Kakarroujo!
by Chuquita
Summary: Just one little wish? After Dende restores the dragonballs early, Goku decides to sneak out at night and make a wish
1. Goku's Wish

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! And welcome to the reload of Fic #90! A story I wrote early last summer that brought the entire, 2-year-long, "oujo" sub-plot of my storyline to a close and ended up being the victim of an incident. But now its back with new chapter-titles and single-spaced Corners! :D**

**For those who haven't read my most current fic, yes I am still writing "Slushie", I'm just loading this story's chapters while I'm writing the other one. The order should go:  
Today/Tuesday: Part 1 of Kakarroujo  
Wednesday or Thursday: Part 2 of Kakarroujo  
Friday: Part 5 of Slushie  
Monday: Part 3 of Kakarroujo  
Tuesday or Wednesday: Part 4 of Kakarroujo  
Wed/Thurs/or Fri: Piccolo Oneshot :)**

**Unlike my other fics, I can't add in scenes or ideas suggested by reviewers since this story has already been written. I will however give brand new reviewer-replies to reviewers and have them either inplace or before the spot where the original ones are.**

**_W A R N I N G_: This Fic is rated PG-13 for wish-influenced actions. If anything bothers you, _P L E A S E_ click the back button on your browser. Thank you. -Chuquita**

7:35 PM 6/21/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz ep #25 "Tenshinhan Screams!! This is My Last Kikouhou!"  
__Vegeta: That's a good plan. I wish you luck.  
__Vegeta: Should you be distracted? You'll lose your chance.  
__Piccolo: You're a confident one. But you'll only be able to keep that dumb look on your face until Son Goku gets here.  
__Vegeta: And who is that?  
__Vegeta: Your ace?  
__Piccolo: You can look forward to it._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I wonder if I would've looked forward to it had I known now what I knew then about "Son Goku".  
Goku: HEE——  
Chuquita: (blows lil party horn) ▫FWEEP▫!  
Goku: (throws confetti in the air) HOORAY!  
Vegeta: That was an odd transition.  
Goku: (grins) Silly Veggie, we are cheering because this is a happy o-ccation!  
Chuquita: (also grins) It's our 90th fic!!  
Vegeta: (gawks) You're kidding me.  
Chuquita: Nope! This one's number 90! Which means in 10 more fics we're going to be celebrating fic number 100!  
Goku: (toots bigger party horn) ▫BEEEEEEEEP▫!  
Chuquita: I'm also excited because this is our first non-movie-related fic whose had to be bumped up to the PG-13 rating.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Personally I'm worried.  
Chuquita: Why? Cuz Son-kun gets to make a wish for Shenlong to grant him?  
Vegeta: (looks over at Son)  
Goku: (grinning super-widely) :)  
Vegeta: (pales) ...YES.  
Goku: (eager) And does little Veggie know what my wish is going to BE?  
Vegeta: (gulps) Yes....  
Goku: HEE—— I'm going to get to be Veggie's Oujo for a whole 24 hours and it is going to be the best 24 hours I have ever had EVER!  
Vegeta: Uh.... (tries to think) (to Chu) But shouldn't the dragonballs be inactive right now, seeing as the last time we used them was in late/November-early/december of last year?  
Chuquita: Well, they should be...unless Dende decided to restore them early incase Gohan or Videl had any would like granted as a late wedding present for when they came back from their honeymoon.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita :)  
Vegeta: (flatly) You got around it, didn't you?  
Chuquita: Aw come on Veggie, it's only for a day. It's not like you're going to gain any PERMANENT LASTING DAMAGE from all this.  
Goku: (chirps) Yeah Veggie! You won't get any "permanent lasting damage" until so after the Bebi episodes in gt!  
Vegeta: (promptly pulls out a jacket and puts it on to paranoidly cover his arms) ...  
Goku: (contently rubs Veggie's left-arm)  
Vegeta: ?! (yanks arm away) DON'T TOUCH IT!!  
Goku: (blinks) ?  
Chuquita: OH! Also in a non-fic-related comment; Goggie will be in Budoukai 3!  
Gogeta: HOORAY!  
Vegeta: (rubs his eyes) Eh?  
Chuquita: And so will Jitto, King Bejito, and Bardock! AND Goku, Veggie, and Goggie all get their ssj4 forms as well!  
Vejitto: What a-bout me?  
Chuquita: I'd hope you'd get yours, it would seem strange if they didn't give it to you too.  
Vegeta: (points to fusions, flabbergasted) HOW did they even GET here!?  
Gogeta: (happily) Aw Toussan, you know THAT!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No, no I don't.  
Vejitto: (chirps) Neither do I!  
Chuquita: Also, Brolli will be in Budoukai 3.  
Goku: (bursts into ssj4 and glomps Veggie, hissing in random directions protectively)  
Vegeta: ...help?  
Chuquita: BUT, Brolli is NOT in this fic.  
Goku: (powers down to normal) OH! (lets go of Veggie) (grins) I am content once again!  
Chuquita: Here's the fic!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Just one little wish? After Dende restores the dragonballs early, Goku decides to sneak out at night and make a wish for something he's been wanting for a long while, to be Veggie's Oujo. Will the 24 hour-long wish be enough to show Goku if what he really wants is truely what he really wants? And how will the wish affect those around him, including Veggie? Is being Veggie's Oujo all its cracked up to be?

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: **Belated Gifts l The Seme Shirt l Fusion Sandwich l Veggie's Oujo for real? Goku's Wish l Dragonball Hunt l Phone Call l Veggie's House – The Final Dragonball l Make a Wish! l Sleepy l Veggie in a Gi l

Goku: Heeheehee——  
Chuquita: Here we go!!  
Vegeta: (gulps)

* * *

" Aww! Look Goku-san! Gohan and Videl sent us a post-card from their cruise! " Chi-Chi came inside with the mail. She 

closed the door behind her, " It was surprisingly nice of Hercule to pay for it. Wow a month-long cruise...I wouldn't be

surprised if they came back with Videl carrying the first of our **many** grandchildren. "

" Hmmhmmhmm... " Goku hummed as he sat at the kitchen table, snacking on a fish while doodling something.

" I wonder if they're attached to any name inparticular. If its a girl I was thinking they could name her Chi-Chi Jr,

after me, and if its a boy--after you; "Goku Jr". "

" Haha! " Goku sat back in his seat holding the paper up above himself to get a better look at it.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you? "

" Hm? Oh hi Chi-chan! Wanna see my drawing? " Goku asked happily.

" Is the Ouji in it? "

" Yes. "

" No. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Chi-Chi sweatdropped and sat down at the kitchen table with him, " I still don't see why you like that crazy little

monster so much. " she sighed.

" Aw, Veggie's not crazy OR a monster, Chi-chan. Veggie's real nice and I luv him SO MUCH! " Goku stared down at

the picture.

" Yeah, enough to have confused the majority of our friends about WHO exactly was getting married 2 days ago. " she

muttered.

" It wasn't their fault Chi-chan, lots of people have names that begin with either G or V. " the large saiyajin

smiled at her.

" I guess so. At least you five were able to out-run those Ice-Cream policemen or whoever they were. " Chi-Chi

flipped through the mail.

" That's because Ji-chan has Veggie's a-mazing driving abilities! "

" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi glanced over to see Goku's drawing was of him and Vegeta; the ouji wearing a little blue gi and

Goku in the saiyajin no oujo uniform. A vein bulged on her forehead, " Yes, well. You know many of them forwarded their

gifts for Gohan and Videl to our house since they're on the cruise. " she noticed a letter, " Huh, this one's addressed to

us. " she opened it, " OH! It's from Dende! "

" Ooh. " Goku looked over her shoulder at the letter.

" _Dear__ Goku and Chi-Chi, sorry for the mix up. I'd like to apologize to all of you, and seeing that I don't have_

_any__ money to offer the newlyweds, would you mind telling them once they return that I've revived the dragonballs early so_

_that__ they may each use a wish and ask for any present they want. Regards, Dende._ " Chi-Chi read outloud.

" Re-gards? " Goku tilted his head.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Dende must still feel bad, he's not usually this formal. "

" But doesn't he know that Gohan and Videl won't be back til next month? " Goku said.

" Apparently not. I'd hate for them to come back and have someone else already use their 2 wishes on them.... " she

trailed off, then smiled when she was hit with an idea, " AH! Goku-san would you mind doing me a favor? "

" Sure! " Goku chirped.

Chi-Chi handed him Dende's letter, " Would you mind going to Bulma's and getting the dragon-radar from her. As long

as we track down just one of the dragonballs and keep it here, we won't have to worry about the wishes being used up before

their trip is even over. "

" You mean I get to go to VEGGIE'S? " he gushed excitedly.

" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped.

" But...Bulma's house is Veggie's house, and you asked me to go to Bulma's house, and I haven't seen Veggie since

the wedding, SO... "

" SO, you could easily forget what I sent you there to do and come back HOURS later with no dragon-radar and a

bundle of Ouji-related "happy memories". " Chi-Chi groaned.

" Would that be so bad? "

" YES! " she exclaimed, then took a sticky-note off a nearby notepad and wrote down something on it. After she

finished, Chi-Chi stuck the note to the front of Goku's gi, " There. Now you may go. " Chi-Chi nodded, proud of herself.

" Oh-kay Chi-chan! See you later! " Goku waved then teleported out of sight.

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at her watch, " I hope he doesn't stay there TOO long. If he's there more than an HOUR just

to get the radar, then I'm going after him. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫beep▫ ▫beep▫ ▫beep▫ ▫beep▫. "

" Ah, its done. " Bulma smiled. She pushed the open button on the microwave and took out the small container of

macaroni and cheese.

" ▫SIGH▫... " another heavy yet confused sigh heaved itself at the table behind her.

" You oh-kay? You've been sitting there for almost 3 hours now. " she sweatdropped at Vegeta, then bent down to

where he was sitting and started to eat her snack.

" I've just been thinking. "

Bulma chuckled, " You're always thinking. " she sat down just as the fusions ran by, " It's another

"Kakarrotto"-related problem, am I right? "

" Sort of. " Vegeta sat back in his chair, " I was thinking about that bet all those baka earth-friends of yours and

Kakarrotto's made..... "

" ... " ▫

The ouji took a deep breath, " Bulma, do you think I'm a seme or an uke? " he asked bluntly.

" WAHH! " Bulma fell over twitching. She lept to her feet, " Vegeta why are you even still...I mean, it was two DAYS

ago and of course you're the seme you're the GUY in our relationship. " she sputtered, slightly confused, " It's biologically

IMPOSSIBLE for you to be an uke. "

" Scientific proof in my favor does help me feel slightly better about the whole ordeal. " he smirked, " Besides, I'm

the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji. "

" That you are! " Bulma cheered him on.

" And the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji is a DOMINATING force throughout his kingdom...of 4 saiyajin. " he said

boastfully.

" You can't argue with the facts! "

" No you can't! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Just to be on the safe side, let's go ask Vejitto and Gogeta. "

Bulma nearly fell over again, " WHY?! "

" Because I need a 2nd and 3rd opinion. Besides both of them have Kakarrotto's memories and through the use of those

memories I might be able to gain a better understanding of Kakarrotto himself. " Vegeta explained, going into the living

room and grabbing something off the couch, " After all no one REALLY knows what goes on in Kakarrotto's mind. Onna restricts

what he can do and say so much it would be impossible to get a straight answer out of him without destroying the rules

first. " Vegeta put a white t-shirt on over his blue tank-top. He smirked proudly and turned around to show Bulma, " Well,

what do you think? "

Bulma stared at the white t-shirt which read "SEME" in big black letters, " Where did you get that? "

" I made it yesterday. "

" ... " Bulma blinked, " Ah, it might just be me, but I think the t-shirt gives the opposite effect and instead makes

you look insecure and confused about your own...position. "

" Oh. " Vegeta said, then ripped it off and chucked the shirt over his shoulder, " So much for that. "

" I'm not sure if Son-kun knows what a seme or uke is anyway. "

" Of course he doesn't. I never told him. I never plan on telling him. " Vegeta nodded.

" But to keep him in the dark like that-- "

" --its for the best. " the ouji snorted, " Afterall, I don't care WHAT Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, and Kuririn say. I

do, however, care what Vejitto and Gogeta say, so let's go find them. "

Bulma sweatdropped and followed Vegeta up the stairs, " Alright... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Go on Goggie, try it! "

" I dunno....you try it, you put 'um together. "

Vejitto and Gogeta stared at two sandwiches on a plate in their room.

" Vejitto, Gogeta. "

The fusions turned around to see Vegeta and Bulma in the doorway.

" I need your opinion. " the ouji nodded.

" Mommy here try this! " Vejitto held one of the two sandwiches out infront of Vegeta's face.

Gogeta giggled, " Heehee, you're gonna have Toussan try it? "

" Uh, what is it? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" It's a Chelly Sandwich! " Gogeta chirped.

" A...."chelly" sandwich. " Vegeta repeated as if trying to process the foreign word. He took the sandwich from

Vejitto.

" Yeah, we were gonna make peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches but we're out of peanut-butter so we substituted it

with CHEESE! " Vejitto grinned.

Vegeta turned a pale green and lifted the top of the sandwich up to reveal a slice of yellow cheese ontop of a mound

of grape jelly.

" With CHEESE you get 3 out of all 4 food groups! " Gogeta said, " Grain, fruit, AND dairy! "

" All it needs left is a veggie-table! " Vejitto whipped out a small cherry tomato and plopped it ontop of the

sandwich in Vegeta's hands like an orderve. Gogeta appluaded him.

" Uh... " the ouji stared at the odd sandwich, sickened.

Bulma snickered, then put a hand on his shoulder, " Go on Vegeta, you don't want to let your children down! " she

teased.

Vegeta sweatdropped at her, then looked over at the eager expressions on Vejitto and Gogeta's faces and sighed,

" Curse you Kakarrotto and your mushy genetic code. " Vegeta shook his fist in the air, then winced and took a bite of the

sandwich.

" ? " the fusions stared on for a reaction.

Vegeta swallowed, " GAH!.......it's, tolerable. "

" HOORAY! " Vejitto and Gogeta cheered at once.

" See! I TOLD you putting cheese and jelly together doesn't make it poisonous! " Vejitto said proudly.

" Well, Toussan IS still consious. " Gogeta nodded thoughtfully.

" Yes, um, now that that's over with, I need to ask YOU two a question. " Vegeta nodded. The fusions looked at one

another, then zipped over to their individual beds and plopped down indian-style with content little Goku-esque smiles on

their faces.

" Yes Mommy? "

" Yes Toussan? "

" Do you think of me, hypothetically, as more of the seme or uke in my purely platonic relationship with Kakarrotto."

Vegeta asked.

" ... " the fusions looked at him, then at each other.

" Umm, Mommy we can't really answer that. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Yeah, who should be Kaasan and who should be Toussan between the two of you is the only think Jitto and I cannot

agree on. " Gogeta added.

" Oh... " the little ouji looked disappointed.

" Don't be sad, Mommy. Afterall you already know who each of us think of you as. " Vejitto patted him on the

shoulder.

" Besides you don't want us to argue with each other, do you Toussan? " Gogeta looked over at him.

" Hm. " Vegeta folded his arms, deep in thought.

Vejitto and Gogeta giggled at the sight and imitated him.

" A-- " Vegeta looked up, then pulled a double-take to see them just sitting there again, " --were you making fun of

me just now? "

" No. "

" No.....▫giggle▫. "

" Goggie! "

" Heehee. "

" Hahahahaha. "

" ... " Vegeta twitched, " Alright. One last hypothetical question. "

" HOORAY! "

" HOORAY! "

" Heh-heh. " Bulma chuckled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, " You're cute when you're frustrated. " she said

simply.

Vegeta's cheeks turned light red. He looked back at the fusions, " Hypothetical question number 2. If you two were

to fuse with each other and create a new fusion, who would be the mother and who would be the father. "

" You mean a fusion squared? " Gogeta scratched his head, confused.

" Goggie'd be the mommy and I'd be the daddy. " Vejitto said.

" I WOULD NOT! " Gogeta sputtered, bright red with embarassment.

" You would if we used the portaras, besides you look more like Mommy anyway. "

" What does THAT have to do with it!? "

" What's wrong with looking like me? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well if that is how you are going to figure it out then I'd say you would be the Kaasan if we fused my way! "

Gogeta pointed at Vejitto, then folded his arms a stubborn pout.

Vejitto layed back on his bed, " Yeah, probably. "

Gogeta glanced over at him.

Vejitto grinned, " But that'd be near-impossible cuz the only way we'd create a fusion-baby that way is if the

circumstances were exactly the same as they were for you! "

" WAH! " Gogeta fell over.

" I don't really think this is getting me anywhere. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" It's alright, you tried. " Bulma looked over at him.

" Or MAYBE, it would be the other way around and if we used the portaras I'd be the Toussan and with the dance I'd

be the Kaasan. " Gogeta scratched his head, confused.

" Now you are starting to confuse me. " Vejitto glanced over at Gogeta.

" ▫RUMBLE▫RUMBLE▫ "

" ▫RUMBLE▫RUMBLE▫ "

" I'm thirsty. " Gogeta said suddenly.

" Me too. " Vejitto nodded, " ...HEY! Let's go get the Fusion-Mobile! It has a slurpee machine in it; we can make

free slurpees for ourselves! "

" YEAH! And any flavor we want! " Gogeta gushed.

" Like FISH! "

" Oooh, fish-flavored slurpees! "

Vegeta stuck out his tongue in disgust, " Bleh. "

" And we could make a pepsi-flavored slurpee for Mommy! " Vejitto chirped.

" That would work. " Vegeta said, suddenly interested.

" I've never had a pepsi-flavored slurpee before, Jitto. " Gogeta said as they got up and headed for the door.

" That's cuz slurpees are usually coca-cola, I think. " Vejitto tried to recall which brand he'd seen on the slurpee

machine, " Hai, they're coca-cola. "

" Wanna come help us make the slurpees, Toussan? " Gogeta stopped to ask.

" Sure, I'll be down in a minute. "

" OH-KAY! " he said brightly and followed the portara fusion down the stairs.

" You know, " Bulma said to Vegeta, " If you're really THAT WORRIED about the Son-kun thing, we can always use the

dragonballs to temporarily wish me as strong as you or to temporarily wish me saiyajin so we could finish your saiyajin

marriage rituals. I'm not the right blood-type or strong enough, that's why you said we couldn't perform the final part,

right? If we finish the rituals that would make me your oujo and prevent Son-kun from getting the title instead. "

Vegeta put his hands on his hips, " I suppose that could work, but we don't exactly know what the mental effects of

you changing species for a couple days would do. "

" HA! Vegeta, I'm a genius. I can handle a few "mental effects". " Bulma brushed it off, " Besides, I'd get a chance

to see what everything looks and smells like to you. "

" It'd be a little intense, my sense of smell is 5 times as powerful as a human's. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" ...really? " Bulma said, surprised.

Vegeta nodded, " Hm. If only my powerful sense of smell could determine Kakarrotto's own prefered non-platonic

position. " he sighed.

" HI VEGGIE! "

" ? " Vegeta turned around and let out a yelp to see Goku standing not even 2 inches away from him, wearing the

"Seme" t-shirt Vegeta'd left in the living room, " AHH-HAHH! " he shrieked and bounced back, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING

THAT!! " Vegeta snapped, pointing shakily at him.

" Oh this. " Goku tugged at the shirt, " It smelled like Veggie so I put it on! " he said happily.

Vegeta's face turned bright red.

Bulma laughed nervously.

" Well, TAKE IT OFF! You're not supposed to be wearing that! " the ouji sputtered.

Goku shrugged and took it off, " It is a little small for me. " he held it out to Vegeta, who grabbed it; embarassed,

" Besides it'd be confusing if I wore a shirt with words on it that I didn't know what they mean. " Goku laughed, " Veggie

what DOES "seme" mean? "

" You're not allowed to know. Its confidential and you as a peasant are barred from knowing its meaning. " the ouji

said thoughtfully.

" Does Bulma know? "

" Yes. "

" Is it in the dictionary? "

" No. It's a saiyago term. " Vegeta smirked.

" When Veggie finally makes me his Oujo will you tell me? " Goku wagged his tail.

The ouji snickered, " Sure, Kakay, if I ever, in some truely detatched moment of insanity, dub you my Oujo, I will

tell you anything you want to know. " he played along.

" Realllllly? " the larger saiyajin stared at him w/big sparkily eyes.

Vegeta backed up a bit, nervous, " Ah, yes, really. "

" OH! Son-kun, what's this? " Bulma reached out and took a small sticky-note off the front of Goku's gi.

" It's a note! " Goku said happily, " Chi-chan taped it to my shirt before I left so I wouldn't forget why I came

here! "

" DO you remember why you came here? " she asked suspiciously.

" ...Not really! " the large saiyajin said, just as cheerfully.

" Well its addressed to me. " Bulma looked at the front of the note which read her name. She opened it up, " _Bulma_

_please__ give Goku-san the dragon-radar; Dende wants Gohan and Videl to have the next two wishes as a wedding present so we've_

_decided__ to collect one of the dragonballs and keep it here so no one else gets to the wishes first. P.S: Make sure he's_

_home__ by dinner._ " she looked up to see the larger saiyajin hugging and snuggling against the smaller one; Vegeta's face

glowing bright red.

" I missed my Veggie so MUCH I haven't seen him in TWO WHOLE DAYS! " Goku hugged tighter. Vegeta let out a squeak.

" But the dragonballs shouldn't be active again until October... " Bulma thought outloud.

" Oh, Dende revived them early so Gohan and Videl can get their wishes! " Goku spoke up.

" GAH! " Vegeta finally pulled himself free, then panted heavily trying to catch his breath, " **I** wish you wouldn't

hug so tightly! "

" I just missed Veggie that's all. " Goku twiddled his thumbs.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, " Looks like your plan is going to wait a while, at least a year. "

Bulma sighed, " Oh well. Who knows what Son-kun's reaction to it would be anyway? "

" My reaction to what? " Goku tilted his head.

" Ah--nothing! " Bulma laughed nervously, " Here, let me get the radar for you, its down in the lab. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku said, then followed her down to the lab, " Is Veggie coming too? " he glanced back at the ouji.

Vegeta shrugged, " Sure. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, then grabbed the little ouji and carried him down to the lab after Bulma.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, what do you know. They ARE active. " Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku sat in the living room; Bulma holding the radar

while the two saiyajin looked on. Vejitto and Gogeta were putting the slurpees into cups in the kitchen.

" I didn't know you could just recharge them like that. " Vegeta said with a cheese-doodle sticking out of his mouth.

He sucked the snack in and chewed it up.

" Oh Dende can do that. It just takes him a LOT of energy to do it. " Goku explained.

" Hmm..you know I haven't made a wish in a while.... " Vegeta trailed off, smirking.

" You can't take the wishes! The note says the next two are JUST for Gohan and Videl. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" And how do you know they're even going to GET to them? What if once Onna gets the radar she decides to go make

some wishes for herself, huh? " the ouji suggested while taking another cheese-doodle out of the mini-bag, " Remember what

happened the last time Onna got to make a wish. "

Goku paled, " That was a scary day, Veggie. "

" Yes, yes it was. " Vegeta folded his arms and nodded.

Bulma looked over at him, _::He's__ plotting something...::_

" Hey! How about instead of handing the radar over to Onna we just have Kakay here take care of it for a month! "

Vegeta grinned cheesily.

" YEAH! " Goku gushed.

" Wah— " Bulma fell over, twitching. She lept to her feet, " Vegeta, letting Son-kun handle it is no better, what if

he decides to randomly wish for something! "

" HA! Kakarrotto knows the wishes are for his oldest kaka-spawn and wife. He wouldn't try to steal the wishes like

Onna would, because Kakarrotto's VERY RESPONSIBLE. " Vegeta patted Goku on the arm.

" Responsible e-nough to be Veggiesoujo? " Goku gushed.

" NO! " the ouji exclaimed, turning bright red.

" Ohhh... " Goku pouted, then lit up, " Oh! What if I do something really REALLY responsible, THEN--- "

" --no. " Vegeta twitched.

" Aw, don't feel bad Son-kun. Just because you're not Vegeta's "Oujo" doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. " Bulma

tried to cheer him up.

" That's right. " the ouji nodded astutely.

" Besides you know how stubborn he is, afterall you've been asking him about it for 2 years now-- "

" 2 years this September 28th. " Goku said.

" ...oh. You've been, keeping track of the days. " she blinked. The larger saiyajin blushed lightly and looked away,

" Ah--where was I? Oh yeah! You could keep asking him for 2 DECADES and he'd still be telling you no. "

" ... " Goku tilted his head at them, " But WHY! "

" Here u go! " Vejitto said cheerfully as he and Gogeta popped out from behind the couch and handed a pepsi slurpee

to Vegeta and Bulma, and a fish slurpee to Goku.

" ▫slurp▫ " Vegeta slurped the slurpee, " What do you mean "why"? "

" You know WHY! Veggie always tells me I can't be his Oujo but he never tells me WHY I can't be his Oujo! No one EVER

gives me a reason! Chi-chan says its BAD, Veggie says he can't tell me, and Bulma doesn't explain anything about it to me

at ALL! " Goku started looking frustrated, " Is wanting to be Veggie's Oujo THAT WRONG! "

Bulma bit her lip, concerned. She glanced over at Vegeta who had a blush-mark over his nose.

" Ah, no Kakarrotto, its not "wrong" per say, its just that....being the Saiyajin no Oujo is a VERY IMPORTANT job

and-- "

" --I know I could do it Veggie! " Goku leaned over towards the ouji, " I want to be your Oujo so BAD! I've wanted it

even more since we saw Gohan and Videl get married. If I were Veggie's Oujo everything would be so much BETTER than it is

now! I know it would! "

By now the redness had spread to Vegeta's cheeks. The little ouji backed up, " What do you mean, "better"? "

Goku sat back and smiled warmly at him. He took a deep breath, then let go, " If I were Veggie's Oujo I could come

see Veggie anytime I want without Chi-chan stopping me, and Veggie wouldn't treat me like a peasant anymore, and we'd have

fun everyday and have snacks together and go fishing and Veggie would take me out on outer-space adventures with him! " he

said excitedly.

" Is, that all? " Vegeta asked cautiously.

" Nope! Because if Veggie made me his Oujo I would never be without my Veggie! We could even sleep over each other's

house so I wouldn't be alone in my bedroom at night! I'd feel safer with VEGGIE around. " Goku grinned and poked the tip of

the little ouji's nose.

" ... " Vegeta stared down at the finger, then backed up, " Yes, well...of course you'd feel safer. " he boasted,

" I'm your ruler, I'm here to defend ALL of my peasants against evil. "

" Oh brother. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" REALLY Veggie? "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" I bet Veggie would take even better care of me if I were his Oujo——— "

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, _::I think I'm starting to rub off on Kakarrotto...::_

" Veggie? " Goku said, trying to get his attention.

" Hm? " the ouji looked over at him.

" Veggie can you please tell me why you won't let me be your Oujo? " Goku fiddled with his gi.

" Huh, if I give you the reason will it satisfy you enough to stop your "_can-I-be-Veggie's-Oujo_" cravings? " the

smaller saiyajin asked, interested.

" Maybe. " Goku smiled back at him.

" Well then. " Vegeta nodded, then pointed to him, " Kakarrotto you cannot become my Oujo because.. it's **too**

**dangerous** "

" ▫BOOMPF▫! " Bulma fell over.

Goku stared at Vegeta blankly, " "Too dangerous"? "

" Yes, the dangers involved in the rituals required of a saiyajin attempting to acquire the title of "The Saiyajin

No Oujo" would prove too dangerous and stressful for your soft mushy and usually non-stressed little Kaka-mind. " Vegeta

pointed casually at his own head.

" So...Veggie is keeping me from becoming Veggie's Oujo because you think its too dangerous and I could get really

hurt while trying it? " Goku guessed.

" Precisely! " Vegeta grinned.

" OH. " the larger saiyajin gasped, enlightened.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Can I try anyway? "

" NO! " Vegeta shouted, " Didn't you hear!? It's DANGEROUS! "

" Danger has never stopped me from doing anything before, Veggie. Infact the idea that the tasks I must accomplish

to become Veggie's Oujo are full of danger is kinda arousing. "

" Don't use that word! " Vegeta's cheeks turned red, " Use stimulating. "Arousing" sounds too non-platonic. One of

the LAST things I want to do is "arouse" you. " he shuddered at the thought.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, " I will try not to be aroused by Veggie! " he nodded determindly.

Vegeta sighed.

Goku looked down at the dragon-radar and frowned, " But I still want to be Veggie's Oujo. "

" Hey, you always have your daydreams, right? And your vastly large Kaka-imagination. " Vegeta tried to cheer him up.

" I su-ppose... "

" And with your daydreams and imagination, you can be my Oujo without the reality and physical effects that accompany

it. " Vegeta explained.

" There are physical e-ffects of being Veggie's Oujo? " Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

" Yes. I wouldn't know first-hand because I've never had an Oujo, but if my own parents are any indication, the

saiyajin no ouji and the saiyajin no oujo share a very deep bon---ah, thing. "

" I like sharing with Veggie. " Goku wagged his tail.

" This is different. "

" I like different. "

" ...Kakarrotto, how about we just forget about this oujo stuff for today and you head back home, eh? " Vegeta

coaxed Goku towards the front door.

" But Veggie I like being here with you. I like being anywhere with you. You're the only one who REALLY understands!"

Goku bent down to Vegeta's height.

" Understands.... " the little ouji trailed off, blushing.

" Well, other than Ji-chan, Goggie, and Nii-chan, but STILL! Veggie understands me the BEST out of all 4 of you! "

Goku stared at him intently, " I feel so much more like ME around Veggie, I want to feel that way all the time. "

" Uh.... "

" ♥ " ▫

" GoodbyeKakarrotto! " Vegeta laughed nervously and quickly pushed Goku out the front-door, then gently closed it

behind him, " ▫WHEW▫! "

" You could've just told him the truth you know. "

" !!! " Vegeta looked over to see Bulma watching him, disappointed, " You know I can't do that! " his face turned

red.

" You "can't" just tell Son-kun that the saiyajin no oujo is technically your "mate" who supposedly will share a

"deep, eternal, and emotional bond" with you!? That she would also technically be the one to have your children and rule

over Bejito-sei with you? " Bulma stared at him with gall.

" Of course I CAN'T! " Vegeta sputtered, " It would TRAMATIZE Kakarrotto to learn the details of the title he so

desperately desires! "

" Oh, and not telling him the details and keeping him thinking being your "oujo" is the same as you being his "buddy"

is the better choice of how to deal with this?! "

" For the time being, yes. " Vegeta's shoulders slumped. Bulma flopped back down on the couch and Vegeta plopped

down next to her.

Bulma smiled sadly, " You don't want to hurt his feelings, do you? "

" Hai. Besides, telling Kakarrotto the details now might put a strain on our...purely platonic relationship. " Vegeta

glanced at Bulma, " Can you imagine what would happen, hypothetically, if I were to tell Kakarrotto the truth one day and he

wakes up the next morning and decides the reason he wanted the title so much was that he's in LOVE with me? I'm not saying

Kakarrotto IS, I'm just saying that he may misinterpret his own desires and in doing so lead to a cataclysmic destruction of

our present relationship. " Vegeta leaned back against the couch, " I can't lose Kakarrotto, Bulma. I REFUSE. "

" But lying to him makes you so jumpy all the time. What if you telling him the truth would just cause Son-kun to

stop wanting the title altogether? " Bulma suggested.

" Hmm... " Vegeta looked over the couch, " Vejitto, Gogeta. How would Kakarrotto react to me telling him the truth? "

" Hard to say. " Vejitto said happily.

" Yup! Jitto is right! Kaasan's reactions to things are so very un-predictable! " Gogeta nodded in agreement.

" Toussan will either be accepting and forget the whole thing in an instant-- "

" --OR Kaasan will freak out and run away for a few days. "

" Bulma? " Vegeta leaned his head; his chin smushed down against the top of the couch; to her.

" They're both right. Son-kun's too emotional to have just one possible reaction to this. " she nodded.

" Thus says the genius. " Vegeta said flatly. He pulled his head off from its spot and turned around, " Guess we're

not telling him afterall. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫. " the dragon-radar beeped as Goku flew through the air, halfway back to his house. The large

saiyajin had decided to take the long way instead of teleporting. Goku pulled the radar out of his gi pants pocket.

" It looks like I'm getting really close to one of the dragonballs. " he pressed the button on top to zoom in. Once

he was over the spot, Goku paused in the air and looked down below to see a stream. He flew downwards and stuck his arm into

the cold water. Reaching around, Goku felt a smooth orb-shaped item and pulled it out, " ALRIGHT! It's a dragonball! And

Grampa's 4-star one at that! " Goku said happily, " Hee—— hello there! You're gonna make someone's deepest wish come true

ya know! "

" ... " ▫

The large saiyajin smiled at the object in his hands, then let out a sudden gasp, " ▫GASP▫! " the ball dropped to the

ground as soon as the idea hit him, " Oh my...such a naughty thought! I couldn't!....I couldn't... "

_::...wish__ to be Veggie's Oujo?::_ a little voice that sounded like his own in ssj3 form said.

" ... " Goku stood there for a moment, " NO! No those wishes are supposed to be for Gohan and Videl, not me! "

_::...but__ it would only take ONE wish, they could share the remaining one. Besides they're both so happy together,_

_don't__, **you** want to be happy?::_

" More than anything else in the world. " he whispered.

_::It wouldn't be that hard, you know. They'll notice you if you do it now, but if you collect the dragonballs at_

_night__ AFTER Veggie falls asleep but BEFORE Chi-chan wakes up, and make the wish THEN....::_

Goku gasped, " ...I could be Veggie's Oujo...for real. " he murmured, " I've wanted to be Veggie's Oujo for so long..

ever since I heard about my possible-future-self getting to be possible-future-Veggie's Oujo. "

_::Then do it! At least give it a try!::_ the voice begged, _::Aren't you tired of dreaming about it? Don't you want to_

_see__ what its really like? Being Veggie's Oujo could be something truely wonderful, but you'll never know HOW wonderful until_

_you__ TRY! Will you try?::_

Goku looked down at the 4-star ball; sparkling as it sat on the grass before him. He picked it up and grinned, " Yes.

I will try. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmmhmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmmhmmhmmhmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmmhmmhmm hmmhmmhmm, hm hm hm hm hm. " Goku hummed

cheerfully as he sat at the kitchen table, cutting his fish.

" ... " Chi-Chi and Goten stared at the large saiyajin blankly.

" Well, you're in a good mood today. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, breaking the silence, " And since when do you cut your

food before eating it? "

Goku looked down at the fork with the chunk of fish on it in surprise. He smiled over at Chi-Chi, " Veggie cuts his

food before he eats it. And since the ouji and the oujo are equal, they'd eat the same way, right? "

" You're NOT his "oujo", but I'm glad you're using table manners. " Chi-Chi sighed, " So, did you get the radar from

Bulma? "

" OH! I almost forgot. " Goku took two objects out of his pocket, " The dragon-radar and the dragonball! " he happily

held them out.

" WONDERFUL Goku-san! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " You hold on to them. "

" Huh? " Goku stared at her, confused, " What do you mean? "

" Well, if you remember, the last time I had the dragonballs, and the previous time when the Ouji had them; we both

made selfish wishes which affected you in some way. But when YOU made a wish, it was to help save your brother. You'd be the

most responsible one to hold on to both the radar and the dragonball until Gohan and Videl get back from their honeymoon. "

Chi-Chi explained.

_::Oww...::_ Goku mentally whinced, _::Now I feel guilty::_ " Chi-chan? " he said suddenly.

" Yes? "

" Is me wanting to be Veggie's Oujo....selfish? "

Chi-Chi looked at the expression on Goku's face, which seemed to be teetering between hurt and relief, " No Goku-san,

that's not selfish, that's foolish. There's a BIG difference between the two. " she put a piece of the fish on her plate in

her mouth, then glanced over at him with the fork still partially between her teeth, " Why do you ask? "

" Noreason! " Goku said quickly, a small blush-line over his nose.

" Did the Ouji do anything to you today while you were at Bulma's? " she asked, suspicious.

" No, Veggie made a t-shirt, and Goggie and Ji-chan made slurpees, and Veggie said I can't be his Oujo, but that's

about it. " Goku nodded.

" He made a t-shirt? " Chi-Chi grimaced, " Oh God knows what's written on THAT piece of clothing. "

" Seme. "

" Eh? "

" Veggie's t-shirt said "Seme" on it in big black letters. " Goku nodded, " ...Chi-chan what's seme mean? "

Chi-Chi paused for a moment, then snickered, " It means our "_favorite_" little Ouji has an uke-phobia. "

" Huh? "

" He's afraid of becoming an uke. Probably stems from some tramatic experiance back when Freeza enslaved him. " she

put it simply, waving her fork around in a small circle, then stabbing another piece of fish, " Wow is it quiet around here

without Gohan. "

" You mean Veggie is SCARED? " Goku's eyes widened.

" The Ouji has MANY mental and emotional problems, Goku-san. No use focusing on just ONE of them. " she pointed to

her own head, " But I tell ya, if the strongest person I knew as a child--my Toussan, had been murdered and **I** had been

kidnapped by the same unimaginably-strong evil villain, and then ordered around while all the while I plotted to do away with

him and free myself, and then someone else comes along and easily destroys the bad guy then tries to get as close as possible

to me....I'd be a little afraid of the third guy too. "

" So, Veggie is afraid of ME? "

" I dunno. "

" ...are Chi-chan and Veggie friends again? "

" HA! Far from it. I get where the Ouji's coming from, yeah. And I don't "hate" him anymore, but it's FAR from

"liking" him, that's for sure. You might say I just strongly dislike the little bugger. " Chi-Chi slammed her fork down on

the plate and cracked it in two. The trio sweatdropped.

" Well I **LUV** Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, " And one day Veggie's gonna crown me his Oujo and we'll

go on all sorts of outer-space adventures together! "

" He BETTER not,....the evil little monster. " Chi-Chi muttered with distaste.

" But what's wrong with Veggie crowning me his Oujo? "

" EVERYTHING is wrong with it! " Chi-Chi said, exasperated.

" But WHY! "

" You should know that by now! "

" ▫BRING▫! "

Chi-Chi looked over and grabbed the phone, " Hello. " she said flatly.

" Onna. " a voice snickered on the other end.

" Ouji. " she muttered, " Whadda you want? "

" To speak with Kakay of course. I'd like to see how he's doing, chat a little bit, _comfort_ each other. " he said

smoothly.

Chi-Chi looked over at Goku who was suddenly hugging a Vegeta plushie, " ... "

Goku hugged tighter.

" ▫Squeak▫ "

" Heeheehee. " the large saiyajin giggled.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the phone, " WE DON'T WANT ANY! " she slammed the phone down on the hook.

" ? " Vegeta stared at his little orange cell-phone, confused.

" ▫BRING▫ "

" Hello——— "

" ?! " Chi-Chi looked to her left and nearly fell over to see Goku standing there holding the phone and playing with

the cord while still holding the plushie in his free arm.

Goku listened to the phone, then suddenly gushed, " **HIIIIIIII** Veggie! " his eyes sparkled with delight.

" Give me that! " Chi-Chi reached to snatch the phone, " Don't you listen to him all he'll do is pour evil naughty

thoughts into your head!! " she ranted.

" Uh-huh....uh-huh......OH...oh VEGGIE... " the larger saiyajin plopped down on the floor, his cheeks flushed pink

and his back facing Chi-Chi, who watched him cautiously, " Of course I do you KNOW I do......mmm-hmm....yeah...all the time.

You're my absolute favorite, you know that Veggie?......uh-huh.....I miss you too..You DO? OOH!—— I can come over right away,

and we could camp-out in Veggie's room all night long and....why not?....oh...I see. Veggie does not feel comfortable

sleeping with me. " his excitement diminished into a pout," I do not see why--I'd never ever hurt Veggie you know that right?

I luv u Veggie.....oh, my germs. What if they're really, REALLY good?...no......oh-kay then. I will see you tommorow then,

Veggie.....aww, thank u Veggie, I wish you many sweet dreams as well. I know tommorow is going to perfect!...Haha, I have a

feeling it'll be, that's all...Aw, Veggie thinks I'm silly. Goodnight little Veggie! " Goku went to hang up only to fall

backward, " Oop! " he looked down and turned bright pink in the face to see he'd wrapped himself up in the phone-cord.

" Umm, you need any help? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Hm... " Goku looked the cord up and down, then pulled a small part of it and sent the cord flying off of him and

back perfectly into place. Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes in shock, " Nope! I'm fine! " he put the phone back in place, then walked

over to the fridge and pulled out a pepsi.

" Goku-san we're going to bed in an hour! Why are you opening one of those cans! You'll be up all night! " Chi-Chi

gawked.

" I'm oh-kay Chi-chan! Be-sides now that the rule a-gainst me drinking soda is gone I can have it whenever I want! "

he chirped.

" I still find it unfair that you and Bulma tricked me into signing that paper. " she grumbled, annoyed, " The only

good thing about it is that you didn't decide to remove rules 1, 2, and 3. " Chi-Chi nodded, then narrowed her eyes at him,

" You'd never break rules 1, 2, or 3, would you, Goku-san? "

" Oh NEVER Chi-chan! Never ever EVER! " Goku shook his head rapidly from left to right.

" Good. " she smiled, " Now come help me clear the table, we all have to get ready for bed. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

11:30pm.

" Mmm——, heeheehee. " Goku giggled quietly as he spun around infront of the mirror in his room; wearing the saiyajin

oujo uniform. Chi-Chi and Goten had been asleep for over 5 hours. Goku glanced at the clock in his room and smiled, " And

little Veggies should finally be laying down to go to sleep as well in a few more minutes. " Goku sat down on his bed and

picked up the dragon-radar. He turned it on, " I'm lucky, the dragonballs aren't spread out that far apart. It'd be safer to

just teleport to each one instead of flying. Teleporting gives anyone else who's still awake less of a chance of sensing me."

he nodded, then pulled out the 4-star ball, " I can't WAIT! Just think...me Veggie's OUJO! **FOREVER!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AH-HAH!! " Vegeta screamed, bolting awake, breathing heavily with a nervous sweat dripping down his entire body.

He looked around, uneasy, then slowly layed back down in bed and tried to close his eyes again.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yeah....it'll all be so amazing! " the large saiyajin gushed, then put his fingers on his forehead and prepared to

teleport to the first of the 6 remaining dragonballs.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

5 dragonballs down, " And one to go! " Goku said happily, putting the 5th ball in the small bag he'd brought with

him to hold them, " Now let's see, number 6 where are you? " the larger saiyajin teleported from the village he'd found the

5th one in and appeared in a dark but vaguely familiar setting. Goku sniffed the air, " Smells like Veggie in here. " he

created a small ball of ki in his hand bright enough to bring a dim light to the room. Goku gasped, " It's Veggie's bedroom!"

he glanced over his shoulder at the small figure in the king-sized bed, " And there's **Veggie.** " Goku said warmly.

" Zzzz...ZZzzz...ZzZZzz... " the little ouji slept.

Goku looked at the dragon-radar, " It says I'm in the right spot. " he looked just past Vegeta's bed to see something

shiny and orange sitting ontop of the dresser. Goku tip-toed over to it and picked the item up, " The 7-star ball! But what

is Veggie doing with it? Unless he is planning to wish for something the way I am. " Goku looked back at the ouji.

Vegeta sniffed the air, smelling Goku, then started to fidget around under the covers.

" Ah, goodnight Veggie. " Goku laughed nervously, then teleported out of the building and just outside Vegeta's

bedroom window, " ▫WHEW▫! " he watched the ouji. Vegeta moved around some more, then sat up, grabbed a bottle of

Peasant-Repel next to his new alarm clock, and sprayed the room from where he sat, half awake. Once he finished he topped

the spray-can and fell back onto his pillow with a thud, snoring.

" Zzz.. "

Goku sweatdropped, " Is my smell really that strong? " he sniffed his arm, then gawked, " Eep! It's so much stronger

than it was earlier today! Do I always smell like this at night! " Goku gawked, then remembered something, " OH! " he

lightly grabbed his tail, " I know why! I bet it has to do with Bibishii here and the moon. The tv said its three quarters

this week! Which is good for me because if it was full and I looked at it we'd both be in big trouble, huh? " Goku smiled at

his tail, who nodded, " Well Bibishii, we've got all 7 dragonballs! Time to go to a safe spot between Veggie's and Chi-chan's

houses and make me Veggie's Oujo! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫WHOOOSH▫! "

" Wah-huh? " Raditsu rubbed his eyes at the bright light that had just burst through the window of his capsule house.

The large saiyajin got up and walked over to pull the blinds down only to gawk at what he saw. Just 12 feet away from his

house stood Goku infront of the 7 dragonballs; all of which were glowing insync with each other, " Ototochan? " he mumbled

sleepily.

" SHENLONG! " Goku shouted, " A-RISE AND GRANT MY WISH!! "

A huge burst of yellow light exploded out of the dragonballs and formed into Shenlong; who was about only half his

normal size.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Wasn't he bigger the last time I saw him. "

" Greeting Newlyweds. State your wi--- " Shenlong started to boom, then paused when he noticed only one person; Goku;

standing below him, " --Son Goku? "

" HI! " Goku said excitedly, " Shenlong why are you smaller than usual? " he asked curiously, tilting his head.

" Because I am not fully charged. It takes me a year to regain all my power, remember. " the dragon said.

" Oh. "

" My size depends on the amount of power I have and the amount of power I have depends on how much rest I've gotten."

Shenlong explained, " Now where are Gohan and Videl? Dende told me the balls were being revived early so they could each make

a wish. "

" ..oh, that. Gohan and Videl are, uh, **sharing** the second wish. " Goku said, " You know, since they're a couple

now and couples..share things. "

Shenlong cocked an eyebrow, then stared at him a moment, " Umm, yes. Son Goku, state your wish so that I may grant

it. "

Raditsu started to climb out the window in his house.

" Shenlong, I wish to be Veggie's Oujo FOREVER! " Goku gushed.

" o.O " Shenlong nearly fell over, " WHAT?! "

" I said I wish to be Veggie's Oujo forever. " Goku said, more calmly but still with an eager spark in his eyes.

" Ah, Son Goku, I'd have to be at full power to grant such an elaborate wish. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

" Oh.... " the saiyajin pouted, " WAIT! What if I just wish to be Veggie's Oujo for a DAY. You have enough power to

make me Veggie's oujo for a whole day, right Shenlong? "

" Err... " Shenlong stared down at him, " Are you sure you really want this wish? "

" WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP ASKING ME THAT?! " Goku exclaimed, confused, " YES. Yes I want to be Veggie's Oujo so VERY

badly! But nobody will let me. "

Shenlong looked around, " I'm just saying that granting such a wish--if only for 24 hours--could possibly spell doom

for the entire universe. "

" ... " Goku blinked.

" You know, if a battle were to break out over it. "

" ... " ▫

Shenlong sighed, " But I don't really have a choice, I have to grant any wish that's in my power to grant. "

" :) " Goku grinned, " HOORAY! "

And with that a yellow aura burst out around Shenlong and the wind started to pick up. Goku looked around in awe,

then felt some of the golden ki hit him and let out a yelp. Bits of the ki flew all around to different parts of the planet

Raditsu noticed one coming near him and pulled out and umbrella, whacking it away. There was suddenly a great flash of white

light and the larger saiyajin shielded his eyes. The light disappeared to reveal Shenlong and Goku still there, the only

difference being Goku now had the saiyajin no oujo crown that had been in Vegeta's room, now on his head.

" Well, how do you feel? " Shenlong asked him, now slightly smaller than before.

Goku looked himself over, " I'm all tingly, and somehow I know Veggie has just fallen out of bed and is rubbing the

top of his head in mild pain, but other than that I feel pretty normal. " Goku nodded, then looked up and let out a gasp,

" AH! The oujo crown!! " he grinned.

" My work here is done. I bid thee well. " Shenlong announced, then burst off into the sky, soon followed by the

dragonballs.

" Ohhhh... " Goku watched him fly off.

" Ah, hey Kakarrotto? "

Goku froze in place, then looked to his right, " Hi niichan. " he smiled nervously.

" What did you just wish for? "

" To be Veggie's Oujo for the day. " Goku replied as if it were nothing unusual.

" Oh. "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" ... " Raditsu took it in for a moment, " ...you WHAT?! WHY would wish for something like THAT! Didn't Vegeta or

Bulma or ANYONE ever explain to you the details of exactly WHAT the saiyajin no oujo DOES? "

" It's like being the saiyajin no ouji where you're not treated like a peasant and you can come and go visit Veggie

whenever you please? " Goku guessed.

Raditsu stared at him, " You gotta be kidding me. " he muttered in disbelief.

" What? Was I right? " Goku grinned.

" Ah, sorta. " Raditsu laughed nervously, " Ototochan do you feel any different? "

Goku looked at himself, " Not really, its just what I told Shenlong, my whole body's all tingly inside. "

The larger saiyajin glanced inside his open window at the clock on the wall, which read 12:00am, " Well its midnight,

and since it probably wouldn't be wise for you to go back to your house without Chi-Chi and Goten awake enough for you to

give them a decent explaination, you wanna sleep on my couch for the night? "

" Sounds great, Ditsu! " Goku chirped as they hopped back into the house through the window. Raditsu closed it behind

him, " So! Since I'm Veggie's Oujo does that mean you get to call me "your highness" now? "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " We'll figure that out in the morning. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫YAWN▫!! " Raditsu yawned as he flipped over in bed. The saiyajin opened his eyes slightly to read the small clock

in his bedroom, " 8:14am huh. " he sat up, then got out of his bed and left the room, " Hey Kakarrotto? You up yet? " Raditsu

peered around the corner of the couch, then froze when all he saw where his brother had been was a small note. He picked it

up and stared at it. Raditsu still didn't know many written earth-letters and Goku had terribly sloppy handwriting, which was

only slightly helped by the fact that he tried to write really slowly so the letters appeared more neatly, and rounded, " Uh,

_Niichan, I'm go..going to Veggie's house. I'll see you l...le...later. Son Goku: The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Oujo_. "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Heh, Saiyajin no Oujo. At least its only for a day. Poor Vegeta, I wouldn't wanna be him right now. "

and with that he placed the note down on the counter and went to get fridge to take out some breakfast.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala! " Goku sang as he happily flew through West City, " WOW! So this is what it's like to be

Veggie's Oujo! I feel all **warm** and **happy** inside. And I'm still slightly tingly all over. " he smiled and rubbed the side

of his neck. Goku landed infront of Capsule Corp, which had a huge brightly-colored banner hanging across the upper front

wall. The banner had several words written in saiyago with bubble-letters and three exclamation marks at the end of it,

" Oooh. " Goku oohed at the banner, then adjusted his crown and with a little smile on his face rang the doorbell.

" ▫Ding▫dong▫ "

" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, then paused with anticipation as the front-door to Capsule Corp opened to reveal a

little figure standing there.

" ? " Vegeta blinked at him while holding the door open. The ouji was wearing a little blue gi with the white sash

Goku had given him for Christmas. He had two yellow wristbands and was wearing his usual boots on his feet. Vegeta's tail

flicked back and forth behind him.

" ... " a little droplet of drool hung out the side of Goku's gawking mouth, " Veggie in a gi.... " he murmured in

awe, then tried to shake it off. Goku waved at him happily, " _HI__ Veh--_ "

" ▫POW▫! " Vegeta tackled Goku head-on and knocked him onto his back. The ouji grinned at him, " _HI__ Kakay!_ " he

gushed in the exact same way Goku had started to upon seeing him. Vegeta switched to a smirk, " How's my FAVORITE Oujo doing

today. "

" GREAT! " Goku exclaimed, grabbing and squeezing the little ouji even tighter than Vegeta had hugged him. The ouji's

face turned blue from lack of oxygen. Goku lept to his feet and held Vegeta out infront of him, " So, what's Veggie doing

up so early? You normally don't get up til around 10. "

" Oh I had to get up early, you know Kakarrotto. We have to have breakfast. " Vegeta smiled at him.

Goku pulled the ouji in closer, " Veggie made **breakfast**? Especially for me? "

Vegeta smirked, " **Especially** for **you,** Kakarrotto. "

" AHH-HAH! " Goku hugged the smaller saiyajin against him, " Oh Veggie u make me so happy! " he whispered into the

little ouji's ear. He plopped Vegeta back down on the ground, " Let's go eat breakfast, Veggie! "

" Yes. Let's! " Vegeta said with Goku-level cheerfullness, then led Goku into the house and closed the door behind

them.

* * *

9:53 PM 6/25/2004  
**END OF PART ONE!  
**Chuquita: Ta-da! 

Vegeta: I fear for the very fate of my soul in this fic, you know that.

Chuquita: Aw don't worry Veggie, it's only 24-hours.

Vegeta: (grimaces) Terrible non-platonic things could happen in 24 hours.

Chuquita: That's why its PG-13!

Goku: (wags his tail) Well **I** am happy!

Vegeta: (snaps) Of course YOU'RE happy! You get to live part of your little "Veggie's Oujo" fantasy!

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (sighs)

Chuquita: OH! (to audiance) Guess what? According to Toriyama, Veggie has a flip-open cellphone! And Freeza has a son! (holds

up manga pages) (grins) For anyone who knows about those mini dbz-parody comics Toriyama's been doing called Neko Majin Z,

Freeza's son called Kuriza (his head tips at the top like chestnut, hence the Kuririn "Ku") and he appears in chapter 2.

Veggie appears in chapter 3--sent by Freeza to get his son and Onio (a chubby super saiyajin who looks sort of like

Toriyama's Dr. Slump Supaman character) off Earth. This story must be AU because of the other super saiyajin, the fact that

Veggie's wearing his Cell-saga clothes which Bulma gave him, and he can go ssj while still being under Freeza's control.

Anyways Veggie fights the Neko Majin (who looks like a blue cat version of Fat Buu) and they're evenly matched until Veggie's

cell-phone goes off. No one else hears it and Veggie says he had it in "Manner Mode" which means he set it on vibrate. He

pulls it either out of his armor or out of his pants (you really can't tell by where he's putting his arm) talks a bit, then

blasts off back to the base saying to himself that he's never going to appear in another gag-manga.

Goku: Heehee, Veggie pre-fers his phone on "vibrate".

Vegeta: There's nothing wrong with me having a cell-phone. (nods) At least I take care of it more responsibly than your

2nd Kaka-spawn does. (smirks) Plus mine takes pictures. (whips out phone and snaps a shot of Goku, who looks dazed)

Goku: Wahh—— (rubs his eyes)

Chuquita: For anyone interested you can read the manga at daizenshu ex's site! It's really nice to see Veggie again.

Goku: (hugs Veggie) It is ALWAYS nice to see Veggie again!

Vegeta: (face turns bright red) ...

Chuquita: God I hope he does a chapter 4 of this comic. I like it.

Vegeta: (squeezes out of Goku's grip) Heh, just watch, it'll start of innocently enough and he'll somehow end up with 42

MORE volumes of it.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That would be ironic.

Goku: (chirps) Yes it would.

Chuquita: Neko Majin also seems to have stolen Goku's clothes, Kinto'un, and Nyou-bo. (holds up picture)

Goku: (gasps) GASP! That must mean in that timeline I'm Kinto'un-less and naked somewhere!

Vegeta: (flatly) Not that being naked has ever bothered you before...

Goku: (blinks) Oh yeah. (smiles contently)

Chuquita: Also, speaking of clothes I uploaded a lil scanned picture from the manga to deviantart today. You know how in the

show after Trunks wins against Goten in the tournament, Veggie pats Goku on the shoulder? Well in the manga...he pats a

different spot. (snickers)

Goku: (grins) My rump!

Vegeta: (embarassed) IDIDNTKNOWTHATSWHATIWASDOING! (waves his arms about frantically) I was looking at you, not where I was

patting. (crosses his arms)

Chuquita: (smirks) I still got a kick out of it. Poor Son-kun looked freaked out too.

Vegeta: (nods) Of course he'd be. Our relationship is purely platonic.

Goku: (chirps) That it is!

Chuquita: Well, see you next week everybody!

Goku: BYE!


	2. NANI?

**Author's Note: Hi--! Here's Part 2! Remember if anything bothers you, please click the back button on your browser! Thanks so much! – Chuquita**

**_W A R N I N G: _This chapter contains a single, purely platonic smooch on the cheek.**

1:58 AM 6/27/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week_: -from dbz ep #92 "A Mega Genki Dama...His Last Ace!!!"  
__Goku: Thinking I'm done for...!  
__▫Vegeta starts talking to Goku from somewhere off screen▫  
__Vegeta: Kakarotto! I'm disgusted! Is that all the power you have in you! What happened to your pride as a Saiyajin!  
__Goku: I'm not a Saiyajin!  
__Vegeta: Are you still saying that? You're a magnificent Saiyajin!  
__Goku: I don't care about that now, Vegeta! Fight with me...!  
__▫Flashback to Vegeta's death.__ Vegeta then appears to Goku in a vision, naked▫  
__Vegeta: You're a Saiyajin! The blood of the Saiyajin, the warrior race, runs in your veins!  
__Vegeta: Aren't you bitter? The planet Vegeta, that you and I were born on, was destroyed by that Freeza!  
__Vegeta: Doesn't it hurt your pride as a Saiyajin to have him abuse all of us like this!  
__Goku: Pride as a Saiyajin...?  
__Vegeta: Your father...Bardock...Becomes younger version of self, voice remains constant and my father, King Vegeta!  
__▫Scene of Bardock being killed by Freeza, then King Vegeta being killed by Freeza▫  
__Vegeta: You are the last Saiyajin!  
__▫Returns to his older self▫  
__Vegeta: He intends to obliterate the Saiyajin race! Because he's afraid the legendary Super  
__Saiyajin, as Oozaru Vegeta, __voice is constant the greatest warrior in the universe, will be born!  
__▫Back to normal self.__ King Vegeta and Bardock join him but only Vegeta's voice is heard▫  
__Vegeta: I wanted to kill him with my own hands! But I was killed like a piece of useless trash.  
__▫Pans to Goku's shocked face▫  
__Vegeta: If you understood any of my bitterness and anger...  
__Vegeta: Please kill Freeza!  
__▫Fades away▫_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: The naked Veggie is right. I should DO something.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 everybody!  
Vegeta: (scratches head) Do I feel a sense of deja vu coming on?  
Chuquita: A long while ago we used the "magnificent" line as a Q.O.T.W; but never the entire scene.  
Vegeta: Ah.  
Chuquita: (grins) I would LUV to do a parody, just of this scene in the episode.  
Vegeta: (mutters, cheeks red) I'd really like to meet the baka who decided I visit Kakarrotto in the nude. (clenches fist)  
Chuquita: Actually this scene gives me an idea for something in fic #100!  
Vegeta: (looks over at her) You haven't really told us much of anything about #100.  
Chuquita: (grins) That's cuz its a secret! For now at least.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: A few things come full-circle in #100. (nods)  
Vegeta: Really?  
Chuquita: Mmm-hmm!  
Goku: (raises hand) (happily) We could have the naked-Veggie scene parodied in doodle-form!  
Vegeta: (turns bright red) NO WAY! I'm not being drawn NAKED!  
Chuquita: (thinks) I'm not sure if I'm good at drawing clothesless Veggie's or not; even though Veggie has his back to Goku the whole time.  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Trust me, you don't want to do that.  
Chuquita: Yeah. I tried drawing you at a normal size earlier today/yesterday, but even that way your curves were a pain.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) My "curves"?  
Chuquita: Yeah, you know, your waist. It's hard to draw in normal size and still avoid your figure from looking girl-ish. One of the reasons why I normally avoid that waist-curve of yours when I draw you.  
Vegeta: (takes his shirt off and looks at his waist) (twitches) It is rather small, isn't it?  
Goku: (pokes Veggie's luv-handles) Heehee.  
Vegeta: (quickly puts shirt back on) Cut that out!!  
Chuquita: I've found your figure steadily thins out over-time, except during the Cell saga when you had that temporary jump in height and weight.  
Vegeta: I blame the temporary weight-gain on my introduction to Earth-food.  
Chuquita: What about you suddenly getting taller and then getting short again?  
Vegeta: (as if deep in thought) That is one of the great mysteries of the universe.  
Goku: GT Veggie was as tall as Gohan today on gt!  
Chuquita: Yeah, wasn't that freaky?  
Goku: (nods) Veggies don't look like Veggies when they're big.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Like I had a mini-parody for the Search-for-the-black-star-db's saga, I'll eventually have a parody for the Bebi saga too.  
Vegeta: Eventually.  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Goku: The Veggie in the quote makes me feel as though I should have killed Freeza afterall.  
Vegeta: (sighs) I didn't know you were that much of a mush-head back then that you would've tried to "let him go in peace" instead of wanting to kill him. Also, I was in a dark, depressing place back then...  
Goku: (reaches over and glomps Veggie tightly) Poor little Veggie...  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red) (panics) But I'm oh-kay NOW!!  
Goku: OH! (lets go)  
Vegeta: Now instead of harping on it I merely surpress and ignore the pain.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm not sure if that's healthy...  
Vegeta: You wanna hear me "talk" about it, be my guest. I warn you its bloody, violent, and emotionally-tramatizing.  
Chuquita: Umm, no thanks Veggie.  
Vegeta: (smirks) That's what I thought.  
Goku: (plops Veggie on his lap) Poor little Veggie, so many people always trying to hurt u when you're really such a good Veggie inside. (snuggles closer)  
Vegeta: (glowing) Eep!  
Chuquita: Anyways, here's Part 2 as Goku continues his 24 hour-long wish!  
Goku: (grins) It will be grand!

dl

/dl

**Summary**: Just one little wish? After Dende restores the dragonballs early, Goku decides to sneak out at night and make a wish for something he's been wanting for a long while, to be Veggie's Oujo. Will the 24 hour-long wish be enough to show Goku if what he really wants is truely what he really wants? And how will the wish affect those around him, including Veggie? Is being Veggie's Oujo all its cracked up to be?

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Breakfast l Confusion l Wake up! l How did we get here? l Hugs l A wish? Chi-Chi's Suspicion l A little sparring session l Worrying about Veggie l Tell me a secret l Why hello there! l A picnic l OWW. l Saiyago l Sleeping arrangments? l Apology l Baking a Cake for Veggie! l Such a tasty snack :)**

* * *

" Oh WOW! " Goku stood in awe of the room before him. The entire living room along with the kitchen and hallways had 

been completely redecorated in a style reminicent of the inside of the ouji's castle on Bejito-sei. Goku peeked down the

hallway and noticed the door to Bulma's lab looked the same as before, only with a large, "BUSY" sign on the door. Goku

tilted his head at it, then walked into the kitchen and plopped down in one of the chairs, " Hee— I have a feeling this is

gonna be a GREAT day! So Veggie! What's for---oop! " Goku looked to his right to see Vegeta suddenly standing there.

" Aren't you going to help me? "

" Uh...with what, Veggie? " Goku blinked, confused.

" With breakfast! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku's eyes widened, " You mean Veggie is actually going to let me HELP him make breakfast? " he gasped, _::But, but_

_Veggie NEVER lets me help him in the kitchen; neither does Chi-chan. They're both always afraid I'm gonna end up causing the_

_food to explode or destroy the oven or put in too much sugar and mess up the recipe...which sorta makes sense since all of_

_those things have happened before::_ " Really? "

" Of course. " Vegeta smirked, then put a hand on Goku's shoulder, " You're my Oujo and I'm your Ouji. We work

**together.** And that certainly goes for such a simple thing as making breakfast. " he helped Goku up. The larger saiyajin

followed Vegeta to where the countertop, oven, and fridge were, " You might want to disguard your uniform for this,

Kakarrotto. Those sleeves will only hinder you while cooking. Your gi will be fine though. "

Goku froze, " Veggie KNEW I had my gi under my saiyajin oujo uniform!? "

Vegeta grinned boastfully, " I know MANY things, Kakarrotto. " he then started taking out bowls, spoons, forks, and

knives to be used for the dish.

Goku took off the uniform to expose his usual orange and blue gi, then placed the uniform over the top of the chair

he'd been sitting in. The large saiyajin readjusted his crown and walked back to where Vegeta was. By now the ouji had taken

out all the ingredients he'd need, " What's Veggie--I mean, what are we going to make? "

" I was thinking some waffles, pancakes, and maybe a big fish-omelet just for you! " the ouji said cheerfully.

" OOH! Veggie that sounds GREAT! I have never had fish in omelet-form be-fore! " Goku clasped his hands together,

then paused, " But, Veggie we don't have any fish. The last one I brought here I ate for lunch the very same day. " he

frowned.

Vegeta walked to the fridge and flung the door open to reveal a giant fish sitting there, " I know. That's why I

caught one this morning. "

" _▫_GASP_▫_! But Veggie doesn't know how to catch--- " Goku got a bewildered look on his face, then glanced over at

the ouji who smiled warmly at him. The offness thought left Goku's head, " AW VEGGIE! " he reached over and gave Vegeta a

quick tight hug, " I luv u so MUCH! And you're being so NICE to me today! Even more so than usual! "

" Here! " Vegeta handed him a carton-full of eggs, " You crack these while I cut the fish up. " he grabbed the huge

fish out of the fridge and carried it over to the far side of the countertop.

Goku took out a bowl and stared cracking the eggs on the side of it, then dumping them into the bowl, _::Wow, I cannot_

_believe it! Veggie actually letting me help him cook; and being so very nice to me....I don't see HOW Veggie thought letting_

_me be his Oujo would be dangerous. He doesn't seem scared or worried about it at all.....I still don't understand how Veggie_

_knew how to catch a fish that big...I don't even remember ever teaching Veggie how to catch a fish like that at all::_ Goku

glanced over at Vegeta, who was now measureing chunks of the fish in a measuring cup, _::And that fish looked like one of the_

_ones you usually have to wrestle to catch, I KNOW Veggie does not know how to wrestle fish::_ " Hey Veggie? "

" Yes Kakarrotto? " Vegeta walked back over to him, measuring cup in-hand.

" Veggie how did you know how to catch that size of a fish if I never taught you how? " Goku asked innocently.

" Simple. " Vegeta poured it into Goku's bowl, " I got it from your head. "

Goku blinked at him, " From my...head? "

" Sure. As Ouji and Oujo, we share a special mental link that allows me to pull knowledge from your head just as

you're pulling from mine. " he motioned to the bowl.

Goku looked down and gasped. The eggs had been cracked and he had been beating them with a wisk while talking to

Vegeta, " ...how do I know this is called a wisk? " he held up instrument.

" From me. " Vegeta shrugged, " It's just sharing information in an often consious, yet sometimes subconsious,

manner. " he explained, " Like I know that you've never really worked with cooking utencils before because all your previous

efforts with Onna and myself in cooking have ended in disaster. BUT with this link, I have absolutely no problem trusting

you to help me cook, bake, and mix food together. "

" So, I can get into Veggie's head and Veggie can get into mine......JUST LIKE FUSION! " Goku grinned excitedly.

" EXACTLY like fusion; only it doesn't involve creating any 3rd fusion-baby. " Vegeta nodded.

" Ahhhhhhh....where are Goggie and Ji-chan anyway? " he asked.

" They're still asleep. They thought they heard a burglar last night. "

Goku paled, " A "burglar"? "

" Hai. Gogeta couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to guard the place; and Vejitto has my sleep pattern so he

won't be up for another couple hours anyway. "

" Poor Goggie, up so late all because of that... " Goku felt guilty.

" He'll be fine. I woke up late last night too...though I forget why... " Vegeta trailed off. Goku looked away,

whistling nervously, " Eh, I'm sure it was nothing. " he smiled, then gave the larger saiyajin a **purely platonic** smooch on

the cheek. Goku's entire face turned bright pink, " Now, " Vegeta said determindly, " let's make some waffles! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I don't understand it. There's no LOGICAL explaination for it! Vegeta crowning Son-kun his Oujo, and all the

changes in the house, and the gigantic memory lapse that came with it which has affected all of us! " Bulma exclaimed,

frustrated and worried, " I don't GET IT! What HAPPENED?! " she leaned back into her chair in the lab.

" Maybe it's some strange time/space skip. " Mirai suggested, pacing back and forth behind her, " We have created

enough alternate timelines for that sort of thing to happen. "

" No. It can't be. If it were a real skip in time that would mean an actual block of time had passed. Look! " she

turned a small, nearby tv on and pressed the display button to reveal the day, time, and channel the tv was on, " No extra

days or hours have passed. This is just some isolated incident! "

" Hmm. " Mirai folded his arms in a Vegeta-esque way, " Well if you discount the idea of Vegeta actually crowning

Son-san; which had a next-to-impossible chance of happening in the first place.....OH! The burglar! "

" What? " Bulma looked over at him.

" There was a burglar last night--according to Toussan and the fusions. He came in through Toussan's room and left

about 5 minutes later! " Mirai remembered.

" A burglar? Any idea what he stole? "

" Not really, and when I asked Toussan about it all he told me that "its oh-kay" and acted as if it was nothing

important. " Mirai sighed.

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" AND DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT FISH IN OUR FRIDGE?! " Mirai suddenly exclaimed, breaking the uneasy silence.

Bulma grimaced, " He caught it himself this morning. I didn't think he knew how; and Vegeta doesn't even LIKE fish!

Well he does...I mean he eats tuna and such, but never on Son-kun's level of "fish". "

" Maybe..maybe there is a logical reason for all of this. " Mirai leaned back against the wall, " We just have to

go back and retrace our steps from yesterday, stopping at anything that may have been out of the usual. "

" Alright. " she agreed, " Let's see...what about Vegeta's "Seme" shirt? "

Mirai cocked an eyebrow, disturbed, " His "what"? "

" He's been insecure since the wedding; remember that bet Piccolo and the others made by mistake...but I don't think

that would be enough for him to make Son-kun his Oujo. Vegeta's told me _most_ of what's involved in that type of thing and

I don't think he'd feel comfortable doing it to Son-kun. " Bulma thought outloud, " What else...Vejitto and Gogeta made that

strange sandwich of theirs, Vegeta tried that...but there was nothing bizarre about the sandwich. Then Son-kun came by and

asked for the dragon radar to give to Gohan and Videl once they got back from their trip. "

" Did you give it to him? "

" Yeah. Vegeta suggested we have Son-kun hold onto it instead of have him turn it over to Chi-Chi like he was

originally supposed to do to avoid her being tempted to make a wish hersel---- " Bulma froze in place.

" Kaasan? " Mirai asked cautiously.

" ...oh my God. " she muttered in disbelief, then pulled out a drawer near her computer and pulled something out.

Mirai sweatdropped, " Isn't that the Dragon Radar you said you gave Son-san? "

" No, this is my backup Radar, incase something happens to the first one while we're using it. " she explained, then

bit her lip and pressed the on button. Nothing appeared on-screen. Bulma widened the search. Nothing. She widened it as far

as the machine could search; not a single red dot appeared on the dark screen. She slumped back in her seat, at a loss. Bulma

smiled wryly, " Oh Son-kun. "

" ? " Mirai glanced at her, curious.

She held out the radar towards him, " He made a wish. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_YAWWWWN_▫_! " Vejitto let out a yawn and sat up. The portara fusion rubbed his eyes and looked back at the clock,

" Hey, 9:17am, that's pretty good, huh Goggie? " he grinned, then looked over around the room only to find Gogeta nowhere to

be seen, " Goggie? " Vejitto peered over the edge of the bed, then sweatdropped to see Gogeta sprawled on his back on the

floor between their beds with a flashlight clenched in his left hand. The light was still on, though not as bright since it'd

been on since last night, " Wow, I'm up before Goggie. " Vejitto muttered in surprise, then sat there on the edge of the

bed staring at Gogeta for about a minute before a sneaky little idea popped into his head. He grinned evilly, " Heh-heh—— "

Vejitto stood up, " WHOOHOO! " he lept off the bed and landed just inches above Gogeta.

" ZZzzz... "

" ? " Vejitto tilted his head, then grinned when Gogeta let out a yawn of his own and opened his eyes. He stared at

Vejitto for a second, his vision unfocused. Vejitto took a deep breath, " Boo. "

" WAHHH! BURGLAR! " Gogeta shot to attention and and swung the arm holding the flashlight towards Vejitto and whacked

him in the arm with it, knocking the slightly older fusion into the side of his bed.

" OOF! " Vejitto hit and fell to the ground.

Gogeta paused and sat up, " Jitto? " he asked, surprised.

" Remind me never to wake you up. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Uh.. " Gogeta looked over at the flashlight, then dropped it, " OH! Sorry Jitto! I thought you were-- "

" --it's oh-kay, I'm fine, really. " Vejitto laughed nervously, rubbing the side of his arm. He sniffed the air

around him, " That is weird? "

" What? "

" Does something smell "odd" to you? "

Gogeta sniffed his own arms, then the room, " Yeah, but its not in here, its a faraway smell. Like its in another

room, or downstairs. "

" Well then, let's go check it out! " Vejitto lept to his feet.

" HUR-RAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMM! Oh Veggie this is so YUMMY! " Goku stuck a forkful of waffles into his mouth.

" See what happens when we work **together**, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, then jabbed his own fork into a stack of

pancakes.

" Yes I do! " Goku nodded contently, " Delicious food is created!! " he happily exclaimed.

" _▫_Ding_▫_dong_▫_ "

Goku tilted his head, " I wonder who that could be? "

Vegeta got up, snickering, " Well let's go check it out. " the ouji walked over to the front-door, then looked

through the peephole to see Chi-Chi standing there wearing her village armor over her usual clothes and holding a dusty

bazooka over her shoulder. Goten stood next to her, happy and oblivious to the situation at hand, " Ah, its Onna. " Vegeta

smiled evilly, delighted.

Goku nearly choked on his waffle, " C--CHI-CHAN!? Oh Veggie, we can't let Chi-chan in now! She'll get so MAD at me!

I don't want her to get MAD at me Veggie! " he pleaded.

" Mad at YOU? Why would Onna be mad at YOU? " Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Goku.

" Ah----NOREASON. " he said loudly.

" You're lying—— " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice, " I can tell. " he pointed to his head.

" Please Veggie, I can't let Chi-chan find out! " Goku gulped.

" Find out what? " Vegeta stared at him, genuinely confused.

" _▫_Ding_▫_dong_▫_ "

Vegeta reached for the doorknob.

" VEGGIE! " Goku shouted, worried.

" Don't put yourself in a panic over it, Kakarrotto, besides, **together** we could be Onna--if we had to. " he nodded,

then opened the door just as Goku dove behind the living-room couch in panic, " ONNA! Hello! " Vegeta said cheerfully.

" DIE SCUM OF THE EARTH! " he met face-to-face with the bazooka.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Wow that thing's really been gathering dust lately. "

" I didn't have time to dust it off--now give me back Goku-san! " Chi-Chi snapped.

" Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. " Vegeta leaned casually against the side of the doorway, " Kakay's my Oujo now,

which means you no longer have priority over him. "

" Why you little---wait, when DID Goku-san become your Oujo? Didn't you NOT want that to happen? " Chi-Chi paused,

suddenly confused.

Vegeta blinked, " Yeah, that's right, I didn't. " he scratched his head, " Infact I don't recall any part of the

entire ceremony, those types of memories are supposed to be deeply ingrained into my mind. "

Goku let out a nervous squeak, then slunk down further behind the couch.

" That's weird. "

" Yes, it is. "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" I'm gonna go play with Trunks now! " Goten cheerfully announced, then skipped off.

" Oh-kay have fun. " Chi-Chi waved to him, " ..now where was I? Oh yeah! HAND OVER GOKU-SAN OR FACE THE

CONSEQUENCES! " she cocked her bazooka.

" NOOO! Don't hurt **Veggie**! " Goku left the couch and zipped between Vegeta and Chi-Chi, " It's not his fault

Chi-chan! You got it all wrong! "

" HOW could I get it "wrong"? He crowned you his Oujo, didn't he? "

" Well, yeah, but-- "

" --but? "

" Uh....ah....PLEASE don't hurt Veggie! " Goku started to panic again, " He's being so very nice to me today nicer

than he usually is even though Veggie is usually nice to me but he let me help him in the kitchen and he caught me a fish and

we had breakfast together and he's even wearing the little blue gi I got him last Christmas!!! "

" Wait, Kakarrotto, " Vegeta pulled Goku back by the back of his gi collar, " were you my Oujo yesterday too? "

" Uh....ah.... " sweat started to roll down Goku's face.

" Is Onna bothering you, Kakay? "

" Umm, yes? " Goku said quickly, relieved Vegeta had changed the subject.

" Well then! " Vegeta happily gave Chi-Chi a quick push backwards, knocking her outside the house. Vegeta clapped

once and several large thick security walls instantly fell down infront of the front door, " There you go! "

" _▫_WHEW_▫_! " Goku let out a sigh of relief.

" So what would you like to do next Kakarrotto? Watch some tv, take a nap, hug me for a prolonged period of time? "

Vegeta asked, smiling up at him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMMMMM....mmmmMMMMMMMMMmmmm...mmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! " Goku mmm'd contently, hugging Vegeta tightly against him

while the two saiyajins lay snuggled against the couch in the living-room, _::Veggie NEVER lets me hug him this long without_

_freaking out!::_ " Being Veggie's Oujo is the best thing EVER! " he gushed.

" ... " Vegeta's entire body was glowing bright red by now. A big mushy smile was on the smaller saiyajin's face.

" Hi Kaasan! "

Goku looked over the back of the couch to see Gogeta and Vejitto standing there, " HI Goggie and Ji-chan---OH! Veggie

just sent me a mental-message; there's leftover breakfast in the fridge. " he nodded.

" Yeah, something definately smells wrong around here. " Vejitto waved his arm around, trying to waft it away.

" I dunno, I kinda like it. " Gogeta admitted, sniffing.

Goku sniffed, " There is something different-smelling around here...but I cannot put my finger on it. "

Vejitto sniffed the couch, " OHHHH! It's you and Mommy, Toussan! "

" Really? " Goku held Vegeta out infront of him; the ouji still glowing and dazed; and sniffed him, " OH! I know

what that smells like! It smells like what it would smell like if someone took some of my germs and Veggie's germs, threw

'um in blender, and pressed liquify. " he tried to explain.

" Hmmm... " Vejitto whipped out a magnifying glass, then held it up overtop of Goku's arm. Gogeta looked through the

magnifying glass and gasped.

" _▫_GASP_▫_! Kaasan your germs! "

" What? What is it? " Goku looked worried.

" Some of them are...BLUE. "

" Blue? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, then looked through it as well. Sure enough, on his arm were the usual red

kaka-germs along with blue kaka-germs, several of Vegeta's blue veggie-germs, and a few red veggie-germs.

" They look like they were cross-pollinated or something; you know, like flowers. " Vejitto scratched his head.

Vegeta shook his head clear and the redness started to fade from his face, " Oh that's just one of the effects of

crowning Kakarrotto my Oujo, you know. "

" !? " the fusions eyes went wide.

" YOU CROWNED TOUSSAN YOUR OUJO?! " Vejitto gawked.

" WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?? " Gogeta gasped.

" ...I don't know. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice, then smiled, " But it's a wonderful thing and it makes Kakay

HAPPY, hai Kakarrotto? " he smirked.

" I got to hug Veggie for 2 whole hours! " Goku gushed excitedly, " And Veggie didn't freak out or try to use the

Peasant-Repel or tell me to stop or anything like that! "

" You think this might have to do with those huge blasts of light that tried to attack us last night? " Vejitto

asked the younger fusion.

" Maybe. They did have an odd, yet vaguely familiar ki to them. " Gogeta nodded in thought.

" HEY THERE! " a excited voice said from the top of the stairs. The four saiyajin looked over to see Bura dragging a

wheeled cart full of clothes down the steps. The fusions backed away from her nervously as Bura made her way over to the

others. She grabbed Goku's hand, " Oh Kakarroujo I am so HAPPY for you! Finally getting to be Toussan's Oujo just like in

Cinderella where she got to pretend to be the Ouji's Oujo but then the spell ended at midnight and she had to go back to

being a peasant but the Ouji used the glass slipper to track her down and decided he wanted her to be his Oujo FOREVER and

he crowned her his Oujo and they lived happily ever after just like you and Toussan! "

Goku's eyes widened, " You mean Veggie might like having me as his Oujo so much now that once the spell is over he'll

de-cide to crown me his Oujo for REAL? " the large saiyajin's eyes sparkled in awe.

" Uh, what? " Bura blinked, baffled.

" NOTHING. " Goku said loudly.

" Oh, guess what I got just for you, Kakarroujo--you know, to celebrate your new status--CLOTHES! " she pushed the

cart out infront of her, " Special OUJO clothes! "

Goku shifed uneasily, then paled. Most of all the clothes were over-elaborate, pink, ruffily or frilly to some

degree, " Ah, that is, interesting, Bura. "

" Well I think they'll look **beautiful** on you! Here try one on! " she held out the first one.

" Umm...uhhh..I... "

" Toussan's busy now Bura! " Vejitto spoke up.

" Yup! Kaasan is taking care of something very important! " Gogeta agreed.

" Something completely unrelated to dresses. "

" That it is! "

" Oh... " Bura folded her arms, disappointed, then smirked evilly at the two fusions, " Would Toussan and

Kakarroujo's little fusion-babies like to play dress-up with me? "

" WE'RE BUSY TOO! " Vejitto shouted, nervous.

" BYENOW! " Gogeta said quickly and they both zipped off into the kitchen.

Bura sweatdropped.

" Me and Veggie have to go somewhere too Bura. " Goku laughed nervously.

" Where? "

" You know--somewhere. " his eyes darted left and right, " AH! The gravity room! Yes! Veggie and I are going to

spar! " Goku grinned, proud of himself.

" That sounds wonderful, Kakarrotto! Incidentally, I made you a brand new gi! I hope you'll like it. " Vegeta said

contently, holding up a capsule.

" o.O " Goku stared at him, bug-eyed. He suddenly glomped the little ouji, " Oh Veggie you're so **sweet!!!** I could

just hug you forever! "

The smaller saiyajin glomped him back. Goku beamed and headed towards the gravity room, still holding the ouji

tightly against him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yup, there is definately something seriously wrong here. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully to herself as she scaled

the walls of Capsule Corp, in search of Goten's ki, " I can feel it in the back of my mind. " she paused and capsulized her

bazooka, " The Ouji didn't seem very ontop of this, infact he was almost as confused as I am, and Goku-san was

frightened--maybe because he saw I was angry enough to pull the bazooka out....but that doesn't make any sense! I finished

using my bazooka against the Ouji months ago, and the Ouji never once hinted that he wanted to make Goku-san his Oujo, infact

he was trying to PREVENT it from happening. GOKU-SAN is the one who wanted the Ouji to--- " Chi-Chi froze in place.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_" ...You'd be the most responsible one to hold on to both the radar and the dragonball until Gohan and Videl get_

_back from their honeymoon. ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::I know tommorow is going to perfect!...Haha, I have a feeling it'll be, that's all...:::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" --oh my God. Goku-san WISHED for this to happen...he actually took the situation into his own hands and WISHED to

be the Ouji's Oujo...or that the Ouji would crown him, or something along those lines.. " she mumbled in disbelief, then

clenched her fists as it rolled off into anger, " OOOOOH, **GOKU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Did you hear something? " Goku looked around as he and Vegeta stood in the gravity room. The larger saiyajin

shivered.

Vegeta looked over at Goku from the warm-ups he was doing--the ouji was currently in the middle of his 15th push-up,

" Sounded kinda like Onna. "

" Ohhhhh, I hope Chi-chan doesn't find out! She'll be so MAD! "

The smaller saiyajin lept to his feet and zipped over him, suspicious, " Find out about what? "

" NOTHING. " Goku said loudly.

" Hmm.... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " You know Kakarrotto, on the way to the gravity room, I've been thinking? "

" About giving me the nice new gi you made? " Goku chirped eagerly.

" No. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " About why I don't seem to remember wanting to or even the act of crowning you my Oujo.

The entire topic confused just about everyone else I've come into contact with today as well; Vejitto, Gogeta, Onna. Bura

seemed as if it were normal though--but that doesn't count since she always acts like you're my Oujo. "

Goku started to sweat profusely, " ... "

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta stopped pacing and turned to face him, " Did something so tramatic happen recently that we

needed to use Bulma's brain-freezer to block it out? "

" _▫_WHEW_▫_! " Goku let out a sigh of relief.

" No, that's not it. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" WAHH! " Goku fell over, " W--why wouldn't that be it, Veggie? "

" Your reaction differed from how you would normally react in finding out part of your memory'd been erased. Which

means---you know what's going on, don't you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked evilly at him.

" Ah... " Goku continued to stare, then started laughing nervously.

" Just because your kaka-germs keep mushying up my brain ever other scene doesn't mean its depleted my intellgence

any. " the ouji pointed out, " So, whadda ya keeping from me, Kakay? " he tilted his head and smiled.

" I'll---tell Veggie if he can beat me in a spar! " Goku blurted out, then slapped his hands over his mouth.

" Fair enough. " Vegeta put his wrist-bands away in his gi pants pockets and pulled out his usual white gloves,

" How's 500x gravity sound to you, Kakarrotto? "

" But Veggie I'm not used to---OOP! " Goku nearly fell backward.

" _▫_GRAVITY SIMULATION ACTIVATED: 500x NORMAL EARTH GRAVITY_▫_ " the computer announced as the entire room went red.

Goku re-oriented himself while Vegeta did a few crunches.

Vegeta burst into ssj2, " HERE I COME, KAKARROTTO! GET READY! " he lept up into the air and flew at Goku.

The larger saiyajin laughed, " You're gonna make this tough, arentcha Veggie? " he burst into ssj2 as well.

" Wouldn't have it any other way! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh, I should've gone and wished myself saiyajin when I had the chance. " Bulma chuckled and got up, " Well, come

on Mirai, let's go find Son-kun and find out if this "wish" of his is permanent or not. "

" Are you SURE it's the result of a wish though? " Mirai asked.

" Well the dragonballs were active yesterday and they're back to being stones again today; Son-kun just must've

gotten desperate. I don't blame him; almost 2 years and none of us bothered to just come out and explain to him that a

saiyajin oujo and a buddy are two different things? " she headed towards the stairs, " I have to tell you though, its more

Vegeta I'm worried about. Son-kun can bounce back from this stuff, well, practically anything. But Vegeta...he sucks it in

and broods about it, gets himself upset, depressed, confused...I don't want him to deal with all that. He's dealt with enough

of that stuff to last a lifetime. And now he's not gonna trust Son-kun with the dragonballs anymore. "

" He doesn't trust Son-san with much of anything. " Mirai sweatdropped, following her up the stairs.

" Heh, yeah, you're right. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAHHHHHHHHHH! "

" _▫_BOOF_▫_! " Vegeta landed with a thud on his back.

" Haha! I gotcha! " Goku grinned. He blinked as as Vegeta's eyes widened in panic and the ouji quickly shifted his

body weight, knocking Goku off guard and flipping their positions around so the larger saiyajin was now pinned. Vegeta formed

a small ball of ki on the tip of his pointer finger.

" And now I have got you! " he smirked, " So, Kakarrotto, my Oujo, care to explain my little lapse in memory? Or

shall I force the information out of you by bringing your mind into such a state of pure bliss that you'll have no choice but

to admit the little secret you're carrying? "

Goku laughed, " Heehee, silly Veggie! You can't change my state of mind without the a-ddition of either a caffeinated

or alcoholic beverage. "

Vegeta smirked and concentrated, " Can't I? "

" VEGETA?! "

" ??? " the ouji looked up to see Bulma and Mirai standing in the doorway, both of them gawking at him, " Ah, what

is it? "

" Hahahahaaa.... "

Vegeta glanced down and let out a yelp to see Goku's face now glowing bright pink while a trail of drool dribbled out

the side of his mouth, " AHHH-HAH! " he lept to his feet, " B--Bulma--and, but, Kakarrotto--I, he, me, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY

BRAIN!! " Vegeta wailed, clutching his head and falling back onto his rump.

Bulma looked at him, concerned, " Vegeta, I-- " she took a step into the room only to instantly slam down onto the

floor, " OOF! "

" This can't be happening, I can't believe it this is impossible I don't feel that way towards Kakarrotto yet he's

my Oujo and I would NEVER agree to doing such a, I don't even REMEMBER a single part of-- " he rattled off, frightened, " Oh

GOD I platonically "smooched" him earlier DIDN'T I!? "

" Hee—— " Goku waved to him, dazed.

The ouji's face turned bright red and he waved, " Haha——---_▫_SLAP_▫_! " he slapped himself across the face, " STOP THAT!

" Vegeta snapped at himself.

" Um, Vegeta? "

" Oh! " he turned his attention back to Bulma.

" If..you don't you shut the machine off? " she sweatdropped.

" Hm?....OH! " the ouji lept to his feet and quickly pressed the off button on the gravity machine, causing

everything to revert its normal gravitational level.

" _▫_Whew_▫_ " Bulma stood up, " That is truely amazing that you can walk around under such pressure like its nothing at

all. " she said, impressed.

" Ha, that type of pressure is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now concerning Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, uneasy.

Goku sat up; the ouji's concentration broken and his mind feeling awake and alert again.

" Yes, "Kakarrotto". Vegeta may I speak to Son-kun for a moment? " Bulma asked.

Goku froze. He lept to his feet and zipped behind Vegeta for protection, " Am I in trouble? "

Bulma sweatdropped, " No Son-kun. Just follow me. Vegeta you stay here. " she instructed.

" **Bye**, Veggie. " Goku waved sadly to him.

" **Bye**, Kakay. " Vegeta waved back just as sadly.

" Come on, "Kakay". " Bulma said dryly, pulling Goku out of the room and turning the corner so they couldn't be

heard.

" So. "

" So. "

" Dragonballs. "

" Forgive me? "

" What did you wish for? "

" To be Veggie's Oujo for a day. "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" I KNEW IT! HA! I KNEW that's what it was! Or at least something in that general area. " Bulma said, proud of

herself, " I told Vegeta he should've just explained the "Oujo" title to you, but he didn't want to hurt your feelings and

lose his relationship with you. " she nodded confidently, " I'm glad you only chose 1 day though, things could get really

complicated around here if you had gone with an entire month as I originally suspected--once I figured out you made the

wish. "

" Actually I wanted to wish to be Veggie's Oujo **FOREVER**, " Goku's eyes widened on the word "forever", " but

Shenlong wasn't recharged enough to grant a wish that large. " he nodded.

Bulma paled, " Oh. "Forever". " she glanced back around the corner to see Vegeta standing in the hallway in the

little blue gi, " Oh Vegeta... " Bulma said, worried, then looked back and nearly fell over at the grin on Goku's face, " OH

Vegeta. " she gulped, " Listen Son-kun, I know it was wrong of us to keep all these details about your current "title" from

you, but I want to let you know that Vegeta has a very good reason for why he never told you, and that's because he CARES

about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt or confused or emotionally scarred. Now that doesn't mean it was right to not tell

you after so much time as passed, and going behind our backs to take up what was supposed to be one of Gohan and Videl's

wishes isn't right either, but we can't do anything about that until Dende recharges the dragonballs again. So what we're

gonna do now is let you enjoy your little "Veggie's Oujo" day; the spell will wear off tommorow anyway. Whether or not

Vegeta will remember any of this is anyone's guess. Now has anything "non-platonic" happened to you or Vegeta since you made

the wish? "

" Uhh... " Goku looked down at her, taking everything Bulma had said, in. He pointed to his cheek, " Well, Veggie did

give me a smooch on the cheek earlier. "

" "Smooch"es are platonic though. " Bulma pointed out.

Goku blinked, " Yeah! Yes they are! " he nodded, " It's just that Veggie giving me one is a rare occurance. "

Bulma laughed, " A VERY rare occurance. "

The two friends smiled.

" ..hey Son-kun, out of scientific curiousity, who's seme and who's uke? " she whipped out a mini-laptop.

Goku stared at her blankly, " I dunno, who are they? "

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Ya know what? Nevermind. " she put the mini-laptop away, " Why don't you go back and

spar with Vegeta and tell him that I said not to worry and I'll tell him why all these things have happened to him tommorow;

that is if he doesn't retain his current memories himself. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku saluted her, then turned the corner, " Hey Veggie! "

" Let's go on a picnic! " the ouji randomly whipped out a gigantic picnic-basket.

" YEAH!!! " Goku gushed.

" Wah! " Bulma fell over, " I guess all those kaka-germs must send Vegeta into random mood-swings or something. " she

scratched her head. She watched Vegeta lead Goku to the front door, _::I don't think Vegeta'd forgive me if I let him out in_

_public like this...::_ " Vegeta Son-kun wait up! " she ran over to them, then zipped between Vegeta and the door.

" What is it? " the ouji blinked in a Goku-esque way.

" How about instead of taking a long trip back to Mount Paozu to picnic, you just go have it in the backyard. Toussan

and I opened the pool the other day--you can even take a swim. " she suggested.

Vegeta looked over at Goku as if for guidance, " Kakarrotto? "

" I do enjoy Bulma's pool...and Chi-chan might be home and that is also where all her weapons which were supposedly

retired happen to be as well---hey! I figured something out logically, just like VEGGIE! " he grinned.

" _▫_clap_▫_clap_▫_clap_▫_ " Vegeta contently appluaded him.

" Yes little Veggie, we shall picnic in Bulma's backyard! " Goku patted Vegeta on the head.

" ONWARD HO! " Vegeta pointed off in the other direction, mock-heroically.

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" Heeheehee. "

" Haha..hahaha. "

They burst into simultaneous laughter and walked towards the backyard.

Bulma sighed with relief, " Well, there's one gigantic disaster averted...technically into a smaller disaster, but

still, it's better than leaving them alone unsupervised with Vegeta's brain in THIS state of mind. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_HUFF_▫_ _▫_HUFF_▫_ _▫_HUFF_▫_ " Chi-Chi continued her climb, " This is somehow harder without Gohan. " she remarked to

herself, then froze, " Waitaminute, why am **I** struggling?! I can fly--hover--sort of fly; and I have Kinto'un! "

" ...!!....!...?...!.. " Kinto'un, hovering next to her, nodded in agreement.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at the little orange cloud lamely, twitching, " You KNEW I was over here why did you make me

struggle like that!! " she waved her arms in the air, annoyed.

" ?? " Kinto'un shrugged.

" Hnn.. " Chi-Chi sent a minor death-glare at the cloud, then hopped on. Kinto'un let out a minor yelp, " Oh don't

complain, you know I'm not that heavy. " she folded her arms, then looked through the windows as the cloud moved to the

left, " OH! There he is! Stop! " Chi-Chi said to Kinto'un. She smushed her face against the window to Trunks's room, where

he and Goten were currently playing a racing game, " Goten! GOTEN TRUNKS OPEN UP! " Chi-Chi pounded against the window.

" ▫WWWWWWREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO▫ " the sound of the tv blasting with race-car-related noise

engulfed the entire room.

" Haha! Looks like I'm winning now, Trunks! " Goten grinned.

" Heh, not THIS time! For I have...a POWERUP! "

" ▫GASP▫! But I didn't see you use it! If you had one you would've used it by now! "

" I did pick it up but I personally saved this one just incase you happened to get ahead of me in the home stretch. "

Trunks smirked, informing him, " SPEED BURST POWER-UP! " he hit the circle button on the playstation controller.

" NOOOOOOO!! " Goten wailed in shock as a bright red aura covered Trunks's car and it blasted past his into the

finish line where millions of little virtual-people cheered in the stands.

" BWAHAHA! " Trunks laughed in a Veggie-ish way, " BEHOLD THE WINNER! " he pumped his fist up in the air while

holding the controller.

" No fair you cheated! " Goten exclaimed.

" I didn't cheat, I just created a strategic plan in my head and then applied it; just like Toussan does in battle! "

Trunks boasted.

" I thought Veggie-san attacks head-on in "battle". " Goten said skeptically.

" ...well, yeah, he does; but the other times he uses a strategic plan. " Trunks nodded.

" GOTEN! "

Both chibis paused.

" ▫THUMP▫THUMP▫THUMP▫ "

Goten looked over and shrieked to see someone smushed against the window, " AHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER.....oh no, wait,

that's my Kaasan. " he blinked, then grinned and waved to her, " HI KAASAN! "

Trunks opened the window, causing Chi-Chi and Kinto'un to tumble inside, " Mrs. Son? "

" And Kinto'un! " Goten patted the little orange cloud.

Chi-Chi got up and dusted herself off, " Goten, Trunks, thanks for your assistance. " she smiled, then narrowed her

eyes, " Now where's Goku-san! I need to have a TALK with him. "

" OOOooh, that means Toussan's in trouble. " Goten nodded.

" Yes sweetie, yes he is. Now do you know WHERE he is? Either of you? "

Trunks sensed around, " I think he's downstairs. "

" Thank you Trunks. " and with that, Chi-Chi left the room; followed by Kinto'un.

" Man Goten, what'd your Toussan do anyway? "

" I dunno, but whatever it is Kaasan's really mad at him. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ya know, I don't think I'd believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. " Bulma remarked, stunned. She, Mirai, Vejitto,

Gogeta and Bura all stood infront of the open backdoor while Bunni shifted through the fridge.

Out in Bulma's backyard sat an unfathomably large picnic blanket. On the blanket sat Goku and Vegeta along with

enough food to last the two saiyajin for at least a couple hours. Goku had a fancy napkin wrapped around his neck like a bib

and Vegeta was currently cutting up a chocolate-chip cookie. The ouji plunked his fork into one of the cookie chunks and then

held it politely out towards Goku, who opened his mouth super-wide and ate the piece of cookie off the fork like it was the

last slice of food on Earth. Vegeta wiped the saliva off the fork and his gloved hand, then put it down and sat back while

Goku grabbed several cookies. Goku said something to Vegeta, who opened his own mouth as wide as it could go, then chucked

to cookies at him, Vegeta leaning off in the direction each cookie flew in, catching it in his mouth and swallowing it whole

each time.

" ... " Mirai stared blankly, " So this is what it'd be like if Son-san was Toussan's Oujo, huh? " he gawked.

" That looks kinda fun. We should have a machine that shoots cookies into our mouths, Goggie. " Vejitto thought

outloud.

Gogeta invisioned one of those machines that shoots baseballs out of it, " Yeah! Maybe we can order one of these! "

he pointed to his thought-bubble.

Bulma looked over at the visible thought-bubble, " How is that physically possible? " she sweatdropped.

" You know, " Mirai started, " It actually looks pretty "platonic" at the moment. "

" What does? "

Mirai paused, then looked over to see Chi-Chi and Kinto'un standing there, " GAH!? C--Chi-Chi. Ah, hi. " he laughed

nervously.

" So Goku-san actually made a wish this time, huh? " she said, unusually calm.

" Y--yeah. Though Son-kun actually taking control of the situation had only a 4 chance of occuring in the first

place. " Bulma spoke up.

" Oh. "

" ...uh, aren't you mad? " she said, surprised, " You know, that he disobeyed and then wished for something "selfish"

which involved Vegeta? "

" As long as Goku-san's in control of this bizarre little dilemma; and I know the Ouji didn't make the wish; then I'm

alright. " Chi-Chi nodded, then left back outside.

" Wait, where are you going? "

" I'm going to talk to Goku-san. You know, find out exactly how he worded his wish, and if he used both of them. "

Chi-Chi explained, then walked off.

" Poor Son-san, he doesn't even see her comin. " Mirai paled.

" Catch Veggie! " Goku tossed another cupcake Vegeta's way. The little ouji bounced up and caught it in his mouth,

" Hahaha! " Goku applauded, " Veggie's so cute! "

" Interesting wish, Goku-san. "

" O.O " Goku's eyes bugged out and he looked to his right to see Chi-Chi standing there, " EEP! CHI-CHAN! " he zipped

infront of Vegeta, " DON'T HURT VEGGIE!! "

" You made a wish, didn't you, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

" Wish? " Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who grabbed Chi-Chi and rushed to the other end of the yard.

Goku took a deep breath, " AHH.......yes. "

" Oh Goku-sa, how COULD you! You KNEW those two wishes were for Gohan and Videl! " she scolded him.

" I'm sorry. " Goku looked downward, " I just wanted to be Veggie's Oujo so BADLY, and no one would tell me anything

about what it was like and...I am SO SORRY! Please forgive me! "

" Hmm....how long does this wish last? "

" One day. "

" You're forgiven. " she nodded.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Goku wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead, " Haha, I thought you were gonna blast little Veggie's

head off or somethin. "

" You know I was until I recognized and figured out exactly why there seemed to be a gap in both my memory and the

Ouji's of this. Now that I know this is your fault, and that for once the Ouji is actually the victim, I have no reason to

cause him harm. " Chi-Chi smiled, then narrowed her eyes, " Unless he kissed you. He didn't kiss you did he? "

Goku let out a gasp of horror, " NO! Veggie would NEVER do that and I would NEVER do that to Veggie! " his entire

face turned bright pink, " ...though Veggie gave me a smooch earlier but smooches are platonic. "

" Ah.. " Chi-Chi said, then glanced back to see Vegeta watching them in his little blue gi with a cookie half-in his

mouth, " You have no idea how much more at ease I feel with YOU in charge of him. "

" Huh? " Goku blinked, then laughed, " Aw Chi-chan no one's "in charge". Oujis and Oujos are equal; Veggie even let

me HELP him in the kitchen earlier! "

" But, he's in a GI. " she pointed to the ouji.

" Veggie likes his gi. " Goku said, then grinned at him, " Don'tcha **Veggie**! "

" It's comfortable and aerodynamic, Kakay! " Vegeta grinned back.

" ♥♥♥ " Goku sighed, feeling all warm and mushy inside.

" Oh yeah, he's acting SO unaffected by both your germs and the wish, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.

" Oh **Veggie** " Goku tossed a cheese-doodle at the ouji, who caught it.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku chucked several more types of food at Vegeta, " Wow, he's pretty good at catching food in

his mouth, kinda like Buu's dog. " she snickered, " ...can I though something? "

" CATCH VEGGIE! " Goku gushed, holding up another object.

Chi-Chi gawked, " Is that a WHOLE WATERMELON?! "

" FOUR! " Goku shouted, chucking the watermelon at Vegeta.

" Ahh-- " Vegeta opened his mouth wide, then let out a yelp as the melon hit head on and launched Vegeta backwards

into the air and straight through the wooden fence. He landed with a thud onto the hood of his car, setting off the alarm.

" ▫RARARARARARARARARARARAR▫! "

" MWAHAHAHAHA**HA**-- " Chi-Chi laughed, then got a look at the horrified expression on Goku's face, " --ah, right.

The Ouji's in pain. I shouldn't be laughing. "

Goku hopped the fence and ran up to Vegeta, who was laying on his back ontop of the car with the watermelon still

wedged in his mouth, " Veggie! Oh Veggie are you alright! " he worriedly scooped the little ouji up and pulled the melon

from his mouth.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by the front of his gi, twitching and annoyed, " Go in the house and get me some Peasant-Repel

and we'll talk about it. "

" OH-KAY! " Goku chirped, then dropped Vegeta and turned around only to pause when he heard the second thump.

" Oww. "

The larger saiyajin sweatdropped, " Sorry Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I am so sorry for your loss. ▫snicker▫ "

" Shuddup Onna. "

" Veggie please be quiet or I won't be able to wrap it up right. "

Vegeta sat on the living room couch, his gi top on the ground and Goku currently sitting beside him wrapping a large

bandaid-wrap around his chest and back. On Vegeta's lap sat his bottle of Peasant-Repel which he'd almost depleted after

spraying himself once back inside.

" It's a good thing we had leftover chest/back wrap from when I hurt my back due to the Big Meanie. " Goku smiled at

the little ouji.

Vegeta's cheeks turned red and he quickly sprayed himself again, then looked back over in the other direction only to

sweatdrop at the content, closed-eyes smile Chi-Chi had on, " Well, you're in a good mood for just wanting to kill me an

hour ago. "

" You should've seen the force with which that melon sent you FLYING! It was poetry in motion. Well, semi-rhyming

poetry with several spelling errors in motion--but still a gorgeous memory I shall keep with me always. " she grinned, " If

only you'd cracked your spine. "

Vegeta twitched, " Hey, I need my lower body for something VERY IMPORTANT later on. " he smirked.

" Like what? " she blinked.

" ... " Vegeta turned proudly to his left only to come face-to-face with a warmly-smiling Goku.

" Mmm——— "

" Uh.. " the ouji paused and suddenly paled at the brief blip of a thought that'd popped into his brain, " OH GOD!! "

he grabbed the bottle of Peasant-Repel, popped the spray part off and dumped the remainder of it over the top of his head

while shuddering violently, " Oh GOD! I think **I** just had a "naughty thought". " he gulped, then shook the bottle in the

air, " CURSE YOU KAKARROTTO AND YOUR BOND OF MUSH!!! "

" Hee! Veggie! " Goku reached over and glomped the ouji, knocking them both onto the couch, " Veggie makes me so

HAPPY! "

" Ah, yes, that's nice. Real nice. And ah, you know what would make "Veggie" happy? "

Goku squeezed tighter, " :) "

" No, not that. If you'd flip over so I'm not on the bottom. "

" Aww come now, Ouji. Goku-san's enjoying it. " Chi-Chi said, then smirked, " He likes being ontop. "

" ... " Vegeta paled, " Uh....oww oww oww! " he faked, " Kakarrotto, my back! It aches from the constant

kaka-pressure you apply to it! " he mock-gasped in pain, then said smoothly, " If only we could switch places it would make

my back feel oh-so-much better. " he looked up only to find he was now looking down at the smiling Goku. Vegeta shook his

head in confusion, " Wait a...how did...umm..**my back is CURED**! " he announced proudly.

" YAY! " Goku gushed and hugged Vegeta tightly.

Vegeta snickered at the now-peeved Chi-Chi, " Heh-heh, kaka-sandwich. "

" I really dislike you. " Chi-Chi said while glaring at him.

" I know, isn't it grand! " Vegeta grinned back at her.

" And ironic-cally, the watermelon didn't get a scratch! " Gogeta walked by with the melon in hand.

" Let's go cut it up, Goggie! " Vejitto followed him into the kitchen.

" SAVE ME A PIECE! " Vegeta called after them.

" ALRIGHT! "

The ouji turned back to Chi-Chi and smirked, " Perhaps I should remove my pants as well. "

" Don't you DARE! "

" I could have bruises and bumps there too, you know. I did hit that car awful hard. " Vegeta said casually.

" Not hard enough to remove your pants! " she snapped.

" HEY Vegeta! I think you should leave your pants right where they are! " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Very well then. My pants will stay where they are.....until _later_. "

" What's later? Is it a prize? " Goku said eagerly.

" Yes, a special prize..for.....for special....for.....something feels very wrong here. " Vegeta paused, sweating

profusely, " But I can't exactly tell what that is. It's as if there's some part of my mind that's screaming "flee! Runaway

and never look back! And whatever you do don't look into the eyes!". " he moved his hands around.

" _I think Veggie has pretty eyes._ "

" ... " Vegeta stared back at the larger saiyajin blankly, " Did you just attempt to say something suggestive? "

" I'm not sure.... " Goku stared back, confused, then grinned, " Is it good? "

" Well, it's uh.....the word "suggestive" is mostly used to...suggest an underlying thought in addition to the

words being said, so it really depends on what the underlying thought was. "

" What was it? "

" That I want to gaze deep into Veggie's little Veggie-soul and by doing so learn the secrets of the universe? "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" ...**BULMA!!!** " Vegeta screamed in terror, jumping off of Goku and running off into the other room, " BULMA HELP

ME!! "

" Haha, good one Goku-san. You scared the Ouji GOOD. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

" Ac-tually, thanks to my special saiyajin oujo powers, I can literally do that if Veggie gave me clearance to

enter his mind. " Goku spoke up.

" Really? "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" You should try that before your "special saiyajin oujo powers" wear off. There's quite a few interesting Ouji

factoids I'd like to find out about. "

" HAHA! Yeah, me too! " Goku grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

An hour passed, and Bulma was able to slap Vegeta out of hysteria.

The nervous little ouji now sat on the couch in the living room; still bandaged up. Luckily for him the room was

now unoccupied, _::That, that big baka, creeping me out like that!:: _he fumed, then settled down into a smirk, " At least I'm

safe inside my own native language, the one Kakarrotto cannot comprehend nor speak in thanks to me never teaching him. "

" Nonka te ba, Veggie! " Goku gushed sweetly, walking by.

" Den pemo, Kakarrotto. " the ouji replied, reaching for the remote only to freeze seconds later, " !!! "

Goku whistled the saiyajin oujo's royal theme song that only Vegeta knew the words to as the large saiyajin left the

room.

Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched, " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! BULMA!!! " he burst off toward the lab.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So what do think the sleeping arrangements are going to be tonight? " Bulma asked outloud. She was sitting at a

small table outside on the front lawn with Vejitto, Gogeta, and Mirai. Bunni was watering the flowers while humming.

" Never heard that song before. " Mirai glanced over at her.

" Oh its a snappy little tune I heard Goku whistling earlier, it's very catchy. " Bunni smiled, then sweatdropped

when she'd noticed the watering can was empty. She walked over to the hose and turned it on.

" Hey, Mirai, Veji-- " Bulma paused to see a huge chunk of watermelon inside Vejitto's mouth, Gogeta the same only

with his chunk on the inside of the opposite cheek as Vejitto's, " Hey Mirai? Didn't you hear what I just said? "

" I'm afraid my answer'll upset you so I'm pretending to not have heard you. "

" But now that you've told me that you did hear me that destroys the entire point of what you were trying to do. "

" ... " _▫_

" Too-chey! "

" It's touche, Goggie. "

" Ah, ▫chomp▫! "

" ..I don't think they'd be rooming together tonight, not after the way Toussan freaked out earlier. " Mirai finally

spoke up again.

" I hope they don't. " Bulma sighed, " But who knows--with all these mood swings Vegeta's been swung back and forth

with since Goku made his wish. And I don't even KNOW what Vegeta's room looks like at this point! "

" What do you mean? " Gogeta asked.

" You know, how parts of the inside of the house now look all saiyajin-ish...saiyajinese...saiya--oh you know! Like

the inside of buildings back on Bejito-sei. What if Vegeta's room now has a gigantic vibrating waterbed with neck-massaging

pillows and heated satin sheets?! What then! "

" Do they make such beds? " Vejitto tilted his head.

Bulma groaned, " I don't know! It's just that, I have such mixed feelings about this. I mean, I want Vegeta to be

happy, but I want Son-kun to be happy too, and their opinions on "happy" just, conflict with each other's. That and I keep

seeing this awkward mental picture with them in that mental imaginary 'bed' and... "

" ...oh there's nothing wrong with that dear, they're both very handsome young men. Why if I were a young girl again

and I met one of them on the street you bet I'd-- " Bunni mused.

" --ah, thanks Kaasan! " Bulma sweatdropped.

" BULMA!!!! "

" There's our ouji. " Bulma laughed nervously as Vegeta, left-eye-still-twitching, screeched to a halt infront of

her, " Hi Vege-- "

" --OH BULMA IT'S TERRIFYING! " Vegeta panicked.

" What? What is it? "

Vegeta took a deep breath, still shivering, " Kakarrottopickedthelinguisticpartofmybrainandnowhestalkingtomeinmy-

-nativelanguageis NOTHING SACRED?! "

" In your head TODAY? No. "

Vegeta hung his head, " Why must it be this way! And what was I THINKING when I crowned Kakarrotto my Oujo!! "

" I'm, not sure. "

" I mean, being able to speak in my native language and having Kakarrotto being UNABLE to speak in it was one of the

few remaining privacys I had left! And now its GONE! It makes me feel so naked infront of him. " Vegeta gulped.

" Yeah, say Vegeta, speaking of privacy and nakedness, where are planning on having Son-kun sleep tonight? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmmhmm la la la la, la la la la, hmmhmm hmmhmm, la la la, la. " Goku hummed a saiyajin song as he took

several food items out of the fridge and cabinet. He had just tried to sing the words to the song only to find out it

sounded horribly underpracticed when compaired to Vegeta's singing abilities, " I wonder where Veggie learned to sing,

anyway? " he thought outloud, " And when?....Maybe if I sing slower. " he scratched his head. He hadn't literally learned

the language but had picked up random words that he heard floating through Vegeta's head; however just a few seconds after

he'd said what he thought was "hello" to Vegeta; the ouji shut his mind off completely, " I didn't mean to upset Veggie like

that. " he frowned, " I don't want Veggie to be mad at me, and I don't want Veggie to be scared of me either. " he held up

a box, " Veggie's always making yummy food for me, and he showed me earlier that with his Veggie-knowledge I can make food

too!--well, only for 24 hours, but I'll show Veggie! I'll make a delicious treat just for him--to make up for scaring him

earlier. " Goku poured some flour in a bowl. He reached his hand up to momentarily touch the oujo crown on his head, " I

hope Veggie forgives me. " his cheeks flushed. The large saiyajin took a deep breath and tried to sing the song again, only

this time going much slower, " Po lana e ti yo, mupoba teba nah li kana... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" What do you mean, where is Kakarrotto going to sleep? " Vegeta stared at her blankly, " He's going to sleep where

he always sleeps. "

Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

" In my room. "

" **WHAT?!** " she pulled a double-take, " What do you mean in YOUR room!? Since WHEN has Son-kun slept in your room! "

Vegeta started to retort only to pull back, a bewildered look on his face, " ... "

" Listen, you're really confused, I know that. But I on, you'd...I mean, do you really think its wise to

let Son-kun sleep in your room tonight? _::Especially with the wish wearing off sometime tonight::_ "

" Of course! Just because Kakarrotto's...and I'm....I really wish someone would tell me what's going on here! "

he exclaimed, flopping down in a spare chair, " It's all so damn confusing. " he let out a hollow laugh, " Half of my head

wants to shower Kakarrotto with affection while the other half feels like its going to have a mental heart-attack if this

goes any further. "

Bulma bit her lip, " Vegeta, the tru-- "

" --the one thing they both agree on however, is that I most likely hurt Kakarrotto's feelings by running out of the

room screaming like that. He doesn't deserve that, not at all. Kakarrotto's a wonderful saiyajin, a magnificant one. " the

ouji smirked, getting up, " I'm going to go apologize to him. See you later Bulma. " he left and headed back inside.

" ... " the others all watched the ouji go back inside.

" Well, " Bulma said, shocked, " That was certainly, mature of him. "

" Mmm-hmm " the fusion nodded, just as shocked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh, there we go! " Vegeta stood infront of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. The ouji had changed out of the

gi and was back in his usual training outfit. He had his royal saiyajin armor and red cape on overtop of it. Vegeta adjusted

the armor slightly, " "It's best for saiyajin royalty to wear their traditional armor while issuing a formal apology". " he

quoted boastfully, then left the room and walked out into the hallway, " I forgot who taught me that one, Kaasan or

Toussan. " the ouji scratched his head. He paused and sniffed the air, " I smell, chocolate. " he peeked around the corner

and nearly fell over in shock.

" Hi Veggie! " Goku chirped. The larger saiyajin stood behind the table in the kitchen, back in the saiyajin oujo

uniform. On the table sat a perfectly proportioned chocolate cake. Vegeta walked up to it and looked down at it. On the top

of the cake it read in light blue saiyago letters "For Veggie". He looked up to see Goku smiling warmly at him.

" Uhh...it's a, wow you did that? " Vegeta said in surprise.

" Well, I probably won't be able to bake a cake this good for Veggie tommorow, so I decided to make one now. " Goku

said, then looked away a bit, embarassed, " It's to make up for me frightening my Veggie earlier. "

" Haha. "

Goku looked back, confused.

" Oh Kakarrotto, you don't have to apologize for that. I should be apologizing to you. It must've hurt that I

reacted to you actually speaking to me in our native language, by running away. " Vegeta chuckled.

A grin appeared on Goku's face, " I'll forgive Veggie, if Veggie forgives me. "

Vegeta smirked and held out his hand, " Deal. " they shook on it, then sat down. Vegeta watched in suspicion as Goku

cut the cake. Even though the larger saiyajin had cooked earlier, all he did was help Vegeta. The last time he had made food

on his own, it turned out....less than desirable. Vegeta braced himself for whatever could be inside the cake; ranging from

it being undercooked to overcooked, or even having fish bits inside it.

" Here u go Veggie! " Goku plopped a piece down on the plate.

The ouji looked at it. The slice looked completely normal, " You gotta be kidding? " he poked the cake with his

gloved hand.

Goku blinked, " Veggie why are you poking the cake? "

" Ah, no reason! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then watched as Goku cut a slice of cake for himself. He put it own his

plate.

" Aren't you going to eat it Veggie? "

" You go first. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" ? " Goku shrugged, then started to eat the slice, " Mmm——! It's so yummy! I should learn how to bake on my own so I

don't have to depend on Veggie and Chi-chan for snacks all the time. "

" No! "

" ? " the larger saiyajin looked up from his chocolate cake.

" It's, alright. I don't mind having you depend on me. " Vegeta stammered out with a small blush-line over his nose,

" Afterall its part of my duties as the saiyajin no ouji to look after my fellow saiyajin. "

" Oh. "

" ...and I like taking care of you. You make me feel like, like I'm actually accomplishing something. My title would

feel useless if I didn't have you. "

A blush-line appeared over the larger saiyajin's nose. He made a shy smile, " Does Veggie, like having me around,

as his oujo? "

" Uh-- " Vegeta looked up to see Goku's bangs covering his eyes, preventing the ouji from reading him, " Kakarrotto?"

" Hai? "

" You ever feel...you know, like everyone else is in on some big thing only they won't tell you? " Vegeta tried to

describe it.

" I know exactly what that's like Veggie. It's so frustrating. " Goku pouted.

" Ha, no kidding. "

" It's funny. "

" I'm still not completely sure what being Veggie's Oujo means, but, I like it. " he looked back up and Vegeta's face

turned bright red at the mushy expression the other saiyajin had on, " It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, and like

Veggie's always there. "

" Ah, heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" And I can DO things! Things I never knew how to do before! Like, like BAKE! And speak Veggie-ese just like Veggie!"

Goku gushed excitedly, " Oh Veggie why didn't you tell me about all this stuff SOONER? "

" I, didn't want to hurt your feelings. " Vegeta admitted.

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" Aww VEGGIE! " Goku glomped Vegeta tightly out of nowhere, " You're so silly! Not knowing that the saiyajin oujo and

saiyajin ouji get to share knowledge and skills is not something that would make me feel HURT. It's something that makes me

feel **happy** in that I get to share my skills with Veggie and he gets to share his with me! "

" Well, yes, there is that. " Vegeta said, then felt himself sink backwards deeper into the hug, " WAHH! LET GO LET

GO LET GO! TOO CLOSE! TOO---wait a second how did I get on your lap? " Vegeta paused from panicking and looked around.

Somehow Goku had lifted him off his seat, sat down in his place, and plopped the ouji on his lap without Vegeta even

realizing it.

" Veggiesowarm. " the larger saiyajin mused, " Like a really comfy pillow. " Goku rested his chin on Vegeta's

shoulder armor.

" Eep. " Vegeta squeaked out.

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" I really like being around you, Veggie. You're so special and unique and Veggietastic and Veggierific and

Veggielicious and-- "

" --let's not use that last one. " Vegeta said bluntly, sweatdropping.

" Oh, oh-kay. And Veggiestounding and Veggiemazing and....sometimes I wish I were more like Veggie. " Goku smiled.

Vegeta laughed, " HAHA...oh no you don't. I have enough mental problems--that's one thing I don't wanna share with

ya Kakarrotto. "

" Aw Veggie you don't have mental problems. " Goku looked down at him, chuckling.

Vegeta slipped out of the hug and landed on the floor, " Fine, call it "trama" then. I can't see why you'd even... "

he trailed off.

Goku grinned, proud, " It's cuz Veggie has the courage to do what I can't. Veggie's the only one who can stand up to

Chi-chan. "

Vegeta paused.

" Think about it Veggie, you're the only one who has ever stood up to Chi-chan when I'm afraid to. I love Chi-chan

its just that she's so much more assertive than I am that sometimes I can't bring myself to ask certain things. Everyone

else freaks out just like me when she gets mad; but not Veggie. Veggie holds his ground and sometimes even wins arguments

against her. Veggie's my hero. "

" ... " Vegeta's cheeks glew bright red. A smile curved around his face, " Your "hero", huh? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded contently.

" Heh-heh. " Vegeta stabbed his fork into his own piece of cake while still looking at Goku. The ouji opened his

mouth and stuck the piece of cake inside. Goku looked on intently. A look of surprise came over the ouji's features, " Hmm!

It's sweet. "

" Hee— "

* * *

11:21 PM 7/1/2004  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Goku: Ooh, looks like I make good cake afterall!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) With MY knowledge.

Chuquita: You can see why I thought this situation called for a PG-13.

Vegeta: (smirks) I like the fact that you used a sole curse word on this thing.

Chuquita: It was to enlarge your visible frustration. And under PG-13 law we can use curse words in few occations. OH!

(to audiance) That Dragonball Forever book I got, according to the Daizenshu EX site, its got an indepth section where

Toriyama talks about the roots of the characters and answers questions pertaining to the characters which have puzzled many

a dbz fan. Unfortunately....I can't read japanese.

Vegeta: (snickers) Ah, irony.

Chuquita: I may post a page of it on deviantart to see if anyone could translate any of it. I can only guess at some of the

questions by the pictures stationed next to them; also I can read the names of all the characters in japanese.

Vegeta: But that's it.

Chuquita: Yup. The names and a few katakana words are the basic extent of my japanese-to-english translation knowledge.

Goku: (smiles) Its better than my knowledge of how-to-translate Veggie-ese!

Vegeta: Ba nopa de mao tasee.

Chuquita: Indeed. And now onto the reviewer replies!

**RELOAD/NEW REPLIES:**

To tea: So happy you still like it! Heh, everybody else was so worried and paranoid of what would happen if Goku found out. True. It should be up today! :)

To Saiyajin-Neko: Welcome back! So glad you liked it. This chapter's got the answer! :D I'll update soon. It's actually easier to update this fic since its been finished already :D

To Crimson-Red Amber: Heh, I have yet to reveal what the rituals are, but will in a future fic. They could if they were to have a fusion-baby. So happy it made you laugh!

dl

/dl

**PREVIOUS REPLIES:**

To Hakura: Yeah, I just got slurpee and icee flavors mixed up '.';; I did have a coca-cola icee the other day, coincidentally

. They did go down there before, but it took them a while to get the ingredients together and then let the slurpee machine

cool up.

To PerfectCell17: Thanks so much!

To KrysSaiyan: Thanks! Yeah, I didn't see it either. That's why it confused me so much.

To Afrodite: Yup! Goku may be finding that out in Part 4 :) After waiting so long even Goku had to take action. Chi-Chi did

indeed get mad, that is until she figured out what happened. She's not nearly as angry at Goku as she would've been had

Vegeta made the wish.

To BlackDragonFury: Yup! By using Veggie's knowledge Goku can now read, write, and speak saiyago for the day. He loses those

skills once the wish is over though. Hai, what I thought was especially weird about it was it was from a semi-regular

reviewer. Ooh! I have the Temple O Trunks on my favorites! Its one of the first dbz sites I ever visited (I still visit

there occationally) Really funny stuff there. I remember seeing that picture! What's funny is that in the actual version of

that page Veggie DOES tell them to go home and "drink some milk". It's like he's new to earth-retorts at that point. Hee, if

I'm lucky I'll get this chapter up for today (Friday).

To Deepcoiler: Aw, Veggie's not completely walled into his own mind. He's pretty confused though :) Heh, voodoo doll. That

would actually work more during the 'gt' part of the timeline where everyone's older.

To Beronika: Sorry about your computer. Yup, the laptop's been working very well lately. I'm happy w/it and we should be

getting it to be able to go online soon. So happy you like the story! Goku wanted to find out so badly. The seme/uke thing

bothered and confused Veggie. Heehee, uke.

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) That role frightens me.

Goku: Veggie what's an--

Vegeta: --I'll never tell!!

Goku: ?

To Cathowl: Yes, she is. Ironic how though Chi-Chi wants to have many grandchildren she'll only end up with one .;;

I made up the word "Chelly" for this fic. Somehow I got the sandwich ingredients mixed up when I was a chibi; I used to eat

jelly & cheese in a sandwich. I don't think I'd try them again now though. _°_shakes head, slightly disgusted_°_. Hee, a note to

the fusions. Yes, Bulma would make a cool saiyajin. I saw a picture on dragonball-doujinshi's oekaki a while ago that had

her with a blue saiyajin tail. Heh-heh. Poor Veggie. I luv Coca-Cola too, more so with snacks. Pepsi is good when drunk

without snacks. Raditsu'll be back in part 3 to find out what happened after Goku left. Cheerfully Veggies can be scary when

their level of cheerfullness reaches a certain point.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) So I'm scary when I'm happy, yet non-scary when I'm trying to strike fear into the hearts of others?

Chuquita: Sort of.

Vegeta: '.';;

To xanthos: Aww, thanks so much! I got the idea for them outliving the others and living for so long from Veggie's comment in

one of the final episodes on the fact that saiyajins have very long lifespans and retain their youthful apperances. Goku and

Veggie's relationship is very close; afterall they've been through so much together. I think that comment hurt because it was

the first one I'd gotten for the story, it probably wouldn't have had as strong an effect if it had come later. You'll be

happy to know I put the lines back in (it was the platonic smooch part). LOL! Actually, without the video, the audio at the

end of movie 12 sounded surprisingly non-platonic on its own. '.';; Is Veggie's outfit really spandex? Thanks! Veggie-isms

are fun to write. Happy you enjoy those parts. I really appreciate it :)

Goku: (smiling warmly) I would LUV to go on a vacation around the universe with Veggie!

Vegeta: (laughs nervously, cheeks light red)

To Fan: Thanks!

To tea': Glad you're enjoying it! You'll find out this chapter.

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Thanks so much! Heehee, it may be. :D

To divastarz/hieilover: Nope, that's Kayka :) Brolli'll make his return appearance in a special, upcoming fic. The fusions

got their very first solo fic back in May called "Time-Skip". I'm planning on giving them another solo fic soon as well.

To Setsumi-san: Heehee, the Pastry Dimension's fun. Veggie was using the shirt for emphisis _▫_snickers_▫_. It was a "unique"

sandwich alright. I used that particular word just for Son-kun to accidentally frighten Veggie with :D Son-kun wants the

oujo title so badly. _▫_nods_▫ _Raditsu's confused, Bulma's getting more worried as the day goes on. THANK U!

To Maria Cline: We'll get a better look inside Son-kun's head in part 3, and what he thinks of his "Oujo" day so far. LOL!

Chi-Chi and Veggie. That would be interesting. Afterall she no longer hates Veggie. They just like to taunt each other

in the Kaka-War. She was only really angry before until she figured out that Goku being the Oujo was just the cause of a wish

he made himself. _▫_nods_▫_. Glad you like the story :)

To RyukoVulpix: Yup, Veggie's in for some kaka-related trouble :D I'm surprised Toriyama gave Freeza a son. Maybe he just

likes chestnuts? _°_confused_°_ There's many more things left to happen to Goku in this. :)

To orchideater: Veggie-paranoia :D He's just a little worried about the idea of ending up uke'd. Hai, Son-kun has been

pursuing Veggie (He likes having Veggie around :) ). He was patient for quite a while though, almost a whole year without

anyone really disclosing to him about the entire Oujo title. Son-kun uses ssj4 to appear more intimidating. Yup! I've enjoyed

Toriyama's parodies so far. There's even an actual timeline in it (like these fics have) Where in chapter 3 when Veggie comes

down he mentions that Onio and Kuriza have been stranded on earth for 6 months; Chapter 3 was made 6 months after Chapter 2.

I hope he does a Chapter 4. I'd like to see Goku show up.

To Goddess Shimi: Hee— yes he is! I can't wait for Budoukai 3! I hope it has an animated intro like Budoukai 2 had. LOL! I

copied and pasted that link last night. Veggie and Goku look so funny in those outfits (and poor Veggie having Goku peek like

that!) Yup! Pie is good :) Can't wait to see Goten's new "What If?"!

Vegeta: (embarassed) What could POSSIBLY classify Kakarrotto as seme?! (freaks out) I'M the OUJI! And Kakarrotto's--

Goku: (grins at Veggie) :)

Vegeta: --uh, Kakarrotto!

Goku: (chirps) That's my name!...Well, one of them.

Vegeta: (takes deep breath to relax)

Goku: ...Veggie what's a seme and is it fun?

Vegeta: (nearly falls over) I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!?

Goku: Oh. But I thought Veggie knew--

Vegeta: --this "seme" word is all in your head, Kakarrotto. (sniffs) Nothing more.

Goku: (even more confused than before) Huh?

To Nekoni: Hi! Oh I put that part back in. It was Veggie's "platonic smooch" that was temporarily cut out. nods. Yeah, I think it might've been a lil bit of both. Aw, thanks so much! Actually I haven't posted links to them here, only on deviantart. I'm a little uneasy about posting 'um here :)

Chuquita: (waves) See you in Part 3 everybody! Out sometime next week!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It seems rather late at night to be uploading.

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) It just took longer than I thought.

Goku: (waves) BYEBYE! ——


	3. Veggie's Confusion

**Author's Note: HI! Welcome to Part 3! Remember, if anything bothers you, please click the back button on your browser. Thanks!  
-Chuquita**

4:31 PM 7/3/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from Shounen Jump #19  
__Veggie: We don't need you **OR** Goku. I only need the **ROOM** for one more day.  
__Cell will regret giving me more time..._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: "The ROOM"?  
Vegeta: THE room.  
Goku: (utterly confused) "Goku"??  
Chuquita: (grins) Welcome to Part 3 everybody!  
Vegeta: Interesting little quote.  
Chuquita: Well I had to find one from the books this time because I was kicked off the comp downstairs by my sister before I could start the next chapter. All my scripts from eps are downstairs.  
Goku: (looks around) Wow, so where are we?  
Chuquita: For now, my room. Hopefully I'll get back downstairs and I'll just move this file from the laptop to the other computer. (nods)  
Vegeta: (looks at japanese dbz book) (frowns) I only came in 2nd in this poll? I was number 1 in the Shounen Jump poll they did here. (looks up to see they're suddenly back downstairs) GAH!?  
Chuquita: Change of scenery.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I noticed.  
Chuquita: Did you really not know what "The Room of Time and Space" was called?  
Vegeta: (snorts) It didn't really seem important at the time.  
Goku: Heehee, like how Veggie didn't bother to remember Piccolo's name and kept calling him "that guy" in the quote we had from the show a while ago.  
Vegeta: I have a selective memory.  
Chuquita: Ah.  
Goku: (confused) And why did Veggie call me "Goku" in the quote.  
Vegeta: Typo, most likely.  
Chuquita: If I had the japanese version of that particular graphic novel we'd know if it was a typo or not.  
Vegeta: (now comparing the Shounen and Sub polls) I seem to be much more popular here than in the country I was created in. (sweatdrops) That's odd. (takes the Shounen Jump poll out of the book)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) My poor book.  
Vegeta: I should hang this poll I won in my room somewhere.  
Chuquita: Other than you winning that poll, everyone after you and Goku seems to be in the same or almost-same spot in both of them.  
Vegeta: (flips pages) Gohan came in 3rd both times.  
Chuquita: I'm curious to see how the manga version does him and the rest of you in the Cell Games. I've gotten to really like the manga version of this. Veggie's very entertaining in it.  
Vegeta: (smirks) That I am.  
Chuquita: And manga-Veggie has quite a vocabulary.  
Vegeta: As the Saiyajin no Ouji I am required to have a vast amount of words from which to pull from.  
Goku: Heehee.  
Chuquita: The only time other than in the saiyajin saga when Veggie didn't know who "Goku" was, I think he did call him that once while questioning an alien in outer-space in the Garlic Jr eps.  
Vegeta: I spent an entire year looking for the big baka peasant and STILL couldn't find him!  
Chuquita: Yeah. It's a shame though they used you and Goku so little in those eps. (grins) It would've been great to have Veggie come back to earth and face off against the possessed Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Roshi.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ahh, that would've been interesting....  
_:::Chi-Chi: RAARR! (lundges at Veggie)  
__Vegeta: YAH! (elbows her on the top of the head, knocking her to the floor)  
__Kuririn: (sweatdrops) Vegeta! She wasn't possessed yet!  
__Vegeta: (grins evilly) Oops.  
__Chi-Chi: (raises arm in pain) Curse...you...Ouji. (slumps back onto floor):::  
_Vegeta: Yes, it would indeed have been an interesting experiance for me.  
Goku: Wasn't that the time when Kuririn had that other girlfriend; the one before Juuhachigou.  
Chuquita: Yeah, Maron.  
Vegeta: I like to think of her has Bulma with a lobotomy.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (chirps) And now for Part 3!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Just one little wish? After Dende restores the dragonballs early, Goku decides to sneak out at night and make a wish for something he's been wanting for a long while, to be Veggie's Oujo. Will the 24 hour-long wish be enough to show Goku if what he really wants is truely what he really wants? And how will the wish affect those around him, including Veggie? Is being Veggie's Oujo all its cracked up to be?

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Condiments l Dance with me, Veggie! l Look who's dropped by l Pants l Hot-Tub l ****Po****p-Quiz! l There's a reason this fic is PG-13 l Marco Polo l Veggie goes into shock! Save him Bulma! l Cookies l Clothing l Where'd this pillow come from?! l Dragonball? Veggie reveals what he wants to ****wis****h for! l Guilt l Raditsu Returns l Plushies! l Consummate? l That's enough! Goku's going HOME! l**

* * *

" Will you just LOOK at them in there! I swear if I didn't know the Ouji was the victim in this little escapade... " 

Chi-Chi muttered as the gang peered through the window in the living room. Goku and Vegeta were at the kitchen table

contently eating cake and talking with each other.

" Well Vegeta seemed to be fighting it, I think. " Bulma folded her arms, trying to figure it out. She watched as

Goku reached over, squirted a big blob of whipped cream onto the top of Vegeta's slice, then smiled at him. Vegeta's cheeks

turned red.

" No good can come of them using whipped cream in this condition. Let's confiscate it. " Chi-Chi reached for the

doorknob.

" Wait! " Mirai said, " We can't just burst in there and take the whipped cream away for no reason. "

" Hmm, Mirai's right. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Ah! " she turned around, " Demi-Oujis, go tell Goku-san and the Ouji that

you need their can of whipped cream for something. "

" We don't take orders from YOU, Onna. " Gogeta blew her a rasberry.

" Will you give us a fish if we do it? " Vejitto asked.

" Mm? " Gogeta looked over at him with his tongue still out.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Ah, sure! You can pick from any fish we have back at our house. "

" ...any fish? " Gogeta said, suddenly interested.

" ANY fish. " she sighed.

" Oh-kay! " he chirped, then followed Vejitto into the building.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Chew▫chew▫chew▫GULP▫. " Vegeta contently ate another piece of cake only to pause. He shifted uneasily, then

looked up to see Goku staring at him with a warm smile on his face, " Ah, Kakarrotto? " he sweatdropped, " You oh-kay? "

" Veggie makes me so happy. " the larger saiyajin sighed. Vegeta felt a mild, freaked out shudder occur in the back

of his mind, " And seeing Veggie happy makes me feel even better! I wish this day could last forever... "

Vegeta laughed nervously, " That's very, mushy of you, Kakarrotto. "

" Hey Mommy? "

Vegeta looked to his left to see the fusions standing there and let out a mental sigh of relief, " VEJITTO! GOGETA! "

he instantly got up as if in a hurry, " WhatstheproblemwhateveryourehavingtroublewithIwilldomybesttoassistyou! "

" ? " Vejitto and Gogeta stared at him as if the speed at which Vegeta'd just spoken at had blown several fuses in

their brains.

" Umm, actually we just want to borrow your whipped cream, Toussan. " Gogeta pointed to it.

Vegeta frowned, " Oh. " he took it and handed it to the dance fusion, " Here you go. "

" Thank u! " Vejitto smiled and the fusions left the house again.

The ouji scratched his head, " I wonder what that was all about? "

" Veggie? "

" Hai, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta looked back to see Goku had a regular happy expression on his face again, " Oh good.

You're back to normal. "

" Veggie dance with me! " the larger saiyajin grinned and held out his arm.

" ...and I use that term loosely. " Vegeta said flatly, then asked curiously, " What kind of dance? "

Goku smiled, " You know, a saiyajin one. Don't oujis and oujos dance together just like princes and princesses do on

Earth? "

The smaller saiyajin smirked back at him, " Yes, Kakarrotto, " he reached out and took Goku's hand, " As a matter of

fact they do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" NOW what are they doing? " Chi-Chi exclaimed, peering through the window.

" It looks like...they're **dancing** with each other. " Bulma blinked, confused, " Or hugging and swaying at the same

time. I can't really tell, I've only danced with Vegeta once before and he was moving a lot faster than he seems to be now. "

she folded her arms.

" Who is leading? " Vejitto popped up from behind Chi-Chi.

" By the way here's your whipped cream. " Gogeta handed to bottle to her.

Chi-Chi shook it, " HEY! This is empty! " she looked up and sweatdropped to see Gogeta with a whipped-cream mustache

and beard.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Yes? "

Chi-Chi threw the can over her shoulder, " Oh forget it. "

" We still get our fish though, right? " Vejitto asked.

" Yeah, sure, you still get your fish. " she brushed it off, then peered back in the window, " And why is the Ouji

leading? Goku-san should be leading! It's safer that way! "

" Actually I feel it is safer with Vegeta leading. " Bulma replied, " He's able to "control" himself better than

Son-kun. "

Vegeta dipped the larger saiyajin to the point where Goku's head almost touched the floor, then quickly yanked him

back up again and giving him a light head. The larger saiyajin had a dazed, content smile on his face.

" Yeah, that's "control" alright. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then reached for the doorknob, " Forget 'observing', I'm

going in! "

" Hey! Chi-Chi! "

" Eh? " she blinked, then looked over her shoulder to see Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Yamcha standing there, " Oh...hi

there. "

" So! What are you doing here? " her hand gripped onto the doorknob while she watched through the window out of the

corner of her eye. Vegeta spun Goku on his toes and lifted the larger saiyajin into the air, causing Chi-Chi to let out a

small mental twitch.

" We just happened to be in the neighborhood--trying to find gifts for Gohan and Videl when they get back--and we

sensed all of you here so we thought we'd drop by. " Kuririn explained.

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" Are they dancing in there? " Juuhachigou cocked an eyebrow.

" Umm, yes, actually. They are. " Bulma laughed nervously.

Vegeta tossed Goku into the air and caught him, then continued waltzing the 'oujo' around the kitchen floor.

" Any particular reason? "

" It's a rather embarassing situation. " she sweatdropped, " You see it all started yesterday... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Whee——heeheehee! " Goku laughed. Vegeta was spinning him around at a speed most humans would find disorienting,

" You're the BEST, Veggie! " he gushed.

" Really? " Vegeta smirked and pulled the larger saiyajin back against him.

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded, " Hey Veggie? "

" Yes my Oujo? "

" Can I spin you now? "

" NO! " Vegeta said suddenly.

" ..but, why not? " Goku frowned.

Vegeta let go, " Because that would require you to lead. And I'm not comfortable with you leading; understand? " he

let out a snort.

Goku shrugged, " Whatever you say Veggie. "

The ouji grinned, " I luv it when you say that. "

Goku smiled.

" Now how about we both get cleaned up and _nap_. "

" A nap? " the larger saiyajin blinked, " But Veggie I don't take a nap for another... " he looked at the clock in

the kitchen, " Two hours. "

" Ah, but this is a _special_ nap; complete with naptime surprise. " the ouji said, heading for the stairs.

Goku's eyes lit up at the word "surprise", " Is it a PRESENT, Veggie? "

" Mmm-hmm. "

" A special present for Veggie's special little Oujo? " the eyes enlarge 3 times over and started to sparkle.

" Mmm-hmm. "

" AHHH! I can't wait! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Veggie tell me **now?** "

" But that would spoil the surprise. " Vegeta said tauntingly, " You wouldn't want me to spoil it for you, huh

Kakarrotto? "

" I suppose not... " Goku trailed off, slightly disheartened.

" Now follow me. As Ouji and Oujo we naturally help each other get cleaned up for the nap. " Vegeta headed for the

stairs.

" ...you mean I get to brush Veggie's teeth for him? " Goku giggled at the thought.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, something like that. "

" YAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...and so we've decided to observe them for a little while until something bad happens or we need to go inside. "

Bulma finished explaining.

" ... " Yamcha, Kuririn, and Juuhachigou stared at her, gawking.

" You mean...Goku's his OUJO now? " Kuririn choked out.

" For the day, yes. " Bulma injected.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Poor GOKU. " Yamcha shook his head.

" Yeah man, I wish we could do something. " Kuririn replied. The others sweatdropped.

" Don't ANY of you feel bad for VEGETA as well? " Bulma exclaimed.

" Not really. " Juuhachigou shrugged it off, " Besides, doesn't he enjoy being "in charge" when it comes to Goku? "

she pointed back to the window. The ouji was currently carrying the larger saiyajin up the stairs. Bulma sweatdropped at the

scene.

" Well, yes, but Vegeta doesn't want Son-kun as his oujo! He'd rather keep him at "peasant" level. " she tried to

explain.

" Does it really matter what "level" Goku's at? I mean there's only 5 saiyajin total. " Kuririn held up five fingers.

Bulma sighed, " To Vegeta it does. I don't want to discourage him. "

" The Ouji's taking Goku-san's PANTS off!! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" WHAT?! " Bulma gasped a second later. Chi-Chi ran past her and flung the door open, then dashed inside.

" Heh-heh, such a stubborn little gi sash you have, Kakay. " the smaller saiyajn said smoothly, trying to untie it.

" Chi-chan always makes me double-knot it so it doesn't come undone. " Goku pointed out.

Vegeta looked at the sash, then noticed it, " Ahh, here we go. " he pulled a small part of the sash, causing it to

unravel completely. He grabbed either side of Goku's pants underneath the oujo uniform, prepared to pull.

" STOP RIGHT THERE! "

" ? " Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi standing behind him, " Onna, hello. Kakay and I were just

preparing for our mid-afternoon nap; I take them with Kakay now you know; and I'm helping him get ready. "

" By removing his pants. "

" ...yes. "

" Goku-san I either advise you to show the Ouji who's in charge or get over here right now. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed

but controlling her anger.

" ... " Goku blinked at her. He pointed to Vegeta.

" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped.

Goku pointed to himself.

" YES! "

He then turned back to the Ouji, " I think Chi-chan's trying to say that since I'm an adult I should take my own

pants off. "

" Very well then. " Vegeta let go.

" WAHHH——! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, " That's not it at all! "

By now Goku had removed his pants and handed them to Vegeta, who in exchange handed Goku a large towel.

" Now what are you doing? "

" Onna weren't you listening before? We're preparing for our nap, but since Kakarrotto and I are dirty, we need to

brush our teeth and take a short soak in my hot-tub. " he took his armor off and put it in the clothesbasket with Goku's

pants.

" You have no hot-tub. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

Vegeta kicked open the door behind them to reveal a bathroom containing a sink and a hot-tub.

" ...or maybe you do. "

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, " It will be very delightful, Kakay and I, all alone in a steaming tub of bubbly water.. "

he taunted her.

" Naked? "

" GAH!? NOT NAKED!! " Vegeta snapped, his face bright red, " We shall have these towels around our waists to avoid

any nakedity between us. " he whipped out a second large towel.

" Heh, I suppose it takes MORE than a day for the germs to take a complete hold over you, huh Ouji? " Chi-Chi

chuckled.

" Huh? "

" Luckily for YOU, that won't happen. "

" ...I, don't understand--OOP! " Vegeta felt two hands cover his ears.

" SHH! Chi-chan NO! You can't tell Veggie THAT! " Goku gasped, " If you tell Veggie who KNOWS how he will react! "

he hugged the smaller saiyajin closer against him, " I do not want Veggie to HATE me, or be AFRAID of me, or never want to

speak to me again. " his eyes watered up at the mere thought of it, " OH VEGGIE!!! " Goku held on even tighter.

" What? " Vegeta said loudly, confused.

" Fine. I won't "tell him". " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, then pointed at Goku, " But if this "nap" the Ouji's talking

about turns out to be in reality a "non-platonic encounter" then you get out of this building as fast as possible before he

even gets so much as a LOOK! " she warned the large saiyajin.

Goku laughed, " Aw Chi-chan. Veggie would NEVER try to encounter me in a non-platonic way. Just LOOK how cute Veggie

is! " he tilted the little ouji's head upward at her.

Vegeta gave her a cheesy grin.

" He's not "cute", he's EVIL! " Chi-Chi waved her arms in the air, then paused, " Well, oh-kay, maybe not EVIL--that

big guy who tried to kill you was evil--but the Ouji is still very VERY dangerous! Especialy under the spell of that wish

you made! "

" I didn't think my wish made Veggie **dangerous,** Chi-chan. " Goku's eyes widened, " I thought it made Veggie even

warmer and sweeter than before. "

" Uh-huh... " she trailed off, thinking, " Goku-san, you can let the Ouji go into the bathroom now. I'll let you go

too, I just want you to answer a few simple Ouji-related flashcards. " Chi-Chi whipped out several chunky-looking flashcards

similar to those she used with Gohan back when he was a child practicing his times-tables.

Goku removed his hand from over Vegeta's ears, " Veggie, Chi-chan says I can come tub with you if I answer some

questions, can I meet you inside? "

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Chi-Chi, then smiled at Goku, " Of course, Kaka-muffin. " he patted Goku on the hands,

" I'll get everything ready--you don't mind sharing my toothbrush, do yo-- "

" --OF COURSE HE DOES THAT'S LIKE INDIRECTLY KISSING! " Chi-Chi shouted, frustrated, " Here Goku-san! " she handed

him a new, unwrapped toothbrush, " This is for you. "

" YAY! I win! " Goku cheered.

" Yes you do. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Chi-Chi looked over at Vegeta, who just stood there like a plush toy. She narrowed her eyes at him. Vegeta snickered

back at her, then reached over and gently rubbed part of Goku's tail, causing a shiver to go up the larger saiyajins spine

and turn his face bright pink.

" Ooh! "

" Heh. "

" GET IN THERE! "

A rush of wind was heard, soon followed by the bathroom door slamming shut.

Chi-Chi twitched, staring at the door, " Evil twisted little-- " she took a deep breath to calm herself down, " Now

Goku-san. Are you ready to answer these 5 simple questions. "

" PRESENT! "

She looked over and sweatdropped to see Goku sitting at a school-desk in his boxers with his hand raised up in the

air, " Um, yes. Now, " Chi-Chi pulled out 5 of a deck of flashcards; on the back of each flashcard as a picture of a little

Vegeta head with x's for eyes and its tongue sticking out.

" Chi-chan, are the Veggies on your cards, **dead?** " Goku asked, worried.

" Hm? " she looked down at the cards, " OH! No! No....they're not dead, they're, they're sleeping. Yes. " she

shuffled the cards a bit, " Question 1: If the Ouji tries to kiss you, what do you do? "

" Say please and thank you? "

" ...no Goku-san, those words are for when people offer you food. " she twitched, " You say "No, I cannot except a

kiss from you because it would be non-platonic and because I am NOT attracted to you, but to my beautiful wife Chi-Chi.". "

" That's a little long to remember, Chi-chan. " Goku sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Fine. Then say "NO" and if he asks why, say "because its WRONG". "

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" Question 2: The Ouji asks for a hug while one or both of you is clothesless. What do you say? "

" Wait until I get my clothes on? "

" Good enough. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Question 3: The Ouji wants to take you someplace tropical and secluded. What do

you do? "

" Make sure I have supervision from you or a-nother friend of mine? " Goku tilted his head.

" Correct. " Chi-Chi smiled, " You're doing pretty well. Good job Goku-san! "

" Hee——! " Goku grinned, blushing with pride.

" Question 4! " Chi-Chi said, more sure of herself, " The Ouji thinks it would be "fun" if you two were to speak

only in saiyago for a while; therefore indirectly discluding me and everyone else from your thoughts and opinions. What do

you say? "

" Bonpa de Veggie qui tooo! " Goku chirped.

" ... " Chi-Chi twitched.

" That is saiyago for 'No Veggie, that would be too confusing!'. " Goku translated happily.

Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Alright then. Finally, Question 5: The Ouji wants to have a hot, sweaty

non-platonic experiance with you in his room. What do you say AND do? "

" No I cannot do that Veggie because it is wrong and would be breaking rule number 2...and...I leave immidently and

go find you to tell you what happened! " Goku grinned.

" THAT'S my Goku-san! " Chi-Chi happily clasped her hands together, then waited for Goku to get up and tied to large

towel around his waist.

" But what a-bout my boxer-shorts? "

" Keep them on as insurance. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " There. Now go have fun brushing your teeth and avoid from

getting too close to the Ouji while in the hot-tub. " she advised.

" Yes Chi-chan! " Goku nodded contently, then left into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Chi-Chi looked at the back of one of her flashcards, " I hope you're happy. I could've not sent him in at all. "

she said to the Vegeta head on the card, then put it away and headed back down the stairs only to great the rest of the group

who had been outside, at the bottom.

" Did you just really do what I think you just did? " Mirai gawked at her.

" Hm? " Chi-Chi blinked.

" Umm, what Mirai means is...you LET Son-kun go into the bathroom after Vegeta wearing only a TOWEL!? " Bulma

elaborated.

Chi-Chi smirked, " As a matter of fact I asked Goku-san 5 questions--4 of which he answered correctly; the 5th one

just confused him but that's besides the point. ALSO he happens to have his boxers under that towel which gives him a safety

net incase something goes wrong. "

" But, what about Vegeta? " Yamcha asked, " He's still under that spell, right? "

" Heh, the Ouji seems to be fighting Goku-san's germs fairly well. He freaked out at the thought of being naked in

the same room as Goku-san, making the probability of an encounter happening at almost-impossible. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOOHOO! " Goku cheered, leaping into the hot-tub and causing a gigantic splash on the way, " Mmm, so nice. Don't

you agree Veggie? " he happily turned to Vegeta who was now completely soaked.

Vegeta picked a washcloth off the top of his head, " This isn't exactly as I pictured it. "

" So what DO you do in a hot-tub, Veggie? " Goku asked.

" Well, a hot-tub is similar to a pool--only heated--so I suppose we would do pool-related activities. " Vegeta

folded his arms in thought.

" Like going under water? " Goku suggested.

" I wouldn't recommend-- " Vegeta started, then watched as Goku dunked himself only to re-emerge gasping for air 3

seconds later.

" EEEP! Hothothot! " he panted heavily.

" --doing so. " the ouji sweatdropped, then paused when Goku continued to pant, " Kakarrotto? "

" ▫Fwoo▫fwoo▫fwoo▫fwoo▫ " Goku tried to breathe faster.

" KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta exclaimed worried.

" AHH---fwoo. WOW that's hot! " Goku smiled as if it were nothing.

Vegeta twitched, _::Makes__ me worry about him like that..::_

" Veggie what temperature IS this water anyway? " Goku said, surprised.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, only to feel a sense of confusion hover over his head, " I'm...not sure. Infact I

don't even remember using this hot-tub before; or knowing that it was here. "

Goku looked away and gulped.

" It feels like there's either a chunk of my memory that's missing...or that something's been added TO it that

shouldn't be there to begin with. " Vegeta leaned back against the hot-tub wall.

The larger saiyajin played with his fingers, " Ohhhh...I feel so guilty I do not know how Veggie and Bulma and

Chi-chan can handle it! "

" Handle what? " Vegeta asked.

" Keeping stuff from people. " Goku said vaguely, " Not telling little details that're really important. It's so

frustrating not to know, but it hurts even more to know and be unable to tell somebody. "

The ouji smirked and slid closer, " Keeping a secret from me now, are you Kakarrotto? "

A blushline appeared over Goku's nose, " Ah....NO. " he said loudly, then turned his head away again.

" Heh-heh—— aww, come on Kakarrotto. I'm sure its not that bad, or _naughty_. "

" OHHHHH! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands over his cheeks, his whole face starting to heat up now.

" You can tell ME, Kakarrotto. " two hands came up from behind and started rubbing the sides of Goku's neck, the arms

straining slightly to reach it, " You can tell me ANYTHING. I won't think any less of you for it. " the voice sounded

kinder now, only with a slight hint of tease to it, " Afterall, " the arms moved down under Goku's own, " the saiyajin ouji

and saiyajin oujo..we rely on each other, we help each other out, we care for one another in ways you have yet to comprehend.

" Goku suddenly felt something pull him back down and stop right before his head hit the water. The little ouji smirked down

at him from where he held, " You and me, Kakarrotto. "

" ... " by now the larger saiyajin's entire face was bright pink, " ....oh Veggie, I shouldn't! "

" Shouldn't, what? " Vegeta tilted his head forward, touching noses with the larger saiyajin.

" Ah.....ah....a......ah...Ve..Ve.Veggie.....Veggie I can't. I can't....I can't d...I can't do...do..th-th-th-th.. "

Goku started to sputter, his brain overloading on itself.

Vegeta backed away, then helped Goku up while the 'oujo' continued to try to finish his sentence.

" --th-th-that. " Goku finished his sentence, " ▫WHEW▫! "

" Are you alright? " Vegeta looked a little disturbed.

" Hai! I'm oh-kay now Veggie. " Goku smiled weakly at him, " Hey! How about we play a water-game! "

" Feeling well enough TO play a water-game, Kakarrotto? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Yes Veggie, yes I am. " Goku said, the pinkness fading from his face, " How about we play Marco-Polo! "

" ...and that is-- "

" --it's like hide and seek only the person who's hiding has to call out "polo" whenever the person who's seeking

calls out "marco". The reason they call out is because the person who is "Marco" has his eyes closed, its to give him hints.

Also, if you're "Marco" you have to spin around 15 to 20 times or until you're dizzy before you start searching; this gives

"Polo" time to hide! Of course, you can change hiding spots as long as you can until you're tagged. " Goku explained the

game.

" I can see where this game would look ridiculous in a non-aquatic setting. " Vegeta observed, then smiled, " Very

well! I'll play your little water-hide-and-go-seek game, Kakarrotto. On one condition. We use our OWN names instead of the

default ones. "

" OH-KAY! " Goku cheered.

" AND we avoid sensing each other's ki because that would destroy the entire point of the game. "

" OH-KAY to that too, little Veggie! " Goku nodded, " SO! You wanna hide first, or seek? "

Vegeta cracked his fingers, " I think I'd rather hide first, Kakarrotto. I'm not in the mood to get dizzy right now.

Besides I would prefer to start this game with my eyes open. Don't you agree? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Tick▫Tock▫Tick▫Tock▫Ti-- "

" --that's it! I'm going up to tell him! " Bulma stood up.

" Kaasan no! " Mirai exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm. Bulma pulled it away and sat back down at the kitchen table

with him, Yamcha, Kuririn and Juuhacigou. The fusions were watching tv in the living room and Chi-Chi was baking cookies for

herself to calm down.

" But I HAVE to! We can't just leave Vegeta in the dark about this! What if he does something under the wish's spell

that he'll DEEPLY REGRET tommorow! " she exclaimed.

" Heh, figures. According to you the Ouji can just avoid telling Goku-san altogether about what a Saiyajin Oujo does

but heaven forbid Goku-san keep the OUJI in the dark. " Chi-Chi smirked wryly, " Oh no, the Ouji's uninformed! Quick! We

must tell him before his naivety sets off the apocalypse! " she mock-gasped.

Bulma twitched, then folded her arms, " Hey, you had no objections to keeping Son-kun from that Oujo knowledge either

if you remember correctly. "

" Well that's because Goku-san could easily confuse himself. What if we were to tell him the truth and by doing so

cause him to think he really DOES have THOSE feelings for the Ouji! " Chi-Chi gulped, " The Ouji on the other hand can,

through his twisted Ouji-intellegence, figure out that he himself, does NOT. "

" Ironic, that's Vegeta's reason for not wanting to tell Son-kun too. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" I still do not understand why Toussan makes Mommy so worried about that sometimes. " Vejitto pouted, flipping the

channels on the tv.

" It's cuz Toussan's afraid of losing his Toussan-Status. He wouldn't make a very good Kaasan anyway. " Gogeta

shrugged.

" VEGGIE! " Goku's voice shouted from upstairs. The group glanced upward.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta's voice shouted back.

" ... " the floor above went silent again.

" Well, that was weird. " Mirai muttered.

Chi-Chi frowned, " Ohhh, I wish Gohan were here! He'd help us out. "

" Hey, he deserves his vacation. Besides him being gone for a while brings me almost back to main-character status! "

Mirai grinned, " This is the one of the biggest parts I've had since Vejitto and Gogeta came in! "

" HELLO! " Gogeta chirped from the couch.

" ▫click▫click▫click▫ " Vejitto continued to channel-surf.

" Enthusiastic, aren't they. " Juuhachigou sweatdropped.

" VEHHHHH-GEE——! "

" KAKARROTTO! "

" What are they DOING up there? " Bulma got up and left the table this time. She walked into the living room and

peered up from the bottom of the staircase.

" It feels like their ki's keeps going around in circles. " Kuririn scratched his head, then looked back over at

Chi-Chi who was putting oven mitts on, " Just to tell you, they're not touching. "

" Thanks. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then opened the oven door and reached inside.

" VEGGIE!!! "

" IIPE! " Chi-Chi was caught off-guard and hit her mitts against the top of the oven. She twitched and grabbed the

tray, then pulled it out. There were now burn-marks on the mitts, " Honestly.. " she grumbled and sat the cookies down, then

closed the oven door.

" KAKARROTTO! "

Yamcha left the table as well and walked over to Bulma to see the door he sensed Goku and Vegeta's ki's in, " Are

they in...your bathroom? " he looked over at Bulma to verify it.

" Yes actually, that is--well, I THINK it still is. Everything around this part of the house changed so drastically

due to Son-kun's wish. " Bulma looked around, " Do you think you could go up there and see what they're doing? "

" GAH!? NO WAY! Not if Vegeta's up there! He's dangerous! " Yamcha froze in place.

" Of course he is, that's what I've been saying. " Chi-Chi said from the other room in agreement, then wafted some

heat off one of the cookies and ate it, " Ahh, comfort food. "

" You're really alright with leaving Goku and Vegeta in a bathroom together like that? " Kuririn checked.

" Hey, as long as Goku-san's in charge I have no problem. It's the OUJI that bothers me. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" ▫CRASH▫! "

" VEGGIE! " Goku's voice shouted again, this time with a victorious tone to it.

" AAARTGH!? " Vegeta's voice choked out in a terrified noise.

" VEGETA! " Bulma gasped, then ran up the stairs and flung open the bathroom door open to find Vegeta pinned against

the corner of the hot-tub by Goku, who loomed overtop him. Both saiyajin were wearing what looked like only large towels,

" AHH! SON-KUN GET OFF OF HIM! " she shouted, running over and pulling the ouji out of Goku's grasp, then holding him

against her, frantic, " Oh GOD! Vegeta are you oh-kay!? "

" Wahhhh—— " Vegeta mumbled, dazed and glowing bright red.

Bulma looked up at Goku, concerned, " What were you doing to him?....And why is there a hot-tub in this room? We

never ordered one. "

" Me 'n Veggie were just playing "Marco Polo", Bulma; only we were using each other's names instead. " Goku smiled.

" But aren't you supposed to just TAG the other person in "Marco Polo", NOT pin them to the wall? "

Goku smiled, embarassed, " I was just happy to have found Veggie, that's all. "

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, who was still shaking and dazed. She tried to help the little ouji to his feet, " And I'm

sure he's happy to be found too. " she laughed nervously, then walked infront front of the smaller saiyajin, " Vegeta? Hey,

are you alright? "

" Did I, HURT Veggie? " Goku said, frightened.

" No, Son-kun it's not you it's probably just a combination of you and steam and warm water along with Vegeta's

confused mental state due to the wish and his fear of being unable to control all situations he happens to be in. " she tried

to explain to Goku while attempting to snap Vegeta out of it, " Poor guy. You shocked him. " she gave Vegeta a hug, then

lifted him up off the ground, " Come on "your highness", let's take you back to your room and dry you off. " Bulma chuckled,

carrying Vegeta out of the bathroom.

" WOW! You can pick up Veggie, Bulma? " Goku hopped out of the tub and walked over to her, impressed.

" Well he's not very heavy in his normal form. " she sweatdropped, " But I doubt I could pick him up in any of his 3

ssj forms....MAYBE in compact oozaru..hey Son-kun could you grab me a towel from the linen closet, Vegeta's soaked. "

Goku opened the closet and grabbed another large towel.

" Goku-san! " Chi-Chi called from the bottom of the stairs, " What happened? "

" Oh! Hi Chi-chan! " Goku happily waved, " I tackled Veggie in the hot-tub playing "Marco Polo" and Veggie went into

shock so me 'n Bulma are gonna go dry him off! "

" The Ouji's in SHOCK? " Chi-Chi tried to keep from grinning. She headed up the stairs, " Is it bad? "

" Veggie's just glowing and shaking a little bit, its not that serious. " Goku nodded, then called down the hall,

" RIGHT? "

" ... " ▫

He turned back to Chi-Chi and smiled, " Right! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Vegeta. Vegeta wake up. "

" Wah..wha? " the ouji felt something slapping his cheek, he looked over to see a fuzzy blue blob staring at him,

" K--Kaka? Kakarrotto? "

" No, not Kakarrotto. It's me, Bulma. Are you feeling any better? " she asked, but the words sounded all garbled to

Vegeta, " I brought you to your room...or what I think is still your room. " Bulma looked around. The ouji's room looked

much fancier and had a gigantic bed in place of his usual twin bed.

" Ohhh... " Vegeta tried to sit up. His body was damp and he felt naked aside from the towel around his lower body,

" What happened? I feel like I have a hangover. " he stuck his tongue out.

" Son-kun tackled you in the hot-tub. You let out this horrible scream so I ran up to check on you. " she explained.

The saiyajin thought for a moment, trying to jog his memory, " Hmm......OHHH. That. " Vegeta's face turned a pale

green, " Yes, we were playing a water-version of hide-and-go-seek and Kakarrotto was having trouble finding me thanks to my

quick and agile movements. " he started off, smirking. Bulma sweatdropped, " But then he cornered me, so I darted away and

Kakarrotto lept after and tackled me against the wall and GRINNED at me and......that's it. I can't remember anything after

that. "

" Why did you bring him in a hot-tub with you in the first place? "

The ouji groaned, " I don't know! I think I just wanted to impress him, ya know. Make Kakarrotto ooh and ahh at all

my royal possessions. He IS my Oujo afterall....even though I don't remember crowning him. "

Bulma frowned, " Actually... "

Vegeta looked up at her, curious.

" Vegeta the truth is Son-kun really--- "

" --LUVS his Veggie! " a voice chirped from beside them.

Vegeta glanced to his left only to see Goku standing there, back in his gi and leaning onto the bed while waving to

the little ouji, " AHH-HAH! " Vegeta bounced back and nearly knocked Bulma and himself over.

" Son-kun, that was quick. " Bulma propped Vegeta back up, who embarassingly dusted himself off and quickly adjusted

his towel.

" I have brought another towel to help my Veggie! " Goku held it out. Vegeta grabbed the towel but instead of drying

himself off further he wrapped it over the first towel to further cover himself.

" Heard you went into shock. " Chi-Chi snickered at him.

Vegeta snorted, " Well if Kakarrotto knew the difference between tagging and tackling maybe I wouldn't. "

" Does that mean Veggie is MAD at me? " Goku asked, hurt.

" NO NO! It doesn't mean that at all! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air, " I could NEVER be mad at you, Kaka-muffin.

" he patted Goku comfortingly on the shoulder.

Bulma slapped herself on the forehead and shook her head, " Oh dear God... "

" It's just that "Veggie" doesn't like having that close of a contact with you in such a small area....which is

probably why I now have a gigantic bed. " he looked around his room, confused.

" But don't you trust me? "

" Yes I trust you its just that sometimes my imagination seems away with me. " Vegeta laughed uneasily.

" **I'd** like to run away with Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" No you wouldn't. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.

" No I wouldn't. " Goku corrected himself.

" Umm, maybe we should all leave Vegeta alone for a while, to think. " Bulma spoke up.

" Hai. I like that idea. " Vegeta nodded.

" It's settled then. " she got up off the bed, " Come on guys, let's give him some privacy. "

Goku and Chi-Chi followed Bulma outside. The large saiyajin stared at the smaller one intently, then pouted when

Bulma closed the door, " Ohh. "

" Don't feel sad, Goku-san. Hey! I made some cookies, you can have a few of those. That'll make you feel better. "

Chi-Chi smiled at him.

Goku perked up, " I do enjoy cookies. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...does he have to enjoy cookies directly INFRONT of the door to the Ouji's room? " Chi-Chi glanced up the stairs

while a vein bulged on her forehead.

" Well he IS worried about Vegeta. "

" He's ALWAYS worried about the Ouji. "

" Mmmm—— " Goku took another bite out of one of the several cookies he'd brought upstairs with him, " These are

such YUMMY cookies. Veggie should let me inside and we'll snack on them to-gether. " he said in a sing-song voice.

The door opened behind Goku, causing the saiyajin to fall back and hit the back of his head on the floor, " Oow. "

he rubbed it, then stared upward to see Vegeta staring downward. The ouji had on a pair of dark red pajamas. The larger

saiyajin's eyes widened, " Hi Veggie. " he waved. Goku sat up, " Feeling any better? "

" A little. " the ouji said.

" Haha! A little VEGGIE! " Goku smiled warmly.

" Umm, yeah. Haha. " Vegeta shook of the unease and helped the larger saiyajin to his feet, then closed the bedroom

door behind them.

" Veggie? "

" Yes? "

" I wanna say I am sorry for scaring you earlier. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him for a moment, then waved it off, " It's nothing, Kakarrotto. Not your fault. It's mine

for overexaggerating the situation into thinking you'd go a step further when clearly in reality you'd never do such a

thing. "

Goku looked down at his feet, " Steps? "

" After I got my wits back I went to looking around the room for anything that might have aided in my outburst. "

Vegeta continued. He stopped infront of a clothes closet, " And I think I found it. " he grabbed the doorknob and flung it

open, " BEHOLD! "

" CLOTHING! " Goku wagged his tail.

Vegeta twitches, " But not just ANY clothing. MY CLOTHING, and YOUR CLOTHING, IN THE SAME CLOSET! " he whipped out

several items which consisted of clothes that belonged to each of them.

" ▫GASP▫! " Goku gasped in shock, " How scandalous!"

" Exactly. " Vegeta said gravely, then put the clothing back, " And that's not all. Look here! " he ripped the top

sheet off the giant bed to reveal the pillow on the left-hand side did not match the one on the right nor anything else

related to the large, warm-colored bed. Vegeta held up the offender; a bright blue pillow.

" My PILLOW! " Goku grinned, delighted. He paused, " Wait, how did my pillow get here? "

" Good question. I'd also like to know how all your clothes--save for those 2 suits you don't like that Onna's

forced you to wear in the past--got in my room as well. " Vegeta said suspiciously.

" Oh Veggie! You do not think I brought all my things here on purpose! " Goku backed up.

Vegeta let out a tired sigh, " No Kakarrotto. I don't. It's not in your character to purposely trip me up in order

to allow your kaka-germs to devour my brain and then soon after my soul. "

Goku sweatdropped.

" Meaning it must be the work of outside forces! "

" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku smiled.

" However, we shall figure out exactly who after our nap. " Vegeta nodded.

" Good idea little Veggie! "

" Now you go lay over there and I'll try to find a spot on the bed that's furthest away from yours. " the ouji

motioned to where he had pulled Goku's pillow from. He set the pillow back down.

" Does that mean Veggie does not want to snuggle? "

" ... " Vegeta's cheeks turned red, " NO Kakarrotto. I do NOT want to snuggle. " he twitched, embarassed, " That

would just further ingrain your kaka-germs into my body. "

" Oh. " Goku sat down, then smiled as he watched Vegeta walk over to a cabinet in his room only to freeze and look

over his shoulder.

" Do you mind looking away, I'm getting your surprise. "

" OH YEAH! The surprise! " Goku's eyes lit up. He flopped onto his side with his back facing Vegeta, " I almost

forgot all about it! "

" Heh, trust me Kakarrotto, you won't forget THIS little-- " Vegeta reached for it only to find the space empty,

" Uh... "

" Veggie u oh-kay? " Goku asked from the bed, sensing the confusement.

" Ah, no Kakarrotto I'm fine just stay over there where you can't see it until I show you! " Vegeta waved his arms

in the air. He hovered up to see the entire top of the cabinet, _::I__ can't believe this! It's GONE! How can it be gone I_

_put__ it here last night!::_ he started shifting through the drawers to the cabinet, only to no avail, " OHHHH! "

" Veggie? "

" I'm FINE! "

Goku shrugged, baffled.

Vegeta folded his arms, " I must have put it a more secure location during that large memory gap I seem to have. "

he glanced over his shoulder at Goku, " Kakarrotto do you remember seeing where I put the dragonball that was on the top of

this cabinet? "

Goku froze in place, " D--dragonball? "

" Yes, it was the 7-star ball. I had it ontop of there yesterday night. " Vegeta explained.

" H--hai. I do remember seeing it ontop of the dresser. " Goku said loudly.

" Hmm. " the ouji watched him suspiciously, then walked over and sat down next to the larger saiyajin's feet and

tail, " Well, I don't have my visual aid, but would you like to hear the surprise anyway, Kakarrotto? " he smirked.

" Oh-kay. "

Vegeta cleared his throat, " Well you remember how you came over yesterday to get Bulma's Dragon Radar and I was

thinking on how I hadn't made a wish of my own in a while? "

" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded, nervous the ouji would figure it out.

" Well that's when it hit me! I decided that I would get to the dragonballs BEFORE Gohan and Videl and use the first

wish to put our homeplanet back in one piece so its healthy and thriving again; then use the second wish for a gorgeous

spaceship to take us there in. I sorely dislike the idea of Bejito-sei being broken into so many pieces and I'd really enjoy

giving you a tour of it. Afterall you don't remember our home nearly as clear as I do. " Vegeta told him, then grinned, " So!

What do you think? "

_::I think I feel really REALLY guilty!::_ Goku sniffled, _::Veggie wanted to use those wishes to fix our homeplanet and_

_take__ me on an outer-space adventure! And I TOOK that from him. I'm a BAD Oujo...::_

" Kakay? "

Goku glanced up to see Vegeta staring at him, concerned, " Veggie, am I a BAD Oujo? "

" Why would you think that? " Vegeta chuckled. He touched the tip of Goku's nose, " You're the most perfect Oujo I

could ever ask for. "

" ... " Goku sat up and glomped the ouji tightly.

" Iipe!? "

" Never ever leave me. " the larger saiyajin squeaked out, holding on even tighter. Vegeta smirked.

" Never, Kakarrotto. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Ding▫Dong▫! " the doorbell to Capsule Corp rang.

" Hey Chi-Chi could you get that? " Mirai called to Chi-Chi from the downstairs bathroom. Chi-Chi was standing watch

infront of the staircase.

" I'm busy! " she snapped, using nearly her whole attention-span to sense Goku and Vegeta's ki's.

" Onna is deep in thought! " Gogeta grinned at her.

Chi-Chi looked over to glare at him only to see Vejitto standing there with a mock-glare in reply to her own, " Wait

a minute, where-- " she turned in the other direction to see Gogeta's head sticking out of the wall, " ACK!? "

" Haha! Silly Onna! It is merely a window! " he ducked his head in and opened the coat closet.

" The glass got old so Bulma's dad took it out to replace it with a new one! " Vejitto explained.

" Oh...that makes, sense. " Chi-Chi looked slightly frazzled.

" ▫Ding▫Dong▫! "

" I'LL GET IT! " Vejitto raised his arm, then leaped from where he stood over to the spot directly infront of the

door. He opened the it widely, " Hello—? "

" Hi Vejitto. " the glowing yellow blob waved to him.

Vejitto rubbed his eyes, " Uncle Ditsu? "

" I'm trying to see how long I can hold ssj form in. It's really tiring. " Raditsu scratched his head as he came

inside, " Also! How's Kakarrotto doing? "

" He's napping with the evil one upstairs in the fortress of Ouji-related mayhem. " a voice said from the staircase.

Raditsu and Vejitto sweatdropped, " Umm, hi to you too Chi-Chi. "

" She's upset about Toussan's wish. " Vejitto whispered to him.

" I see. "

" Luckily for Kaasan and Toussan AND Onna it only lasts 1 day! " Gogeta smiled.

" Yeah, I was there when Kakarrotto made the wish. "

" YOU WERE?! "

Raditsu looked down to see Chi-Chi sending a death-glare up at him, " Ah-- "

" WHY DIDN'T YOU **STOP** HIM!? " she shouted.

" Well I didn't know THAT was what he was wishing for. Shenlong exploding was what woke me up. " Raditsu tried to

calm her down, " Then I saw Kakarrotto out there talking to him and he made his wish and by that time I finally got out of

the house to go see him. "

" Oh. " Chi-Chi said, disappointed.

" A better question would be why haven't any of you explained what the saiyajin no oujo does to ototochan yet? " he

cocked an eyebrow.

Chi-Chi sighed, " BECAUSE we're afraid that Goku-san will link "wanting to be Veggie's Oujo" with "falling in love"

and that would likely cause the end of life as we know it. "

" Couldn't you just further explain that part to him? I mean, Kakarrotto only wants that title because he wants

Vegeta to treat him as an equal instead of a peasant. " Raditsu pointed out, " Which is strange cuz he never treated Nappa

and I like "peasants" or even called us that the way he does Kakarrotto. "

" That's just because you missed out on the "Goku-Obsessive" part of the Ouji's life; not your fault. " Chi-Chi

shrugged, " I COULD explain it to Goku-san, but that would take DAYS to get into his head and not have the message garbled

and twisted on the way in! "

" Yeah, shame he hit his head; the old Kakarrotto knew what an Oujo was. Well, as much as a 2 year old saiyajin

COULD, but he had an idea of it; not like this Kakarrotto at all. " Raditsu sat down on the couch.

" Perhaps we could hit Goku-san over the head to recover that knowledge.. " Chi-Chi smirked, " I know which part of

his head has the lump on it. "

" NO WAY! THAT'S DANGEROUS! WE CAN'T JUST HIT HIM!! " Raditsu exclaimed.

" EXACTLY! Besides, Kakarrotto's hidden memory is in a seperate part of his mind. It's near-impossible for them to

co-exist without tramatic after-effects. "

" ... " Raditsu and Chi-Chi blinked, then turned to see Vegeta standing there in his boxer-shorts.

" Vegeta? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" What are you doing down here?! I thought you were up there with Goku-san! " Chi-Chi said, then narrowed her eyes,

" And why are you almost naked? "

" Well Onna, you see I've discovered something. " the ouji nodded, " I'm a lousy napper. I just couldn't get to

sleep. That and Kakarrotto's hugs are 10 times more lethal while he's asleep and unaware of just how tight he's holding on.

SO I replaced my position in the hug with a fairly-large plushie whom is currently wearing my pajamas as an extra precaution

incase Kakarrotto feels something "out of place". "

Vejitto peeked into Vegeta's bedroom to see Goku fast asleep and hugging tightly onto a large Vegeta plushie, " Aw,

Toussan looks so happy, Mommy. " he smiled.

" MMMMMMM—— " Goku squeezed the Vegeta-plushie even tighter, popping the arm clear out of its socket.

Vejitto's eyes widened.

" You see? That could've been me. " Vegeta called up to him.

" I wish it'd been you. " Chi-Chi commented.

" Heh, you'll wish you'd been me after tonight. " Vegeta smirked.

" And what is **that** supposed to mean? " she glared at him.

" Well, Kakay's my Oujo. We have to "consummate" our relationship you know. " the ouji adjusted his boxers.

" Consummate? " Raditsu blinked. He looked over to see Chi-Chi standing there with her bangs covering her eyes and

a storm-cloud of doom hovering over her head, " Uh... " he turned to everyone else in the house who instead just stared at

Vegeta in shock.

" Well, looks like we're going to find out who's uke afterall. " Juuhachigou took a sip of her coffee.

" No we're NOT! " Bulma exclaimed, horrified. She zipped over to the ouji, " RIGHT, Vegeta? I mean, when you say

"consummate", you mean it in a platonic, non-sexual way, right? " she laughed nervously.

" ... " Vegeta stared at her blankly.

" RIGHT? " she said, this time a slight tinge of desperation in her voice.

" ? " Vegeta tilted his head Goku-style on her. Bulma gulped.

" Oh God...he's giving me Goku-esque responses. That's bad. " she said to herself. Bulma took a deep breath,

" Vegeta, I can't let you do this! "

" Huh? " Vegeta blinked.

" I mean, if you were in your right mind and it was what would truely make you happy, I think after the initial

shock I'd say "Go for it"; but not while your mind's being influenced! What if you do something you'll deeply regret once

the day is over? "

" Like.... "

" Like ENCOUNTERING Son-kun. Romantically. "

In the background Chi-Chi stomped up the stairs, the little storm-cloud still hovering over her head.

" Umm, well, you mean....me and Kakarrotto...interacting...in a non-platonic manner? " Vegeta started to squrim.

" Yes. Do you plan to do that tonight? "

Chi-Chi marched into Vegeta's room and yanked the sleeping Goku off the ouji's bed, then dragged him out of the

room.

" Ah....I, I don't...what I meant was...K-kaka--Kakarrotto, he's....um, he's really... "

Chi-Chi carried Goku downstairs on her back.

" Uhh..important to me...and, and special and....very a...very a.. "

" --attractive? " Bulma suggested.

" NO! " the ouji yelped, starting to shake. His face turned beet red.

" ▫tap▫tap▫ "

Vegeta suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over it, still shuddering, " Hai? "

" I'm taking Goku-san HOME now. " Chi-Chi said bluntly; the storm-cloud and bangs still there, " I REFUSE to allow

you to stick you sick Ouji organs into places where they don't belong! " and with that she whipped around and stormed out

the front door, " HURRY UP GOTEN! "

Goten stuck his head out the door of Trunks's room, " Coming Kaasan! " the chibi chirped and ran out after his

parents. Chi-Chi stuck the sleeping Goku in the front passanger's seat of their car, then buckled Goten in the back. She

got in the driver's seat, turned the car on and sped off down the road.

" ... " ▫

" I gotta applaud her. She hung onto her temper REAL good back there. " Kuririn said, breaking the silence.

" She's been trying. " Bulma sweatdropped, then turned back to the remaining smaller saiyajin, " And speaking of

trying I think we should try to get something to calm you back down. Soup maybe? " she suggested, trying to remain calm

herself.

" I-DON'T-FIND-KAKARROTTO-ATTRACTIVE-IN-A-SEXUAL-TYPE-OF-WAY-BUT-INSTEAD-IN-A-PLATONIC-WAY-THE-WAY-YOU-WOULD-DESCRIBE

A-FANCY-JACKET-OF-BEING-ATTRACTIVE! " Vegeta said loudly, nearly covered in his own sweat.

" ... " Bulma stared at him, worried, " Yes, sure Vegeta. We believe you. RIGHT everybody? " she said warningly.

The others nodded.

" Uh, yeah. " Yamcha shrugged.

" Sure. " Kuririn agreed.

" We believe you Toussan. " Gogeta said.

" That we do! " Vejitto added happily.

" Uh-huh. " Juuhachigou said, disinterested. She took another sip.

" See! " Bulma stepped infront of Vegeta, then took his hands, " We all have faith in you and believe you could

never possibly become physically attracted to Son-kun because that's impossible. "

" Impossible....hai. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice.

" And that you don't love him and would never even DREAM of...performing certain acts. "

" N--NEVER! " Vegeta nodded in agreement.

" Now just follow me and I'll get you some soup. " Bulma smiled, leading Vegeta out of the room.

Vegeta smiled shakily at her, " Soup sounds, wonderful. "

* * *

12:17 AM 7/8/2004 

**END OF PART THREE!**

Chuquita: YAY! I got it done before we go to Wildwood on Sunday!

Goku: HOO-RAH!

Vegeta: My poor, poor fic self.

Chuquita: I swear parts of this chapter just didn't wanna work for me. ▫sweatdrops▫. (perks up) Unlike Part 4 which just

came to me a few minutes ago and I spent the last several minutes typing the entire outline for!

Vegeta: Well that's good to know.

Chuquita: (smiles) Yes it is! It's also better for me because even though I don't know if we get to bring the laptop or

not; I'll feel better leaving this story in the middle of Part 4 than at the end of Part 3. It's easier to come back into

a paragraph than to start up the next chapter on my return. I think starting up a new chapter was what I did last year when

I came back from the beach.

Vegeta: Though last year we went in August, not July.

Chuquita: (nods) Yup! And hopefully this year the ocean'll be warm instead of cold!

Goku: (grins) And it would be unfair for us to make ev-er-ry body wait til Wednesday to see this chapter!

Chuquita: That it would, Son-kun! (to audiance) For anyone who hasn't seen it; the newest Shounen Jump (#20) is great! Goku

actually taunts Veggie and Veggie does a lot more of that unintentionally-funny stuff I've gotten so used to seeing from

his manga-counterpart. He makes me smile :)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Glad to see you get entertainment out of my personal plights.

Chuquita: We laugh because we luv u, Veggie! (gives him a quick hug) And now for the Reviewer-Replies!

**NEW REPLIES:  
**To Crimson-Red Amber: Thanks!

To tea: Aw, so glad you liked it, and those parts. The cake was fun! You mean when Goku was walking by Veggie? That was "How are you, Veggie?" :D

To SSJ5Gogetto: Glad you like what you've read so far. Interesting idea, but no thanks. Afterall some of the fics at the bottom of my list are out of order anyways because of me putting all the chapters into one file back when this site first introduced chaptered files (before each chapter to a story had its own file). As long as I have 99 leading into 100, I'll be fine. Yeah, this story has a slightly odd storyline, but it's sort of the ending to a culminating plotline, so it seems confusing if you've just come in at this point.

To Saiyajin-Neko: Happy you liked the watermelon part and the cake! Hee- wait'll chapter 4. Yay! So glad you liked Mirai in this :) I like using him in my fics because of he's able to balance off some of the randomness of the other characters. Besides, without Mirai we wouldn't have all those alternate timelines or knowledge of the 100 year possible-future which indirectly caused this storyline to begin with :D

To SSJ5Gogetto: Happy you like the story. Don't worry, I got your previous review :)

To Queen Phoenix: Yup, he reappears in fic 100 :D

dl

/dl

**OLD REPLIES:**

To SupersayiankingTommy: I'd say Son-kun's more clueless and uninformed. I doubt he'd have made the wish if the others had

told him what an Oujo does; which is what he really wanted to know. Heh, that certainly would make the dragonballs harder to

find.

To Cathowl: Yup! I can't imagine Veggie being cheerful all the time, or Son-kun being serious for such a long time either.

Glad you like the Seme shirt. Yes, she can be scary. A saiyajin-germ milkshake? LOL! Poor Bardock. That does sound funny

though; "Forget!". Goku'll be in even more trouble by the end of the story once the wish effects wear off. Ki-blasting ants.

'.';; Haha--a warning device. Saiyago's fun, shame they only showed its written form in the show; would've liked to have

heard Veggie speak in it. Mmm-hmm, vanilla cake's good too :) Different brands have different types of chocolate and vanilla

though. ▫nods▫ It's oh-kay that it's long. I don't mind. Have fun at the picnic!

Vegeta: (to Chu) You mean different brands chocolate taste different from one another.

Chuquita: Yeah. Hershey's chocolate tastes a lot different from Nestle's....and then there's the fancy expensive chocolates

which taste even more different.

Goku: Like Coke & Pepsi! McDonalds, Wendy's AND Burger King's!

Chuquita: Exactly!

To PerfectCell17: Heehee, yup, poor Veggie's gonna experiance a lil bit a trama after this. Glad you like it!

To Afrodite: That's one of the points I'm mentally wrestling on for part 4; whether Veggie should tell Goku the uncut version

or the abridged version of what and Oujo is. Happy you liked her entrance. It would've been cool if they'd have let Chi-Chi

fight more in the show. It seems everytime she tried (except at the end w/Buu where he turned her into an egg) the rest of

the cast would try to stop her and she'd never get to fight cuz she was outnumbered by those stopping her. Yup! I took your

suggestion and had a few of those who made the bet drop in. Piccolo wouldn't have been with them because he already gave his

present; and Tenshinhan, Launch, and Chaoutzu are somewhere else at the moment.

To RyukoVulpix: Aww, so happy you liked it. Veggie really doesn't wanna hurt his feelings about it. Heh, not sure if Goku

will forget or not. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do that part.

To Spot & Jenna: Poor Hiei! The Kaka-germs got to his hair '.';; lol, it's a cat. I remember the black cat from Trigun!

Isn't his name Kuroneko? Oh! And you asked at the last chapter of a fic if I'd ever been down south (I'm in/from NJ) and I

was there; New Orleans actually, 4 years ago for 2 weeks during the summer after my sister won a state dance competition and

we had to go see her in the finals, which happened to be there.

To xanthos: Aww, thanks! The reason Veggie's flashing back and forth is due to the kaka-germs. Goku being Veggie's Oujo

causes their germs to interact much more than usual; they're what's clouding Veggie's mind aside from the wish and the other

affects of him having an oujo. It'll take more than a day for them to completely absorb into his system; which is lucky for

Veggie since the affects wear off at midnight. :) I did get the e-mail and sent "Ai!" to you. I hope you liked it.

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Happy it made you laugh :) Yup, poor Veggie is very confused; and will be even more so in part 4! Thanks

so much!

To daniru: That he will. Don't worry though, Bulma'll help Veggie w/the therapy. Yes he has, poor guy '.';; Well, Brolli

hasn't come back yet so I really can't stick him in there yet; but I do have a BIG idea for Brolli's return, I can't wait

to get to it!

To Deepcoiler: Yeah, I hope Veggie'll be oh-kay too.

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, yes it has. (looks at questions) The smartest Z fighter besides me....I think I'd have to say Piccolo.

He managed to take over the world once AND he was able to live at Kakarrotto's house for 3 years and still retain his sanity.

It takes both intellegence AND courage to pull that off.

Goku: (pouts) What about me?

Vegeta: (points to his own head) You **only** have gigantic bursts of intellegence during battle. This is talking about all

around. (looks at second question) I'd say that's a tie between Buu, Brolli, and Janemba. We defeated all 3 of them in

different ways so its hard to tell who was the strongest.

Chuquita: (looks at question three) Brolli isn't in the manga, Toriyama just designed his character for the movie.

Vegeta: I think he designed Brolli during that Mirai-goes-ssj2 phase; that hair in ssj looks suspiciously like Mirai's in

ssj2. (nods)

Chuquita: Brolli isn't as into Veggie in the movie, but if you watch it he does follow Veggie's orders a lot smoother than

Paragus's. He's nice to Veggie til he loses his mind near the end; he didn't try to attack Veggie until Veggie attacked him.

Brolli going after Veggie was inspired by something I read somewhere a while ago.

To Hakura0: They have DIET Pepsi slurpees now? o.O I've never seen those before. Yah, its a little confusing what with the

effects of the wish. Aw, thanks!

To Setsumi-san: LOL! An angry teddy bear. Glad you like the PG-13ness! If I go through with a few ideas it'll hit its PG-13

height by the middle of the last chapter (has to do with one scene). Chi-Chi's trying to cool down. Plus she knows it wasn't

Veggie's fault and therefore can't blame him. Yup! Goku gets a whole 24 hours of knowing how to speak saiyago. Heh, sorry

'bout the spelling error. It was one of those "accidentally mispelled wrong because I spelled it how I pronounce it" things.

Goku will freak out but I'm not sure to what extent. Veggie may just tell him part or all of what an Oujo does. I'll decide

which version soon though.

To Anti-Venum: Thanks so much for the links! Yah, I'm pretty sure that by now there is some adware stuck someplace in my

computer. I found the folder it was being sent to and I have to re-delete the folders everytime I get done online; so I

really need to just prevent them from being recieved. I think my dad's gonna put some update on the computer this weekend;

I'll see if that solves the problem or not (what's weird is that this stuff just started this month). Anyways, thanks again!

I may be able to use one of those two sites :) Glad you liked the story. Yup, poor Veggie.

To Goddess Shimi: Happy you like it! Heh-heh, Veggie clotheslessness. Poor Veggie. That was random. Cool plushies. O.O

Vegeta: (wide-eyed and terrified at Goten's What-If) In that case Goten, "Veggie-san's ass" would be the victim of a terrible

TERRIBLE nightmare from which the only answer to saving that part of his body would be to shower and use up lots and LOTS of

Peasant-Repel. (gulps)

Goku: Heehee..seeds.

Vegeta: (almost calmed down) Correct, Kakarrotto. I would refuse to be the dirt-filled pot with which you were to plant such

seeds.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You are so analogiesies, Veggie.

Vegeta: That I am.

Chuquita: (waves) Bye everybody! See you after Wildwood with Part 4!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: We leave on Sunday and come back on Wednesday.


	4. The Saiyajin no Oujo

**Author's Note: Hi everybody and welcome to Part 4 of "Kakarroujo"! I have placed a gigantic "warning" sign in place of the original, one-line "warning" sign for Scene 11. The following is very, VERY important: PLEASE heed the warning sign placed before Scene 11. If anything PRECEEDING scene 11 has bothered you in any way, either click the back button on your browser or completely skip scene 11 altogether. This warning is the first of _THREE_ warnings within this chapter concerning scene 11. Remember, if you are bothered, please PLEASE _P L E A S E_ click the back button on your browser. Thank you - Chuquita**

6:40 PM 7/9/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
_Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #20  
__Veggie: (smirks) Ha! Even the Great Kakarrotto admits defeat against the rigors of the room?  
__Goku: Maybe. But there's a point where stressing your body more is just torture, not training. I've got nothing against you __guys using the room though. You've probably still got room to improve.  
__Veggie: (narrows his eyes) What did you say?! Are you suggesting that **you** are more advanced than **I** am?!  
__Goku: (smiles) Uh-huh. A lot.  
__Veggie: (angered and shocked) WHAT?!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (glaring at Son) How could you!? Sassing your ruler like that!!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Uh...  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4, everybody!  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) I still find that quite out of nature for Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Maybe it was because I was in ssj, and I do remember hearing Veggie say that while in ssj you can become more feisty than you are naturally.  
Vegeta: Hai...(calms down) I dislike the idea of YOU being "feisty".  
Goku: ?  
Chuquita: (pulls out thesaurus) **Feisty: Synonyms;** lively,  
Vegeta: No.  
Chuquita: spirited,  
Vegeta: No.  
Chuquita: energetic,  
Vegeta: No.  
Chuquita: go-getting,  
Goku: (tilts head) Gogetaing? (confused)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No.  
Chuquita: aggressive,  
Vegeta: THAT'S the one. I dislike my peasants acting aggressive while speaking with me. (nods)  
Goku: (blinks) But Veggie the only place I really DO act a-ggressive in is when we spar.  
Vegeta: Ah, but we don't talk to each other much while we spar, do we.  
Goku: No.  
Vegeta: Point in case.  
Chuquita: OH! Before I forget! (holds up a sign)  
Sign: **PART 4 OF KAKARROUJO MAY MEET THE HEIGHT OF CHUQUITA'S PG-13 ABILITIES; THOSE UNCOMFORTABLE SHOULD SKIP SCENE #11  
**Vegeta: ...there's no number there.  
Chuquita: I haven't written Part 4 yet, I'll put the scene number in when I get to it. According to my outline for the chapter, it's supposed to be scene 7, but who knows what number it'll be until I get there.  
Goku: (taps Chu on the shoulder) Why should we be un-comf-for-a-table?  
Chuquita: Because...things happen in Part 4.  
Vegeta: Things happened in Part 3 too but you didn't put a warning sign up. (motions back in Part 3's direction)  
Chuquita: Those were different things.  
Vegeta: Am I involved in the warning?  
Chuquita: You ARE the warning.  
Vegeta: ...(pales)...oh.  
Chuquita: (waves hands nervously) Don't worry Veggie! It's nothing like that! Honest! Besides, you're under the spell of the  
wish Son-kun made; you have an excuse.  
Vegeta: (nods shakily) Excuses are good.  
Chuquita: OH! For anyone who picks up dbz graphic novel 32, take a look at the shirt Bulma's wearing while she inspects  
Mirai and Veggie's hair after they leave the Room of Time and Space; it's the same exact shirt Veggie wears when Goku returns for the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai (and Buu appears).  
Vegeta: WHAT?! (gawks) (narrows his eyes) Are you implying Bulma has been handing down her old shirts to me in an attempt to make use of them once she's done wearing them?  
Chuquita: (snickers) I'm not **saying**, I just noticed it when I was scanning that page of the graphic novel and comparing it to a scan of you from a later graphic novel. It's gotta be the same shirt. You're both around the same height and you also  
both tuck that same shirt in. (shows two pictures to Veggie; one of Bulma wearing the dark shirt and one of Veggie wearing it).  
Goku: It DOES look like the same shirt, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (twitches) ...  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Hey, it's nice of her to lend you her shirts, Veggie.  
Goku: Yup! She does it because she loves you! (pats Veggie on the head)  
Vegeta: (cheeks flush red)  
Chuquita: ONTO PART FOUR! (grins and points onward)

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Just one little wish? After Dende restores the dragonballs early, Goku decides to sneak out at night and make a wish for something he's been wanting for a long while, to be Veggie's Oujo. Will the 24 hour-long wish be enough to show Goku if what he really wants is truely what he really wants? And how will the wish affect those around him, including Veggie? Is being Veggie's Oujo all its cracked up to be?

dl

/dl

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: The drive home l New and Improved l Kaka-frustration l Veggie makes dinner l Have a Bowl! l Kaka-Germ Attack! Poor poor Veggie l Surprise! l NO. l "I MISS u". "You're LEAVING?!" l Raditsu's Guard Duty l Don't worry, no yaoi; just wish-influenced suggestiveness. l Hangover l I suppose you deserve an explanation l Group-Hug! l The long over-due explanation l **

dl

/dl

Chuquita: Heehee, now that I look at other pictures of it, even the belt and pants are the same. So are the SHOES. (snickers)The whole outfit is the same!  
Vegeta: (twitches) Curse my petite bone-structure. (shakes fist)

* * *

_::Oh Goku-san.::_ Chi-Chi mentally sighed as she drove them back home. The car was nearing the Son home, but had a 

good half a ride to go. Goku was still asleep in the front passanger's seat next to her, snoring lightly and holding onto the

large Vegeta-plushie as if it would disappear forever if he let go. Goku snuggled deeper against the plushie while Goten sat

in the back-seat staring out the window and smiling at the scenery as they drove by, " I'll never understand why you like

that Ouji so much. Not for the life of me. " she frowned, then smiled at him, " I'm glad you're getting some rest though. "

Goku gave the plushie a squeeze and it let out a healthy-sounding noise, " ▫SQUEAK▫! "

" ▫POW▫! " Chi-Chi bopped the Vegeta-plushie over the head, twitching while a vein bulged on her forehead, " Evil

little Ouji. I'm throwing that thing in the trash-disposal as soon as I can get it away from you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, you feeling better? How's the soup? "

" A little, and good thank you. " Vegeta nervously sipped the tomato soup right out of the bowl.

" I read that tomatoes are a good comfort food, along with chocolate--but I don't think you want or need the

caffeine right now. " Bulma chuckled.

" ... " Vegeta stared down at the soup in the bowl, " It's so strange. "

Bulma looked over at him.

" I can't believe I was actually that frightened back there; in the hot-tub. Some twisted section of my mind was

actually AFRAID that Kakarrotto was going to DO something after he pinned me to the wall. Logically I know and believe

that Kakarrotto would never do such a thing to me, but for a few brief moments I truely believed he was going to make me

his UKE. " the ouji shuddered.

" Vegeta I-- "

" --just don't get it. None of this makes any sense! Kakarrotto my OUJO?! And the lapse in my memory that nobody

else seems to have-- "

" --hey we all have it too, I don't remember changing the entire downstairs to look more saiyaish! " Bulma defended.

" --but I'm SUPPOSED to remember crowning my OUJO! Bulma its such a long and, and layered process--you went through

some of it, you remember!--that there is no POSSIBLE WAY, unless I had my mind wiped of the memory using your Brain-Freezer;

and I hightly doubt I would want THAT; that I could NOT remember it! " and with that he thunked his head down on the table

next to his soup. Vegeta swung his arms back into the air, " And didn't I want Kakarrotto to be my servant-maid?! What

happened to that, huh? I don't remember giving up on THAT! "

" Vegeta I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explination for all this-- "

" --then TELL ME! " the ouji sat back up again, desperate, " TELL ME, Bulma! Tell me WHY I made Kakarrotto my OUJO,

something I KNOW I was against doing for fear of ending up in a non-platonic relationship with him. PLEASE tell me if you

really do know. Because I can't stand being the only one around here in the dark about all this! "

" Oh Vegeta. " Bulma smiled warmly at him, then reached over and hugged the little ouji tightly. Vegeta hugged her

back, " It'll be alright. I promise. "

" Really? "

" Really. "

" ▫slurp▫ "

" ... " Bulma and Vegeta sweatdropped to see Juuhachigou looking at her cup of coffee as she, Kuririn, and Yamcha

sat at the table with them.

" WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!! " Vegeta snapped, embarassed.

" What Vegeta means is, ah...you know. " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Eh, my mug's empty anyway. " Juuhachigou shrugged, then got up.

" Yeah, we should be getting back to picking out gifts. " Kuririn waved to them.

" Nice seeing you again, Bulma. " Yamcha headed out after Juuhachigou and Kuririn.

" Bye. " Bulma waved back, then held onto the confused ouji a little bit tighter.

" Care to try a Chelly on your way out? " Vejitto chirped as Gogeta held out a platter of sandwiches; grinning.

" No. " Juuhachigou said cooly, then left.

" Ah, I'm full thanks. " Kuririn held his hands out.

Yamcha looked at the couple, then turned to the fusions and their tray, " Why not, it can't be that bad. " he took

one off the platter. Vejitto and Gogeta exchanged Son-grins. A few second after chewing, the former desert bandit let out

a yelp, " ▫FWOOOF▫! " fire flew out of his mouth, " AHHH! "

" A glass of water to cool off with? " Gogeta held one out. Yamcha grabbed and practically swallowed the glass with

it.

" GAH! " he opened his mouth again, only this time to let out steam, " Geez guys! What, what was that? "

" What did it taste like? " Vejitto asked eagerly.

" It tasted.....like spicy GRAPES. And some cheese. " Yamcha looked confused.

" That is because it is the new and IMPROVED Chelly! " Vejitto said proudly, " Now with a dab of jalapeño sauce! "

he whipped out a small orange-liquid-filled bottle.

" Es muy caliente! Y guapo! " Gogeta chirped and held up the tray.

" Your sandwiches are "handsome"? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh. I mean, es muy caliente! Y grapo! " Gogeta grinned and corrected himself.

" Grapo isn't spanish. It isn't even a word. " Yamcha sweatdropped.

" ...so it is! " Gogeta smiled.

" Thank you for your volunteersmanship and have a nice day! " Vejitto lightly pushed him out of the building and

closed the door behind him.

" Oww. " Yamcha rubbed his head, baffled.

" Hurry up already, " Juuhachigou grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged Yamcha back out to the curb, " We don't have

all day you know! "

Vegeta, Bulma, and the fusions stared at the closed door.

" M...maybe I should get dinner ready. " Vegeta pulled out of the hold, " That'll help me get my mind off

Kakarrotto and the fact that he would never try to kiss me or attempt some other non-platonic position over me. " the ouji

laughed uneasily, then headed towards the fridge.

" If you're sure you'll be oh-kay... " Bulma trailed off.

" I'll be fine. Really. Kakarrotto is no threat, afterall, he "luvs" me in a purely platonic manner, nothing out

of the ordinary about him. Haha..nope. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMMMMmmmm—— oh Veh-GEE—— " Goku held on tightly as he moved around under the covers, " My sweet little Veggie. I

wish I could nap with you EVERYday. " he mumbled.

" ▫squeak▫ "

" Heehee, yeah. Squeak. " the large saiyajin giggled.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Goku's eyes popped open, " "SQUEAK"? " he stared straight ahead, face-to-face with the Veggie-Plushie,

" EEP! YOU'RE NOT VEGGIE! " he pushed the plushie away, then looked around to see he was back in his own bedroom, which was

now completely empty with the exception of Goku's bed and lamp. He glanced over his shoulder to see his blue pillow missing,

" ...Veggie? " he said sadly, picking the plushie back up. A terrible thought hit him, " AHH! Oh no! My 24 hours can't

possibly be over yet can they!? " Goku yanked the wristband on his right hand off to reveal a watch, " 5:30pm. " he smiled

with relief, " I still have time. " Goku said, then felt a small wave of confusion, " Then, how did I get back home? " he

sniffed the air. There was fish cooking on the floor below him, " Ahh, Chi-chan took me home for dinner. " the large saiyajin

concluded.

" ...so why do I feel so sad. "

" ▫squeak▫squeak▫ "

" I'm sad cuz I miss Veggie. It usually doesn't hurt _this_ much when I have to leave Veggie. " Goku rubbed the side

of his neck while he stared at the plushie, " Maybe...maybe its cuz I'm Veggie's Oujo now so it makes me feel even sadder

when I'm away from my Veggie? "

" ▫squeak▫ "

" OHHHHH, I don't know! " he flopped onto his back, " It's all so very confusing. I thought wishing to be Veggie's

Oujo for a day would help me, help me understand what being Veggie's Oujo is all about; what it is I do! I suppose... " he

held the Vegeta-plushie out infront of him, " I thought that being Veggie's Oujo meant I got to be with Veggie anytime I

wanted, and that we'd go on adventures together and go fish....and that Veggie would treat me extra-special and I'd be his

favorite like he's already mine....but none of this makes sense! Sure Veggie's more comfortable around me, but the change

inside Veggie's house, and in his ROOM...that big bed, and all my clothes in his closet---! " Goku froze. He bounced up off

the bed and ran over to his clothes closet and flung open the door. Goku let out a gasp. The entire closet was empty with

the exception of those two horrible confining outfits called suits and their equally painful ties and shoes. He ran over to

his clothes cabinet only to find that was completely empty. The entire bedroom looked like he'd moved out weeks ago, " Ohhh!

There is something seriously **wrong** here! If only somebody'd explain it to me. " Goku hung his head, " It's like...it's

like when you have something on the tip of your tongue, like you almost got it but there's something that's missing.

Something very VERY important. " he scratched his head, frustrated. Goku glanced over at his Vegeta-plushie, " What do YOU

think it is? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, I feel so much more like ME again. " Vegeta smirked as he sliced open the bag of flour and poured it into

the bowl, " Amazing what a few hours away from Kakarrotto and kaka-related entertainment will do for ya! " the little ouji

tossed the bag back into the kitchen cabinet like it was nothing, then kicked open the fridge door, grabbed a gallon of milk

with his right hand, butter with his left, and a whole cart of eggs with his tail, " YUP! Vegeta Oujisama is back on top! "

he boldly smacked his fist against his chest, then grinned, " And that's where I plan to STAY too. " he grabbed a handful of

carrots from the fridge and smacked them onto the table.

" What are you making? " Vejitto popped up from behind him.

Vegeta looked down to see the wide variety of food he had randomly taken out. The ouji's face went blank, " I'm not

sure. I got so into it I don't think I ever even decided what to make. "

" We can help you! " Gogeta chirped, grabbing a small bowl Vegeta had filled with chocolate pudding.

" No, it's alright. " Vegeta turned back to the food and grabbed a carrot, " I'll just.. "

" Hi Veggie! "

" O.O " Vegeta's eyes went wide. He looked at the object in his hand to find it was a small orange Goku, " AHH-HAH! "

he dropped it to the floor, then wildy shook his hand in the air.

" Toussan? " Gogeta looked confused.

Vejitto picked the object up, " Silly Mommy, it's just a carrot! "

Vegeta looked at it this time to see it was indeed "just a carrot", " Oh. Yes, I knew that. " he nodded weakly.

" Are you feeling oh-kay Toussan? " Gogeta take a spoonful of the pudding.

" Hai Gogeta. You and Vejitto just, sit at the table there while I make dinner. "

" Will there be fish? " Vejitto asked.

The ouji looked back at the fish he'd taken out only to let out a shriek. Where the fish had been sitting was now a

silver, fish-sized Goku-mermaid.

" I do like fish! " the Goku-mermaid chirped out.

" WAHHH! " Vegeta jumped back several feet.

" Mommy--? "

" NO FISH!! " Vegeta screamed upward, his eyes squinted shut, " No fish. " he said, calmer, " And NO CACARROTS! "

" You mean carrots. " Gogeta corrected him.

" What did I say? "

" Cacarrots. "

" ...▫THUMP▫ " Vegeta thumped his head forward onto the table, " I think I am slowly beginning to lose my mind. "

he said flatly.

" Hitting your head is not going to help, Mommy. "

Vegeta sighed, " You're right. " he stood back up, " The best thing to do would be to calm down, avoid all thoughts

that relate even the the most remote way to Kakarrotto, and just concentrate on my cooking. "

" Yeah! You can do it Toussan! " Gogeta cheered.

" We believe in you Mommy! AND your ability to create tasty foods for all! " Vejitto added in cheering.

Vegeta smirked proudly, " Alright! Prepare for a mind-blowing array of delicious food! " he spun a knife around in

one hand and a fork in the other, " HERE WE GO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW Vegeta, everything looks so, NORMAL. " Bulma said, delighted as the Briefs and Oujisama family sat around the

dinner table.

Vegeta grinned at Bulma and placed a bowl infront of her, " It turned out it was all a frame of mind. " he pointed to

his head, " I conquered the evil, kaka-related thoughts and thus have had my sanity returned to me! " the ouji sat down. He

took a bite of his food only to feel a sudden burst of pain one the side of his head. Vegeta's food dropped back onto the

table, " AARG! " he clutched both his right ear and the right side of his neck. Warm fuzzies started to accumulate in his

stomach, causing the saiyajin's cheeks to turn red. Vegeta stood up in his seat.

" Toussan? " Mirai looked over at him, concerned.

" I need to use the bathroom. " Vegeta said curtly, then slowly walked off while holding his ear and neck. Once he

rounded the corner Vegeta broke into a run and dashed into the bathroom. He pulled the door shut and started wailing out

curse words in saiyago.

The others just sat there in mid-meal.

" Such strong language. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Indeed. " Gogeta added.

" It's a good thing this only lasts for 24 hours. Any longer and Vegeta'd go insane. " Raditsu commented.

" ... " the others looked over at the extra saiyajin at the table eating with them.

" Is my house just some sort of people-magnet or something?! " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Actually I'm still here to help Vegeta avoid a nervous-breakdown before the 24 hours are over....and to eat some

of his food! He's gotten MUCH better at cooking during the time I was dead. " Raditsu grinned, taking another bite.

Bulma swallowed some of her food and smiled, " He does have quite a talent. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫HUFF▫HUFF▫HUFF▫ " Vegeta panted as he stood infront of the bathroom mirror. The ouji kept feeling the right side

of his neck and staring at it's reflection, " That makes, ▫huff▫, no SENSE! No sense at all! It feels like its THERE, but I

don't see it. Not even a mark. Like a magic trick or something. " his breathing started to return to normal, " Hmm. Perhaps

I should go question the others. They seemed to be much less worried than I am about this, meaning they must know something

that I don't. " the ouji said to himself, then rubbed the spot again, " Kakarrotto... " he muttered. Vegeta took a bottle of

Peasant-Repel out of the cabinet behind the mirror and sprayed himself. The red Kaka-germs fell off of him but the blue ones

remained. The ouji's eyes bugged out of his head. He sprayed them some more. Nothing happened. Then he actually tried to pull

some of them off with his hands. The blue Kaka-germs let out loud, soft purrs; vibrating and snuggling against the little

ouji's body, " ERRR... " Vegeta powered up, trying to throw them off with the burst of ki. Unfortunately, the Kaka-germs,

like his own germs, remained stationary ontop of him.

" Veggie! "

" VeggieVeggie! "

" Veggie! " the little blue Kaka-germs chirped happily at him. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red again.

" KUSO! This is crazy! Kaka-germs mutated with my own! How am I supposed to get rid of them? " he snorted, annoyed.

Vegeta looked up at the mirror and paled to see what was behind him. He rubbed his eyes, then turned around to face it.

There it stood. A Goku-sized AND Goku-shaped red Kaka-germ, smiling contently at Vegeta, " Hi! " it chirped.

" Dear God its a nightmare. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Haha, come to me, little Veggie. " the Kaka-germ laughed, reaching out to hug him.

" HA!! " Vegeta sent a medium-sized ki-blast at the Kaka-germ. Smoke filled the room, " Heh, direct hit! " the ouji

smirked, proud of himself.

The smoke cleared to reveal the Kaka-germ still alive and well, albeit its head and shoulders covered in soot. The

germ blinked at Vegeta, then grinned.

" ...WAHHHHH! " Vegeta let out a scream and nearly exploded out of the bathroom, slamming it shut and rushing down

the hall, screeching to a halt once he hit the kitchen.

" What was THAT? " Trunks asked.

" Ah... " Vegeta looked over at him, frazzled, " Nothing! Nope. Nothing at all; _don't-go-in-that-bathroom_. " he

quickly added at the end.

" Vegeta? " Bulma asked.

" Kakarrotto's germs have achieved a new level of power and ability thanks to me giving him his saiyajin Oujo title

and with it the powers said title endows. " the ouji said wisely.

" There's something utterly terrifying to you in that bathroom, isn't there Vegeta? " she said, concerned.

" Yes, yes there is. " and with that Vegeta sat back down and continued his meal, " Though I do find it VERY strange,

that there isn't a mark. It's impossible without a mark. " he said, mostly to himself.

" A, mark? "

" It's a private saiyajin-related topic. " Vegeta nodded, then took a huge bite of his food.

_::I guess that means Shenlong must have granted the wish in a way that they'd only feel the effects::_ Raditsu thought

as he glanced over at Vegeta, " Heh, you and Kakarrotto are pretty lucky then. " he smirked.

" Eh? " Vegeta tilted his head.

" Ah, nevermind. " Raditsu said, sweatdropping, _::If there were a mark it would've made this a lot worse; and more_

_complicated.::_

Vegeta turned on the tv, trying to distract himself.

" And here's our evening forecast. " a man on the tv said, pointing to several digital maps to his left, " We're in

for a clear night with partly-cloudy skies and a high of 76'F. There'll be a full moon out tonight along with a 30 chance of

scattered showers. Tommorow sunny with a high of 88'F. Back to Local News. "

" Uh.... " a shadow of doom hung over Vegeta while his bottom left eyelid twitched, " "Full...moon"? Tonight. "

" No need to worry Vegeta, you know you won't go Oozaru unless you look at the moon so why get upset. " Bulma

shrugged.

Raditsu leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head, " HE'LL **WHAT?!** "

" Be sent into sexual overdrive due to the combination of his non-existant mark and the full moon. " Raditsu said

outloud this time.

" DON'T USE "SEXUAL" I'M NOT COMFORTABLE USING THAT WORD IN THIS CONTEXT! " Vegeta snapped at him.

" Sorry? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

Vegeta folded his arms, " However, there is a way to prevent me from racing off with my mind fogged into a

non-platonic frenzy where I would track down a certain other life form and attempt things. "

" Gotta luv it when he's vague. " Raditsu smirked.

" I shall have heavy, industrial-strength curtains placed overtop of every window in my room. Then I shall have

Bulma, the fusions, and Raditsu guard the door TO my room. Finally, I will have the room securely locked and covered with

a thick ki-shield so certain other life forms don't attempt what Raditsu said that I may attempt while my mind is fogged up."

" Your mind's fogged up now as it is. " Bulma sighed.

" WHAT? " Vegeta said, panicked.

" Ah, nothing! Nothing Vegeta, don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Trust me. "

" ▫DING▫ "

" Ahh. My cookies. " Vegeta smiled, then opened up the oven and took them out. All the cookies were shaped like

little Gokus. The ouji tossed one in his mouth and chewed it up as if he hadn't noticed the shape at all,

" Mmmm...chocolate. "

" ... " Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " We may have to send him through the Brain-Freezer when this is all over. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Goku-san! Dinner! " Chi-Chi's voice called from downstairs. Goku was sitting on his bed in his empty room, playing

with the Vegeta-plushie. He leaned over and hugged the plushie tightly.

" I wish I had the real Veggie here, instead of just a plushie one. " Goku pouted, " I think I really need to talk

to Veggie. I know he can help me. Veggie's so wonderful and sweet and-- " he paused, feeling something in the plushie's

pants pocket, " Uh-oh. " Goku reached inside and pulled out a capsule, " Ha! Veggie must've forgotten THIS! " he grinned,

then turned to the plushie, " Let's see what it is! " the large saiyajin tossed it to the ground to reveal...

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi called again.

" Kaasan can I start eating now? " Goten asked her.

" Sure sweetie. " she smiled at him, " GOKU-SAN! COME DOWNSTAIRS! WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU! "

A few seconds passed; then a pair of feet happily bounced down the stairs. Chi-Chi smiled at the upbeat sound of it.

Goku reached the bottom and swung around to great them, " TA-DA!! " he spun around once, " SO! What do you think! "

Chi-Chi stood there, gawking at the large saiyajin standing before her wearing a fancy, cream-colored, almost

ball-gownish dress. Goku adjusted the oujo crown on his head, " What IS that? And where did you FIND it? "

" Oh, this is a special dress for the saiyajin no oujo; I originally found it when I went on that trip to Bejito-sei

with Veggie and we looted Veggie's house; but this time I found it capsulized in the Veggie-plushie's pants pocket. " he

said, then smiled, " I bet Veggie was gonna give to me as a present. "

" A present...sure. " Chi-Chi fought the urge to rush back over to Capsule Corp and beat Vegeta theroughly over the

head. Goku sat down in his seat, his cheeks flushing a warm pink color. He plopped the Vegeta-plushie on his lap and hugged

it tightly.

" Mmmm... "

Chi-Chi watched him as she nervously sat back down in her seat. Goku was playing with the plushie. He rubbed the

spot where the plushie's arm had been and pouted.

" Poor poor Veggieplushie's arm. " Goku said, " I wonder what could've happened to it? "

" You, squeezed it off in your sleep. " Chi-Chi said.

" OH! " the larger saiyajin gasped, " Oh Veggie-plushie I am so SORRY! " he moved the empty right sleeve around,

then smiled warmly at the plushie, " Guess that means we'll have to go back to _Veggie's_ house to get it. " Goku said with

a little too much eagerness. He looked up at Chi-Chi, " **Can** we, Chi-chan? "

" Of course you can. "

" HOORAY!!! "

" Tommorow. "

" ... " Goku sunk back into his seat, hurt, " TOMMOROW? But, but Chi-chan, by tommorow the wish'll be over and I

won't be Veggie's Oujo anymore and I was having so much fun being Veggie's Oujo and-- "

" --I said NO. " she narrowed her eyes at hte large saiyajin, " The Ouji's unpredictable under the spell of that

wish! I can't chance the two of you having an encounter! "

" Encounter? " Goku tilted his head at her.

" Yes, you know, " she grabbed two of Goten's legos off the floor and held them up infront of him, " THIS! " she

inserted the one lego into the other.

Goku stared at it for a moment, then let out a squeak. His face turned bright pink, " EEP! Oh Chi-chan you KNOW I

would never do that with Veggie! " he exclaimed, embarassed, " It is non-platonic AND against rule number 2! " Goku gasped.

" Which is exactly why you're staying here until that wish of yours if over. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" But what about Veggieplushie's arm? " he held the toy up.

" ▫Squeak▫! " the plushie squeaked adorably.

" ...I'm SURE he can WAIT. " she gritted her teeth.

Goku looked at the plushie, then back at Chi-Chi, " What if me and Veggie PROMISE to avoid doing anything that may

or may not lead to breaking one of the Rules? "

" ... " ▫

" You know I am REALLY good at keeping my promises. " the large saiyajin said in a sing-song voice and grinned at

her.

" True. But the Ouji is NOT. You stay here. " she pointed at him, then calmed down, " Now eat your dinner before it

gets cold. "

Goku's tail hung sadly between his legs, " Hai Chi-chan... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So!.....Feeling any better? "

" Hai. Especially now that I'm full. " Vegeta flipped through channels on the living room tv. Bulma, Raditsu, and

the fusions watched him, " And as long as you four make sure I don't have any physical contact with Kakarrotto until

the morning, I should be safe. "

" ▫BRING▫! " the phone next to Vegeta rang. The ouji set down the remote and picked up the cordless phone.

" Hello? "

" _I MISS you_. " the voice on the other end said warmly.

" Ah...ah..I uh, I miss you too. " Vegeta's cheeks turned red. He paused and looked around the room at the others,

then held the phone possessively and teleported up into his room, " Why did you call? "

" Haha, I just wanted to talk to Veggie, that's all! " Goku's voice on the phone answered cheerfully, " That and

Chi-chan won't let me go back to Veggie's house til tommorow, so I figured I could just talk to Veggie on the phone

instead. You are so much FUN to talk to, Veggie. "

" Am I? " Vegeta laughed nervously, " So Kakarrotto, where are you, exactly? "

" In bed. " the larger saiyajin chirped, " I have the Veggieplushie Veggie left for me here too. Listen! " he held

the plushie up, " ▫SQUEAK▫! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh.....you, have it in bed with you? "

" Yup! " Goku nodded, " But I'd rather have Veggie in my bed with me than just a Veggie-plushie. "

The ouji laughed nervously, " I don't think tonight would be the best night for us to share sleeping quarters,

Kakarrotto. "

" Why not? "

" Well, ah.... "

" Is it because of what Chi-chan said? "

" What did she tell you? "

" Chi-chan said I couldn't go back to Veggie's house til tommorow be-cause she is a-fraid that we will have a

non-platonic encounter with each other. " Goku explained, " Isn't that silly? "

" Hahaha. Hai. It's especially "silly" because you know and Onna knows that I'm not physically attracted to you in

the way that I would want to make sweet powerful lo---uh, the way I am with Bulma. And you equally find me to NOT be

physically attactive to you in, the same way that you are not physically attracted to me. " the ouji sputtered, flushing

red with embarassment.

Goku sat there, staring at the phone, confused, " What? "

" Ah, nevermind. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Just to make clear; we are NOT non-platonically attracted to one another. "

" Nope! " Goku chirped.

" No feelings of love, devotion, or non-platonic desire whatsoever? "

" Nuh-uh! "

" Good...good. One final question. "

" Oh-kay little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin smiled.

" There is a full moon out tonight. I want you to AVOID looking at it or laying near ANY windows. You KNOW why that

is, correct? "

" Because if I look at it I'll go Oozaru? "

" ....well, yes, there's that; but with you being my Oujo and the moon being full it just...ah, its just best to

avoid it. "

" Kay! " the voice on the other end said contently.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well, I'll see you tommorow Kaka-- "

" --NOVEGGIEWAIT!! " Goku almost shouted.

" Umm, what is it? " the ouji shifted uneasily.

" ....don't go. " he said in a little voice.

" Why? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, plopping down on his bed.

" I don't want Veggie to go. I want him to stay. To stay and talk to me. " Goku blushed lightly, " Veggie has such

a nice voice. And he makes me feel like I'm not so alone. "

" Are you alone? " Vegeta asked, curious.

Goku looked around his empty bedroom and pulled the covers up higher, " Yes.....its very VERY lonely in here,

Veggie. TOO lonely....I wish you were here with me. " he made a small smile.

" ... " ▫

" Veggie? " Goku asked, worried.

" Oh KAKARROTTO...I'll be right ov--- " the ouji glanced at his tail to see the furry appendage dripping in sweat

and thrashing excitedly behind him, " --er **tommorow**. "

" Tommorow?! " the larger saiyajin exclaimed with sorrow.

" My tail already seems to be affected by the moon and it isn't even night yet. " Vegeta looked out his window; the

sun was setting, " How's yours? "

Goku peeked at his own tail under the covers, " Bibishii seems normal, Veggie. I think she's sleeping. " he tapped

his tail, then smiled, " Yup! Sound a-sleep. "

" Yeah well Nango's having spasms every other second. " Vegeta grimaced, " Dear God, once those chemicals reach my

brain...Kakarrotto, I should hang up while I'm still in my right mind; and you should as well. "

" But VEGGIE, I-- " Goku started, then quieted down, " Veggie? Can I ask you one more question? "

The little ouji layed down on his bed and smirked, " Anything, my Oujo. "

Goku smiled at that, " Veggie, do you like having me as your Oujo? "

Vegeta chuckled, " You're a perfect Oujo in every way, Kakay; a dream come true. "

" ... " ▫

" Kakarrotto? "

" I luv u Veggie. " the larger saiyajin squeaked out between tears.

" I luv u too, Kakay. " Vegeta smoothly replied.

Goku beamed, " So, so I will see Veggie tommorow? "

" First thing. " Vegeta nodded, " Goodnight, my Oujo. " he wiped a small amount of sweat from his brow, " I wish you

sweet dreams. "

" I hope Veggie has some sweet dreams as well. " the larger saiyajin said, " Goodnight Veggie! "

" Goodnight, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta hung up. He lay there, smiling at the phone in his hands, " Oh Kakarrotto... " he

murmured.

" Vegeta? "

" Eh? " the ouji sat up, shaking the daze out of his mind, " Come in. "

Bulma opened the door, standing infront of Raditsu, Vejitto, and Gogeta. The small group entered the room.

" Who was it? " Raditsu asked.

Vegeta froze, " Ah, it was...uh... " he looked around nervously.

" My ototochan. "

Vegeta nodded, feeling a little numb.

" What did he say, Vegeta? " Bulma looked at him, concerned. Vejitto and Gogeta hopped onto the ouji's bed; both

delighted at the amount of bounciness the matress held.

" That he misses me, and that he wants us to be together--in a platonic way of course. "

" Of course. "

" And that Onna wouldn't let him come over to see me. " Vegeta finished, then smirked, " He feels so strongly for

me, Kakarrotto does. He puts me on such a pedistal. "

" Yeah, but what kind. " Bulma sat beside him.

" Ah, that's one of those eternal questions of mystery, isn't it? Well personally, all that matters to me is that

Kakarrotto still cares so deeply about me; as much as I care for him. " Vegeta nodded in thoughtful contemplation, " Now

if you and the others wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you were to start guard duty. My tail is already starting to become

affected by the combination of me having an Oujo and the moon being full. " he moved his body so his tail was in Bulma's

direction. By now Nango was thrashing about wildly; soaked in his own sweat.

" OH my... " Bulma paled, " Is that, going to happen to the rest of your body as well? "

" I'm not sure. " Vegeta admitted, " I've never had an Oujo before; all I know is things I've learned from my

parents; and occationally Raditsu and Nappa. "

" Wow, thanks Vegeta, that made me feel important. " Raditsu said flatly, sweatdropping.

" Sorry. " the ouji laughed nervously, " I, just want to get this night over with as soon as possible without any

dangers occuring. "

" **I** know how to prevent dangers from occuring! " Vejitto chirped, then held his hands out towards Vegeta,

" BARRIER! " a huge blue ki-barrier instantly surrounded Vegeta. The barrier gave him quite a bit of space and touched the

ceiling.

" Go on, try it! " Gogeta said anxiously.

Vegeta looked over at the fusions, then touched the barrier only to feel a sharp electric shock jolt his hand,

" OWW! " he shook it wildly behind him.

" What do you think? " Vejitto smiled.

The ouji sweatdropped, " That'll work. "

" Do you mind if you let him give me the phone back first? I need to recharge it. " Bulma tapped Vejitto on the

shoulder.

" Oh. Oh-kay. BARRIER DOWN! " he held one arm towards it, causing the shield to drop.

Vegeta handed the phone back to Bulma.

" That's the attack I used to get inside Buu without being eaten. " Vejitto told Gogeta.

" AHhh... " Gogeta nodded, enlightened.

" Now we'll need to asign positions on who should guard where. " Bulma spoke up, her phone now inhand, " We'll need

one person for inside the room, one for the door, one by the windows, and one to call for help incase of an emergancy. "

" I can see you've already picked your position. " Vegeta flatly remarked.

Bulma put her hands on his shoulders, " Aw, Vegeta you know I love you but I have a business meeting tonight. "

" TONIGHT?! YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW I NEED YOU TO HELP KEEP ME SANE!!! " the little ouji

panicked.

" I'm not leaving! I'm going to have the meeting by phone. "

" ... " the small saiyajin calmed down.

" Yes, by phone. That's why I need the portable one. This way, if you have any trouble; I can come running and use

my cellphone; " she whipped the object out of her pocket, " to call for help. "

" Kakay wouldn't leave me for a meeting. " Vegeta stubbornly pouted.

" Son-kun wouldn't HAVE a meeting. He doesn't even have a JOB! " she exclaimed.

" Kakarrotto's job is being my peasant. " the ouji smirked, " It's a full-time career you know. "

" I hear ya. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" BARRIER UP! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Vegeta jumped back, just avoiding the wall of the shield. He sweatdropped, " Thanks Vejitto. "

" You're welcome! " Vejitto grinned, " Can I guard the door? "

" Ah, sure. "

" I'll guard the room. " Raditsu said.

" Then I get the windows! " Gogeta added. The trio retreated to each of the spots they were to guard.

" You sure you'll be oh-kay now? " Bulma asked the little ouji.

" I hope so. "

" Alright! I'll see you later guys! " she waved, " Bye! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yeah...bye. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_" Next__ Week on __General__Hospital_

_" Alright Carly, here's the truth; I'm pregnant with Sonny's baby. "_

_" ▫GASP_▫_! How can that be? I too am pregnant with Sonny's baby! "_

_A third woman burst into the room, " I'm pregnant with Sonny's baby as well! "_

_The three women sent death-glares at a man in the room, " Ah, oops? "_

_" AARG! " they raced after him using house-hold items as weapons._

" ▫**Swooshy**▫**swoosh**▫**swoosh**▫ " the scene on the tv changed.

_" Oh my God! I've recovered my amnesiac memory! "_

_" Me too! "_

" ▫**Swooshy**▫**swoosh**▫**swoosh**▫ "

_" I, Lorenzo Alcazar, have brought my niece with me to sing at the funeral. "_

_The young girl opened her mouth, " **LA!!!** "_

_" Stop the music! I'm alive! " the panicked woman in the casket spronged up._

_" Lila!? "_

Raditsu sat there, utterly confused as the credits rolled, " Wow....earth television really IS confusing. " he

muttered, then flipped the channel on Vegeta's remote control. He looked back over his shoulder, " How ya holding up back

there anyway---AHH! " the large saiyajin let out a yelp. Vegeta was covered in sweat and pacing around in a circle within

the shield, his tail thrashing behind him and a dazed look in his eyes.

" Kakarrotto..... "

Raditsu nervously looked left and right, " Uh, Vegeta? "

" Raditsu....hey Raditsu. " Vegeta laughed almost crazily, " You wouldn't mind...you wouldn't mind letting me out for

a little while, would you? I need to find something...someone... " he smirked at the thought.

" You look like you're drowning in your own sweat. Sorry Vegeta; you have to stay in there til midnight. " he then

glanced at his watch, " Yup, that's a good 'nother half-hour away. " Raditsu smiled at the object.

" But...you don't understand....I'm not going to, to HARM Kakarrotto. "

" So you DO want to find him! " Raditsu smirked, pointing at the ouji.

Vegeta thought for a minute, then cursed and stomped his foot on the ground, " KUSOOoo... " he leaned as far up

against the shield as he could without shocking himself, " PLEASE...I NEED to see Kakarrotto...I WANT Ka--to see Kakarrotto.

It's a very urgent matter....you can understand urgency, can't you Raditsu? "

" Raditsu picked up a nearby notebook and flipped through it, " No Vegeta, I'm not letting you go just so you can--in

your current crazed state--hunt down my brother and try to perform actions influenced by the wish and beyond your control

only to wake up the next morning beside him and discovering you've impregnated ototochan which even though is impossible with

your recent luck would probably happen just so destiny can spite you some more. " he said blandly, " Huh, you got some pretty

nice recipes in here--invent 'um yourself? " Raditsu grinned, imagining the dish he was reading about.

" KakarroTTO.... "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Nevermind. "

" PLEASE let me out...I'll, I'll pay you. I'll pay you lots and lots of money. GOBS of it. So much you can SWIM in

it! " the ouji pleaded.

" You don't have any money, Vegeta, all the stuff here was bought with Bulma's money. Yours is all back on Bejito-sei

, remember? "

Vegeta turned back the other way and began to pace, " KAKARROTTO.... "

" I have a feeling this is gonna be a long half-hour... " Raditsu trailed off.

" I'm coming for you Kakarrotto... " the little ouji reached for the walls of the shield only to get a mild shock,

" ARG!? KakarrottoOOOOO—! "

" You won't be saying that once its tommorow and you're sane again. " Raditsu nodded, flipping tiredly to yet

another channel.

" Hmm... " Vegeta studied the shield, then got an idea. He grinned wickedly and held his hands up towards it. The

ouji mouthed "barrier down" and the shield instantly disappeared. Vegeta lept outside of it, " AH-HA! "

Raditsu turned to look over his shoulder, " WHAT THE--- "

" YEOOOOOOO! " the ouji smacked him in the back of the head, knocking the larger saiyajin unconsious, " BWAHAHA!

When in doubt, knock someone out! " he cracked his knuckles, then put his fingers on his forehead, preparing to teleport;

" Mmmm, heh-heh, here I come, Kakarrotto!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning_

WARNING _WARNING **WARNING WARNING**_ **_W A R N I N G _TO _A L L_ READERS!!!**

**_WARNING--SCENE 11: THOSE UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP!!_**

**Scene 11 is _NOT_ yaoi. There is one platonic-smooch. If platonic-smooches or wish-influenced behavior bothers you in the least, _PLEASE_ either click the back button on your browser, OR skip directly past the following scene. Thank you.**

_WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Eep! " Goku's eyes flung open as he lay in bed, the covers up past his shoulders.

" Goku-san? " a voice said from the doorway.

Goku sat up to see Chi-Chi standing there with a block of butter in one hand and a frying-pan in the other, " Oh,

Chi-chan hello. What are you doing up this late? " he smiled, his tail wafting behind him.

Chi-Chi frowned, " I couldn't sleep. I felt a forewarning disturbance--as if something bad is going to happen and I

need to be awake to stop it.....so I'm making pancakes. You want some? " she held out the currently empty pan.

" Oh-kay! " the large saiyajin chirped.

" Good. " Chi-Chi said as she left the room only to poke her head in again, " Oh, and get out of that ridiculous,

Ouji-related outfit of yours. Besides you wouldn't want to get it dirty and upset yourself. " she shrugged and left.

Goku looked down at the outfit and flushed, " I would not want to get my pretty outfit all dirty at ALL, Chi-chan. "

" ▫rustle▫rustle▫. "

Goku bolted to attention. He poked his head out the window in his room, looking for the source of the awkward sound.

" _Yes, you wouldn't want to get such a beautiful outfit "dirty", KaKaRrOtTo_. "

The large saiyajin's ears twitched at the voice, the effects of the wish allowing him to comprehend that what he had

just heard and understood was in saiyago. He spun around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway to his room. The little ouji

looked as if he had just woken up; strands of hair sticking out in all directions, a glazed look in his eyes, his tank top

and pants wrinkled an in need of being adjusted. Vegeta's gloves and boots were missing and his tail whipped back and forth

behind him in a sweaty fury while the ouji himself panted.

" Veggie? " Goku blinked, then smiled, " I am happy to see you, little Veggie, but why are you here? You said you

would not see me til "tommorow"? " he looked confused.

" _Heh-heh, yeah, about that_. " Vegeta chuckled, still speaking in saiyago. He glanced over at the door to Goku's

room, " _It seems I happen to have an opening, in my schedule_. " he slowly and quietly closed the door behind him, " _Just_

_for you._ " Vegeta locked the door behind him.

" Just for **me?** " the larger saiyajin's eyes widened in delight.

" _Hai, I always have an opening for my sweet little Oujo._ " he slid closer to Goku, who only grinned obliviously.

Goku watched as Vegeta started walking around him in circles.

" Veggie what are you doing? " he asked, curious.

" _I'm playing a game, Kakarrotto. The sweetest one of all._ " he flicked his tail closer to the larger saiyajin.

" Uh-oh. Veggie's talkin in riddles. That must mean you are deep in thought, huh Veggie? " Goku tilted his head.

" _You could say that._ "

" How come you're only talkin in saiyago and not english? "

Vegeta paused and smirked at him, " _When doing battle against one's pure unrestrained instincts, one must lose_

_control of some of one's own less important functions, such as speaking in Earth tongue_. "

The little ouji felt his head ache, " ARG! " he grabbed it and shook it off, " _I should warn you....you should leave_

_now, Kakarrotto...get as far away as you can until morning..or else certain things could happen beyond my consious control._ "

" Bad things, Veggie? " Goku said, worried.

The smaller saiyajin's mouth quirked upward. He turned to face Goku only to tackle him head on. Goku let out a yelp

at the sudden attack, his back hitting the matress, " _Naughty things, Kakarrotto._ "

Goku's eyes widened 3 times over. Vegeta touched the "oujo's" cheek only to have it light up bright pink, " V--Ve--Ve

--Veggie, bad Veggie. Veggie no. Y--you can't do..do...nau--ghty, things. N--ne--ither can..can I. " he stammered out.

" _You__ know I rarely get to touch things with my gloves off....especially things I like so VERY much._ "

" Pla-tonically? "

" _YESPLATONICLY_! "

" Then...then Veggie knows that..that h--how he is...what he's do--in--g...Veggie? " Goku's brain tried to put it in

logical order. The ouji who had pinned him down was now in the process of taking his tank-top off; which he then threw across

the room. Vegeta stretched a bit, then plopped back down ontop of Goku and hugged on tightly, smiling with content.

" MMmmm... "

Goku blinked, _::Hey, this isn't so bad. Infact it does not feel or look naughty at all::_ he smiled, " Silly Veggie!

If all you wanted as a night-time hug you should have just said so. " he patted Vegeta on the back.

" _Hai, if that was all I wanted I indeed would have "said so"._ " the ouji flicked his tail right past Goku's nose,

causing it to twitch.

" AH...AHHH...AHHHH.... " Goku prepared to sneeze, then paused a second before and instantly calmed down, a warm

smile now on his face.

" _Feeling better now?_ " the ouji asked.

Goku nodded.

" _Calm, peaceful, safely wrapped up in the content bundle of bliss within your little Kaka-world?_ " Vegeta soothed.

Another nod.

" _You make such a WONDERFUL Oujo, Kakarrotto. You really do your title proud_. "

" Heehee..... "

" _And you make me so very happy, so much that it scares me sometimes..._ "

" I'd never wanna scare Veggie... " Goku said, dazed.

" _Of course you wouldn't. I put my complete trust in you._ " the little ouji reached out an picked up one of Goku's

hands, then began to pat it. Vegeta leaned down and gave the hand a platonic smooch.

" Haha, my hand must've done something really nice for Veggie to get a smooch like that. " Goku tried to shake the

dizziness off his brain.

" _Everything about you is absolutely **perfect**... _" the smaller saiyajin murmured to himself.

" Aww, Veggie that is so sweet of y-- " Goku froze in place to see the ouji puckering up at him, " EEEP! " Goku let

out a yelp and with a quick turn flipped Vegeta onto his back, " VEGGIE NO! KISSING IS NON-PLATONIC NOT TO MENTION AGAINST

RULE NUMBER 3!! " he shook his finger at him, distraught and worried.

" _I wasn't going to kiss you, you know that! Now--now let go of my arms so I can flip us back over._ " Vegeta

laughed nervously.

" Why? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

" BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE UKE!! " Vegeta wailed in english.

" VEH-GEE!! " Goku bent down nose-to-nose with the little ouji, frustrated, " Veggie I do not even know what an uke

is so you better tell me right now! "

" Uh...u.h.....uhhh..... " Vegeta sputtered, terrified and hoping it was just his imagination that was making him

think he was sinking into the bed.

Goku pulled Vegeta back up so they were sitting upright, " There there little Veggie! " he chirped, giving the ouji

a hug, " My bed isn't going to eat you up, it is an in-animate object you know. " Goku chuckled, holding on closer, " Is that

what uke is? A saiyajin word for "the fear of being eaten by a bed"? " he asked.

" HAHA...HA... " Vegeta laughed hysterically, his face smushed against Goku's chest, " _You really are a baka_. "

Goku blinked, then smiled and put his head ontop of the ouji's; he took a deep breath and let out a sudden squeak.

The smell made him dizzy and Goku tried to keep himself alert. A dazed smile appeared on his face and he promptly leaned

forward, knocking Vegeta back onto his back, " _Vehhhh-gee. VeggieVeggie...._ "

" _Uh..._ " Vegeta blinked twice, " _Kakarrotto?_ " he said uneasily.

" _Mmm, hahaha, my Veggie. Veggiesowarm...nice and warm and sweet and my FAVORITE._ " the larger saiyajin sighed

dreamily, playing with Vegeta's hair, " _I like my Veggie. I LUV my Veggie. I luv my Veggie **SO MUCH**_—— " Goku snuggled

tighter.

" _Ah.....HAAH!_ " Vegeta burst into ssj and knocked Goku backward. He smirked defiantly at him. Goku grinned and

went ssj2, rolling the ouji back. Vegeta then burst into ssj2 as well and the two began wrestling each other ontop of the

bed, trying to knock each other on his back. Vegeta let out another burst of ki and promptly slammed Goku down, his head

leaning over the edge of the bed, " BWAHAHAHA! I've GOT YOU, Kakarrotto! I WIN! "

" ▫PONG▫! " a foreign object came out of nowhere and slamed into the side of Vegeta's head, sending him flying off

the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

" Correction! **I** WIN! "

" Huh? " Goku looked up, still dazed, " Chi-chan? "

" Pancakes? " she held out the pan, which, while holding the pancakes, now had a large, Vegeta-head-shaped dent in

it. Chi-Chi stubbornly pouted at the pan, " And I liked the sound of this smacking across the Ouji's head too. Shame his

head's so hard. Maybe I should get a thicker pan and try that. " she decided, then grinned, " I've never hit the Ouji with

my cooking equipment before! "

" Ooh, namba te woh! " Goku happily grabbed a pancake out of the pan and ate it.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " English please? "

" It looks yummy! " Goku translated, then swallowed, " And tastes good too! OH! And thank you for saving me from

Veggie's confusing Veggiettack! "

Chi-Chi smirked over at the unconsious Vegeta at the other end of the room, " It's all part of the job. " she

boasted, then paused to sniff the air, " Why does it smell like animal musk in here? "

Goku sat up and shrugged, " I dunno. " he took a whiff, causing his face to turn bright pink, " Heehee...hahahha... "

he laughed, once again dazed.

Chi-Chi walked over to the unconsious Vegeta and poked him with her foot, " Hm. " she looked him over, then noticed

a thick, fog-like substance hovering over and around his still-twitching tail, " OH GOD! It's his TAIL! "

" ▫GLOMP!▫ " she instantly felt something glomp her from behind.

" Mmm....Chi-chaaaan—— " Goku snuggled, " I love u. "

" Oh-kay...so it's the tail. " Chi-Chi squeaked out, her face turning red from Goku's comfortable grip. She slid out

from the hold, " So why did the Ouji's tail release that...smell, and yours didn't? "

" Maybe it had to do with Veggie being outside where the moon is and me not. " Goku stuck the top half his body out

the bedroom window, then took a deep breath, " ▫POOOF▫! " his tail fur stood on and and a similar fog to Vegeta's burst out

and around it. Goku looked back over his shoulder, " Yup! It's moon-related! " he nodded, victorious.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

Goku closed the window and looked around the room. He let out a gasp, " MY DOOR! "

Chi-Chi looked over at the large hole now in the middle of Goku's bedroom door, " Oh, that. " she laughed nervously,

" Well you locked the door and when I heard all those banging sounds and sensed the Ouji's ki I had to find SOME way to get

in and stop him from whatever he was doing....what WAS he doing? "

" I am not sure. " Goku shrugged, " But Veggie did say he "refuse(d) to be uke!". "

" Heh, he deserves to be uke, the evil little monster. " Chi-Chi muttered, then got an idea, " HEY! How about you

take that "special" Oujo outfit off and put it on the Ouji! THAT'LL confuse and teach him a lesson once he regains

consiousness....IF he regains consiousness. " she snickered at the last remark.

" Aw, Chi-chan doesn't mean that! You'd miss Veggie if he never came to! "

" No I wouldn't! "

" ▫click▫ " Goku glanced over and yelped at his clock, " 11:59pm!! I only have one more minute of being Veggie's

Oujo.... " his eyes watered up and he subconsiously touched the crown on his head.

" Yup, what a shame! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

Goku waddled over to Vegeta and sat down next to him, then pulled the unconsious saiyajin into a hug, " Oh Veggie...

I am going to miss being your Oujo so MUCH. You were so wonderful to me. It was everything I thought it'd be and even some

things that I don't quite understand but I'm still happy anyway. " he propped Vegeta up so he could see his face, " I hope

one day you'll make me your Oujo for REAL, Veggie. I luv u. "

" ▫BEEP▫BEEP▫ " Goku's clock beeped on the hour as the large digital numbers flipped to read 12:00am. A light

suddenly exploded from inside the room, causing Goku and Chi-Chi to shield their eyes.

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! " the light receeded.

Goku rubbed his eyes, then gasped, " My ROOM! My STUFF! They are all back in their rightful places! " he zipped over

to his clothes closet and flung the door open to reveal all his gi's and regular clothes back inside. Additionally the

furniture, pictures, and window-curtains had returned as well, " WOW! That's ama-- " he paused, then reached up and felt the

crown no longer on his head, " ...oh. I am not Veggie's Oujo any more. I am back to being a regular ol' peasant. "

" Thank GOD! " Chi-Chi rejoiced at the other end of the room, then cut a piece of pancake for herself.

Goku looked down to see he was no longer wearing the outfit he'd found in the capsule, but the pajamas he had planned

to wear that night. He looked over at the unconsious Vegeta to see the Ouji now had his gloves and boots back on, as well as

the tank-top he had chucked across the room. Goku tugged at his t-shirt and sighed, " Oh well. It was fun and magical while

it lasted. "

" Of course it was! " Chi-Chi said mock-cheerfully as she patted Goku on the shoulder, " SO!...What do we do with the

Ouji? We can't just keep him on your bedroom floor all night. "

" Zzz....Zzzz... " Vegeta snored.

" Or maybe we can. I don't exactly feel alert enough to deal with his particular evil brand of wit right now. Come

on Goku-san, you can come share my bed with me. " Chi-Chi said as she left the room.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, then glanced over at Vegeta one more time before leaving the room, " Goodnight, my lil

prince charming. " he smiled warmly.

" Will you come on! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the right ear and yanked him out of the room.

" IIPE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning_

_WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning_

**SCENE 11 IS _O V E R_: Thanks so much for your cooperation. Those skipping scene 11 please continue onto the paragraph below.**

**We now return to regularly scheduled fic! :)**

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, Morning Arises, and along with it, a new day insues...

" Uhhhh...my HEAD...and my NECK...which, strangely doesn't ache anymore. " Vegeta sat up, rubbing the back of his

head. He looked around for a moment before freezing in place, " I'm in Kakarrotto's bedroom...why is that? " he asked

uneasily to no one inparticular. Vegeta stood up and first checked Goku's bed, " Hm, apparently no one slept here tonight. "

he tugged at the neatly tucked-in sheets, " And I SEEM to be fully clothed. " he checked himself out, then sweatdropped at

the time on the clock next to Goku's bed, " 12:30pm!?....Hm, I DO remember waking up unusually early yesterday for some

unknown reason. Perhaps my body was simply making up for the sleep I'd missed....infact I think I feel like I've missed out

on a lot...the entire DAY actually. " he shuddered at the thought, then quietly and sneakily made his way towards the exit.

Vegeta peeked out the open door, " Kakarrotto? "

" HAHAHA, oh my goodness will you look at that. " Bulma chuckled at the now Vegeta-head-shaped pan Chi-Chi had

handed to her. The two women were at the kitchen table with cups of coffee, " I'm so sorry about this. "

" Yeah, well I had to stop him somehow, and it seemed inhumane to use the bazooka while his brain was already

afflicted like that. " Chi-Chi nodded, then glanced up at the clock, " You think he'd be awake by now. "

" Well he went through a lot yesterday, he needs his sleep. "

" I did? " Vegeta muttered to himself, confused.

" **HI**——— "

" ... " Vegeta paused, then looked upward to see Goku, already in his gi, staring down and smiling at the ouji.

" **HI** Veggie——. " Goku waved sweetly to him, " How are you this de-light-ful afternoon? "

" Uh.. " Vegeta blinked, then was about to open his mouth when it all came rushing back to him, " Ah--ah... "

" Veggie? Are you oh-kay? Do you need a hug or a lunchtime muffin? " Goku asked.

" WAHHHHHHHHH!! " Vegeta let out a scream and bounced backwards, " YOU--YOU---YOU'RE WHY THAT DRAGONBALL IN MY ROOM

WAS MISSING! YOU MADE A **WISH**, DIDN'T YOU! " he shouted, his mental functions now perfectly clear and kaka-germ-free.

" ...maybe. " Goku twiddled his fingers coyly.

" YOU WISHED TO BE MY **OUJO**! "

" For a day. " the larger saiyajin flushed light pink.

" For an ENTIRE day! Oh GOD what did I-- " Vegeta paused, trying to shift through any and all memories of the

previous day but cringing or shuddering or turning bright red whenever he came across one, " I gotta get out of here. " he

whispered, then slammed the door in Goku's face and made a race for the window. Vegeta lept out and went running.

" That wasn't very nice. " Goku stubbornly pouted at the door, " Veggie? Veggie can I come in? " he opened it, then

gasped, " VEGGIESGONE! "

" WHAT? " Bulma sat up straight.

" Good, let him go. Be gone with him. " Chi-Chi brushed it off.

" VEGGIE! " Goku called out, running into his room, he saw the open window, " Oh Veggie... " the large saiyajin

looked over his shoulder, " I'm going after Veggie! "

" Why? He'll come back on his own anyway. " Chi-Chi asked.

" That may be....but I need to go find my Veggie and explain to him that nothing scary happened and that I luv him

very much no matter what! " Goku nodded heroically.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. Just don't let him drag you off anywhere once you find him. Alright? " she sighed,

then twitched to see Goku already racing off into the distance, " ....why do I even bother? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫GASP▫ ▫blluubulublub▫ ▫GASP▫ ▫blubbulbhlubulblubblub▫ ▫GASP▫! " Vegeta was repeated dunking his head under the

water of a local river near the Son home and pulling his head back up for air; trying to rid his mouth of any and all

kaka-germs from the previous night, " ▫GAS--ACK▫! " the ouji looked down to see he now had a fish in his mouth, " ▫PTOO▫ "

he spat it back into the river, " Disgusting. "

" You know, "

Vegeta froze.

" there are easier ways to catch fish. "

He gulped and looked over his shoulder to see Goku sitting beside him, smiling warmly. Vegeta's face turned bright

red, " Uh....I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY!! " he wildly shook his arm at Goku, then backed up while sitting down.

" Little Veggie please tell me what is bothering u. " the larger saiyajin looked over at him pleadingly, " Veggie

knows how much I care for him, right? And that I would NEVER hurt him? "

Vegeta tried to shake the warm fuzziness off, " ERR, HOW COULD YOU WISH FOR SUCH A THING! " he shouted, angry and

embarassed, " HOW COULD YOU PUT ME IN SUCH A POSITION! I **ALMOST** MADE **LOVE** TO YOU!! " the ouji looked away, ashamed.

" WHAT?! WHENWASTHAT?! " Goku yelped, his face turning bright pink.

" ... " Vegeta stared at him incrediously, then twitched, " Nevermind. " the ouji said flatly, " Just, forget about

that. The point is---WHY WOULD YOU WISH TO BE MY OUJO!!! "

" I wish to be Veggie's Oujo everyday...and, it was fun. " Goku smiled.

" Fun. " Vegeta said, deadpan.

" Yeah! Veggie was so nice 'n sweet to me and we did special Ouji and Oujo things together and it was definately one

of my BEST DAYS EVER! " Goku gushed.

" Well I'm glad ONE of us had fun. " Vegeta groaned, flopping onto his back, " You KNOW there are REASONS why I

don't make you my OUJO, Kakarrotto. "

" No I don't. "

" ...! " Vegeta's eyes lit up, " Hai...you, really don't know, do you? "

" Veggie never told me. And neither did Chi-chan, or Bulma, or niichan, or our fusion-babies, or anybody. " Goku

pouted, " I just wanted to know what being Veggie's Oujo was like. And I really enjoyed it--well, up until the end when the

moon and the tails and bed-wrestling became involved but that part's still a little fuzzy in my brain...I think its because

of Veggie's tail-juices. " he rattled off at the end, " That part confused me. "

" I'd figure it would. " Vegeta looked over, then paused to see Goku laying on his back beside the ouji. He tilted

his head to the side to face Vegeta and grinned, " Haha...ha.. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Oh man...this is all my fault.

It really is. "

" ? " Goku blinked.

" Maybe...I should've told you what a saiyajin Oujo does afterall. " he half-chuckled, " I just, I didn't want to

hurt you feelings...or, lose you. I like hanging out with you, Kakarrotto. I don't want to scare you away and lose that. "

" ▫GLOMP▫ "

" Huh? " Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up. He glanced over to see Goku hugging onto his left arm, tightly.

" Oh VEGGIE, you're so silly. You'll never loose me. " the larger saiyajin snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

" Easy for you to say, you don't even know the details of the title you've been pursuing for the past year and a half

or so. " Vegeta let out a forced laugh.

" I'll listen, if Veggie tells me. " Goku opened one eye.

" You, really wanna know? " Vegeta asked, uneasy.

" Of COURSE I do! Veggie I want to be your Oujo so badly but everyone keeps acting like it is a taboo subject to

talk about around me! Like its traumatic or something! "

" Well some parts ARE traumatic! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" PLEASE tell me? "

Vegeta looked at him, concerned, " I.... " he sighed, " I suppose I can't just avoid it forever. " the ouji smiled.

Goku let go of his arm and slid infront of him, anxious and eager to learn the truth, " Alright. Kakarrotto I will explain

to you about the saiyajin no oujo, uncut and uncensored. BUT, I'm going to need to take you back to room for it. I'll feel

better doing this if I'm in my own element instead of your mushy, kaka-esque woodland praire here. "

" Mountain Forest, Veggie. " Goku sweatdropped.

" That too. " Vegeta nodded proudly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Vegeta took a deep breath, then reached out for the doorknob to Capsule Corp, " Well, here we are. " he opened the

door and headed inside, followed by the anticipating Goku.

" TOUSSAN! " an orange, black, and white force tackled him head-on and glomped tightly, " Oh TOUSSAN! We were so very

worried a-bout you! " Gogeta gushed.

" Indeed we were! " Vejitto gushed as well.

Vegeta pulled a double take to see Vejitto suddenly there, glomping as well.

" GROUP GLOMP! " Goku shouted excitedly, then glomped Vegeta from behind.

The little ouji twitched.

" Isn't it fun doing stuff as a family, Veggie? " Goku grinned.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto I'm not exactly sure if you could call the four of us a "family". "

" Feels like a family to me! " Vejitto chirped.

" Me too! " Gogeta added.

The ouji sighed.

" Veggiegonnatellmewhatanoujoisnow? " Goku bounced in place, causing Vegeta to flush.

" Can you please bounce after you let go of me from behind, it feels rather non-platonic. "

" OH! Sorry Veggie! " he stopped bouncing but continued to hug, " No bouncing, Goggie and Ji-chan. "

" Oh-kay! "

" Understood!--wait, Mommy is going to finally tell you what an OUJO is? " Vejitto pulled a double-take and gasped in

awe.

" Yup! " Goku beamed.

" WOW! Congradulations, Kaasan! " Gogeta shook Goku's hand.

Vegeta started to squirm, " Can you all let go of me or do you plan to hang off my limbs and back all day. "

Vejitto and Gogeta slid off each of his arms and plopped onto the floor, their tails wagging behind them.

" Well, let's get this over with before my nerves get a hold of me and I can't go through with it. " Vegeta nodded,

then led Goku up the stairs; the larger saiyajin skipping and prancing behind him.

" Wow...Toussan is so VERY brave. " Gogeta nodded thoughtfully.

" That's my Mommy! " Vejitto grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" The Saiyajin no Ouji and the Saiyajin no Oujo are of equal royal status. Their main priorities are to prepare

themselves for Ou and Ouho hood--when they will finally ascend the throne and rule Bejito-sei; train to reach the peak of

their powers--as the future rulers of the planet they must also be two of the stronger, if not strongest saiyajin on the

planet; and to take care of local duties--the Ou and Ouho handle the more major crisises on Bejito-sei. The Ouji and Oujo

also have minor duties as well; greeting others at balls and such. "

" WOW we have balls just like in FAIRYTALES-- " Goku's eyes sparkled.

" --I'm not finished yet! " Vegeta sweatdropped. Goku sat back quietly while his eyes continued to sparkle with

delight, " Now, the Ouji and the Oujo, in addition to all this, have a special...ah, "bond" with each other. "

" Like how I was able to speak saiyago and cook from the information inside Veggie's head! " Goku happily pointed

out.

" Uh, yes. That's right. " Vegeta started to sweat the closer he got towards this particular part of the explanation,

" It's a strong bond that increases in strength over time. " he subconsiously rubbed the side of his neck, " Infact, if one

of the two were to die the other could still communicate with him or her through the bond. "

" Just like giant walkie-talkies! " Goku exclaimed, " Let's do it Veggie! "

" NO! " Vegeta shrieked, " B--besides I wished us immortal a couple years ago anyway, there's no way one of us could

die unless said wish was un-wished. "

" Oh. "

" Not to mention THIS thing. " he tugged on his right ear, causing Goku to feel a tug on his left.

" Heehee. "

" Ya think that's cute, huh? " Vegeta said dryly.

" **Veggie** is cute ♥ "

Vegeta sighed, " OHhhhh... " he felt his cheeks flush, " Alright, now, while the Ouji and Oujo do all that which I've

just explained to you, it's also their job to, produce, heirs to the throne. "

" You mean Ji-chan and Goggie? " Goku tilted his head.

The ouji let out a mock-laugh, " HAHA, "Ji-chan and Goggie"....ya know I actually think they count. " he thought

outloud to himself, nodding in contemplation, " Anyway, they create their heirs by..ah.....mm....ma.......king, making "love"

to each other. "

" HUH? " the larger saiyajin's face turned bright pink and he backed up, balling his fists up infront of his mouth

and looking down so his bangs covered his eyes, " !!! "

" ... " Vegeta watched Goku nervously.

" W---why would they do THAT, Veggie? " Goku squeaked out, frightened.

" ...because, they...love each other. " Vegeta cringed, expecting a loud outburst or scream.

" ... " ▫

" ... " the ouji looked back to see Goku still standing there, unmoving. He nervously walked over to him,

" Kakarrotto? "

Goku leaned back, his legs went noodly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconsious, " ▫THUMP▫! "

" KAKARROTTO!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku and Vegeta sat on opposite ends of the side of the ouji's bed, both staring out into space. They had been

sitting there with each other quietly for almost 2 hours.

" So that is why, no one would tell me. " Goku finally broke the silence. Vegeta looked away, embarassed, " They

knew. They knew being Veggiesoujo would mean I would be breaking the biggest two rules of all. They were afraid I would fall

in love with my Veggie. "

Vegeta's cheeks flushed, " ... "

Goku looked over at him, sniffling, " Oh little Veggie...I'M SO SORRY! " he bawled, grabbing Vegeta and hugging him

tightly.

" Eh? " Vegeta blinked.

" I AM SO SORRY I MADE THAT WISH AND SCARED YOU AND MADE YOU THINK I LOVED YOU!!! I PUT YOU THROUGH SO MUCH!! I'm

so embarassed. " he pouted, hurt, " You know I do not "love" you Veggie, right? You know it is only pla-tonic. "

" H--hai Kakarrotto. I know. " Vegeta squeezed out of his grip, " But there's no need for you to apologize. If I had

just explained to you SOONER then none of this would have happened. "

" Well I'm glad it happened. " Goku smiled.

" What? " Vegeta said flatly.

" Because now I think I understand! I really think I get it! And SO, " he happily put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders

, " can I be Veggie's Oujo WITHOUT the non-platonic jobs? "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " You still want the job. After all that. "

" Well, not ALL of the job. Just the 3/4ths of it that are platonic; the ruling over Bejito-sei, training to get

stronger, greeting people, getting to wear the fancy crown an uniform; that stuff. " Goku nodded, " OH! And getting to travel

across the universe with Veggie on exciting action-adventures! That too! " he grinned excitedly.

" In other words you want to be my PLATONIC Oujo? "

" Yes I do! "

" I suppose...I could think about it. " Vegeta folded his arms, uncertain.

" REALLY? " Goku gushed.

" Sure. "

" MMM! " the larger saiyajin latched onto him again, " You're the BEST, Veggie! The absolute, unrivaled, indisputable

BEST! "

" Heh, "indisputable" eh? Where'd you learn that one? "

" From my Veggie. Where else? " Goku laughed.

Vegeta smiled at him, " You never cease to amaze me, Kakarrotto. " he got up, then reached out to help Goku up off

the bed as well, " Now let's go downstairs to see the others, I'm sure Onna's made it here by now. And I'm looking forward to

seeing the expression on her face. " he smirked.

Goku reached out and let the little ouji pull him up, " Oh-kay Veggie! " he grinned, then followed Vegeta out the

bedroom door.

* * *

3:57 PM 7/17/2004  
**THE END!**

Chuquita: It's FINISHED!

Vegeta: FINALLY.

Chuquita: (to audiance) I have to apologize for this chapter taking so long. It was because we were at Wildwood from Sunday

to Wednesday and I wasn't able to get much done while I was on vacation so....here we are!

Goku: (smiles) Well I'm happy with the ending!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm sure you are.

Goku: DO I get to be Veggie's Oujo minus the non-platonic parts of the job?

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Veggie?

Vegeta: I told you I'll think about it.

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: The next story will be a Movie 3 Parody--only some things'll have to be changed since it's going to take place in

the present rather than in the past. Goku, Veggie and the gang meet Turles; the "evil" type-3 saiyajin peasant; and his

minions and try to stop him from destroying the planet by the use of some magical fruit!

Vegeta: (twitches) Great, more Kaka-esque creatures.

Chuquita: Aw come on Veggie, it'll be fun!

Vegeta: Do we really need another one of those? (points to Goku)

Goku: (grins and wags his tail)

Chuquita: Turles isn't like Goku. He's "evil".

Vegeta: You worry me when you place the word in quotation marks.

Chuquita: Hee——, and now for the reviewer-replies!

**NEW REPLIES:**

To Setsumi-san: Hee-, glad you like it! I put up a super-gigantic warning this time as compared to the more mild and

discreet warning this chapter originally had. The new warning signs look a little obtrusive but at least they're impossible to avoid :D Lookin' forward to the fic! Hope you liked the chapter.

To Lonliness Dream: What was your previous pen-name? Happy you liked the chapter! I will.  
dl

/dl  
**OLD REPLIES:**

To Hakura0: Hai, that could be why. I think if it was done that way Marco Polo would be a lot harder, and more dangerous

since you would have a much bigger space to play in; you'd end up walking into chairs and stuff. ▫nods▫

Looking back on it, Veggie would seem a little too heavy for Bulma to carry. Maybe she's been exercising?

Yeah, Veggie was planning originally to wish Bejito-sei back in one piece. Don't worry he'll eventually get his chance to

do that.

Yes it will :)

To Cathowl: The whipped cream sorta came out of nowhere. I think I had planned to use it for something else as well, but

I forgot '.';; Thanks so much! Not sure if Veggie's hot-tub is still there after the wish. The flashcards were fun :)

Hai, I'd think Bulma would learn at least a few things from Veggie in that area. He is probably very solid. Raditsu's

been practicing his ssj from recently. Bardock might look a lot like Goku in ssj form, except for the eyes. He has a

sensitivity to ki? Poor Cathowl's room. '.';; Nope! No yaoi here. That one scene was just slightly suggestive that's why I

issued the warning. ▫nods▫.

Vegeta: (nods also) Luckily for me it turned out even milder than in the outline.

Chuquita: Yes, lucky you.

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Wow, happy birthday! So glad you liked it. Hai, Goku was sad to find out he was brought back home.

Glad you liked Juuhacigou's comment. And Chi-Chi's reaction to Goku & Veggie. Nope, she just made him stay home until the

wish was over.

To BlackDragonFury: Yup! That it is :D One day Veggie'll get his wish and now Goku isn't as confused as he was. Vacation was

oh-kay. Ooh! Scanners are fun :) I'll be doing quite a bit of scanning soon; for my comic. I'm gonna go check and see if

chapter 3 of Chibi Chaos is up; it might've been updated while I was away. :)

To dakarotto: Yah, Chi-Chi is trying to be more patient to avoid the fate of losing her mind and the Kaka-War.

To Jenna & vash: LOL, the cat doesn't call him Trash until after he leaves '.';;

To RyukoVulpix: It does seem that way, doesn't it? Veggie's always having mental conflicts over Goku, this one's just more

intense because he's affected by the wish. Hee, glad you like it!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Yup! That it is. Luckily the wish wore off and Chi-Chi stopped Veggie from doing something

wish-influenced that he would've really regreted.

To PerfectCell17: Veggie did decide to give Goku the uncut version; well, mostly uncut. He didn't go into detail but he got

the basic point across to Goku about it. He definately freaked out once he remembered what happened.

To Goddess Shimi: Poor Goten, hit over the head with a wrench '.';; Aw, chibi Veggie and Goku! Poor Bardock, Veggie tripped

him. Gotta luv the little pink tail-bow. ▫snickers▫

Vegeta: Well, first Goten, Veggie-san would ask Kakarrotto what his defination of the word "hump" was. If it had turned out

Kakarrotto had confused it as a synonyom for "spar", or "eat with", then I would simply correct him. If he knew what he was

saying, Veggie-san would knock him unconsious and lock Kakarrotto up in the lab somewhere to have Bulma run tests on him as

to why he'd even think of such a thing.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You handled that one well.

Vegeta: Now if Kakarrotto were in ssj3, then I would be trapped and most likely scream my lungs out for aid.

Chuquita: ...

Goku: Hump?

To KatChan metekoki: That is a question left for another day :) Veggie avoided the entire seme and uke thing in his speech.

I like the new name :) Now he knows, the basics at least. Yah, got delayed a lil bit due to Wildwood but I'm back and

updating :)

To Kurochan: That was from "Tall!" :) I suppose you could order it online, but we got this free egg-mold at Marrazzo's when

we bought jello around Easter several years ago. We have a blue, pink, and yellow one. You just pour the mix and water in,

then stick it in the fridge for a few hours and then you get jello-eggs! ▫grins▫. Yeah, in the very first db dub Goku was

renamed Zero. I didn't know they did that for the spanish version too. In the new spanish version, Chi-Chi's name's been

changed to Milk because her name is apparently a curse word in spanish '.';; Once Brolli does return he'll be making random

appearances. Aww! Thanks so much! Yeah, this one's been fun to write. I luved writing "Any Minute Now" and how Veggie kept

track of the time passing in it. He gave Goku the basic explanation but avoided going into detail; details would only make

them both feel squirmish and uncomfortable. Ah, well that whole thing has been cleared up; I hope. I think it turned out

pretty well; Goku still gets to want to be Veggie's Oujo--but only the platonic parts of the job, and Veggie's still uneasy

about it. Don't worry, he'll still be paranoid/worried/uneasy when Goku brings up the Oujo topic.

To Spot & Jenna: The cat can talk? It's on the list, but I don't really have an order in which story gets written when.

They're listed in order of when I got the idea. I only put a few in order at a time; like the Movie 3 parody is next, and

then after that is the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai fic, and by the time I get to that one I'll have figured out which two are

coming after that. ▫nods▫. Heh, the cat beat Goku at cards. Yup! I've watched both Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha. I liked

Yu Yu Hakusho on Adult Swim better--when it was unedited--than Toonami though; they seem to be making edits on the episodes

lately. The dark tournament is violent at some points I guess that's why they edit. InuYasha's currently unedited though :)

Chuquita: And there you have it. See you sometime next week everybody!

Goku: (waves happily) BYE!


End file.
